Unravel
by Timatope
Summary: When Tweek and Craig decided to pretend date, sure it was weird in the beginning, but Tweek loved that he gained a best friend. A friend who help him get over his coffee addiction, freeing him from the monsters and anxiety he suffered from. After 5 years, Tweek realized that he was no longer pretending. When Craig went away from the summer and rumors of him hooking up with a former
1. Chapter 1 (02-15 06:14:58)

**This is my very first story, I am writing pretty much using google docs on my phone, so I apologize for any grammatical error. I will continue to go back and edit. Once I've completed the story, I will do a full edit of it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Unravel**

By F.A

It's been almost 5 years since Tweek and Craig agreed, for the good of the town, to pretend to be a couple. To them it was a platonic relationship that people could speculate however way they wanted with no worries to the guys. Craig never cared much for anyone's opinion, not that anyone tested Craig long enough to get a reaction from him. No one messed with him, not even the older kids.

Tweek however, everything took some adjusting and most for the greater good. In middle school pretending to be Craig's boyfriend meant he walked with the popular crowd and no one talked badly about him— at least to his face. He wasn't seen as that crazy, spazzy kid anymore. He was just Tweek. Still it's was strange for him, he always wondered why the Japanese girls choose the two of them. In the past Tweek was the only kid in school who has ever fought Craig and still manage to be able stay in the same circle has him.

Remember when Stan and his gang pit them against each other? They even fought to the point that they had to be hospitalized for similar injuries. Tweek remember their time in the hospital room. He was so afraid that Craig would get up and suffocate him. Instead Craig stayed on his side of the room quiet and in a daze. From that moment on there was always a level of respect between them which made the whole yaoi nonsense frustrating but tolerable.

However, for Tweek things had started to change for him over the years. The more time he spent with Craig the less he thought about anything else but Craig. To be honest, it scared him because neither of them were gay. They had both agreed in the beginning to keep it up 'till they left for college, they would both go far away and keep the communication to a minimum. That was the original plan, and still was the plan for Craig. Tweek however, no longer felt that way. He couldn't imagine a world without Craig.

Despite their pretend relationship Craig still checked out girls, and the girls still checked him out. Often not caring that he and Tweek were a couple. In the beginning, Tweek was never uncomfortable when Craig spoke to and about girl, but now he was. In fact just recently Craig, Clyde and Token created a list of girls at school that they wouldn't mind screwing. The list infuriated Tweek, but he never said anything. Clyde called the list 'the hottest girls in middle'. Very similar to the one the girls wrote about them years back. They eventually got hold of the original draft copy, it was tucked into Butters locker on the last day of middle school.

'Cutest boy in class' original copy:

1\. Craig 2. Token 3. Stan 4. Bradley 5. Kyle 6. Jason 7. Leroy 8. Kenny 9. Jimmy 10. Tweek 11. Kevin 12. Butters 13. Clyde 14. Timmy 15. Francis 16. Cartman

No one knows 'till this day who put the note there. Regardless of which it didn't 'please in sparkles' for the girls especially Bebe, who stopped receiving shoes from Clyde and began getting death threats from Eric. If anything it made Craig irritable when it was now apparent why girls were always giggling around him. Craig would prefer no attention from anyone, even Tweek sometimes.

Cold air forced it way through tweek's slightly opened window. Tweek couldn't sleep, he was anxious, but for a good reason. It was the first day of high school and Tweek was excited. Not because he was so anxious to learn, but because Craig was finally back from visiting Oregon. He had gone there for his grandmother's funeral and ended up staying the whole summer. One time when they spoke, Craig told him that his grandmother name Craig and his sister her heirs and left them her fortune to divided but in addition she also left Craig the summer home and since the majority of the family were upset about that, Craig's dad felt it was right to spend the summer there to ease the anger of the family.

It didn't make sense to Tweek, as he thought, wouldn't you want to be away from them? Why deal with all that pressure? Anyway Tweek told Craig that he was happy for him and despite knowing he would miss him terribly, Tweek just told him to try and enjoy his summer. That evening was the first time Tweek silently cried in a long time.

In the back of Tweek's mind he felt that Craig's dad decided to stay not because he cared about family, but simply to keep his newly wealthy son away from Tweek. Even though he told Craig he was happy for them. He wasn't. His dad never liked Tweek much. And at the same time, Craigs father isn't blind either, he sees that his son checks out girls so perhaps he saw through the fake relationship and wanted to keep them apart to make sure nothing ever develops.

Either way Summer was hard for Tweek. He was alone most of the time. He would have never left the house all summer if it weren't for Butters coming over to play video games and dragging him to the park. He wasn't surprised that Clyde and Token was m.i.a, Tweek has known for a long time that they only spoke to him when Craig was around.

Comfortable in the warmth of his bed, Tweek forced himself out of bed. Almost falling to the floor when his foot was caught in his bed sheet.

"R-re-relax," he told himself as he scrambled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

It was 4am in the morning but he wanted to be ready and to get to the bus stop on time. As he got dress in front of the mirror his fingers were trembling and he just couldn't seem to button his shirt properly. Upon receiving the text from Craig of his return he tried to wean off of black coffee.

When they started to pretend date, Craig had one request. Stop drinking coffee. Craig even helped Tweek through his caffeine withdrawal and to Tweek's surprise he was happier without it. In the 5 years that they had been together, Tweek had been free of the trembles, the monsters and messy button shirt. Then Craig went away and Tweek relapsed into drinking coffee again.

Tweek was ashamed but it help him cope while Craig was gone. When Craig informed him on when they were returning, Tweek cut off the coffee however he was now dealing with the withdrawal and alone. Tweek had hope that before school started he would feel normal again before their face to face encounter. However he wasn't, he was a trembling mess.

Tweek has changed a little over the summer. His mother convinced him to cut his hair and he did. The hair cut changed his face and made him look softer, Tweek even thought that he looked handsome. Still he missed his messy hair and was nervous of what Craig would say about it. Or about the fact that his hair color when short seem more silver than yellow. Butters and Kenny were the only people who has seen his cut so far. Tweek didn't want to know what anyone else thought about his haircut cut, so he grabbed an olive hat from the drawer and wore it.

Tweek couldn't help but wonder if Craig had changed, yes it was only 2 month but a lot could happen. He wondered if the already tall boy was taller, was his hair longer, the glow of crystal blue eyes did it fade? Was he full of shit now that he was rich, or was he humble like Token? Did Craig miss him?

Tweek went downstairs and over to the coffee machine. His parents always left him coffee and a note before they left to open the coffee house. Tweek stood in front of the coffee makers for a long while before pouring himself a cup and taking a tiny sip before pouring the rest away. With his backpack at hand he waiting by the window 'till it was time to head to the bus stop that was a few minutes away.

From a distance Tweek saw the gang at the bus stop waiting. He made out Jimmy first, then Token and Butters the closer he got he saw Clyde and to the right of Clyde closest to the pole was Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters was the first to see Tweek coming.

"Hello, Tweek!" Butters said cheerful as usual.

"Hey," Tweek said trying to suppress his anxieties.

Everyone turned around to greet Tweek, Craig stared but didn't say anything. Tweek wasn't surprised either, it was pretty much like Craig to give anyone a dead stare. Tweek heart started beating and for a second, as he showed down his pace, he thought that maybe his heart would stop. He was so happy to see that Craig was there. Then he remembered something, this isn't real, we aren't real, this relationship is fake, Tweek thought to himself. Suddenly he felt sad and wish the feeling would just go away.

Tweek grabbed both straps of his backpack as he walked past everyone and stood by Craig who was staring down at him.

"Hi Craig," Tweek said trying to sound in control as he stared up at Craig, who was staring back at him. His blue eyes still bright but his face wore a frown.

"You are drinking coffee again?" Craig said in his monotone voice. Before Tweek could respond the bus turned the corner. When the doors opened Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him onto the bus.

Butterflies erupted inside of him, taking note on how soft and warm Craig's hand were. People greeted Craig and the other as they made their way to the back of the bus. Craig stopped when he noticed two new kids a girl and a boy sitting in his usual seat.

Craig looked annoyed. The boy and girl look around at the other faces on the bus as if they were are already warned not to sit there.

"Move," Craig said short and they scrambled out of the seat.

"Did you see how fast they moved?" Eric teased. "They probably pissed their pants. Check the seat Craig."

"Shut up Cartman," Kyle said irritably.

"Did you see their faces?" Eric said laughing louder.

"Babe, please stop," Heidi asked.

Eric took a deep breath as if he was trying to control his anger before responding with, "Ok baby, sure."

Craig moved aside to let Tweek take the window seat. Clyde and token took the seat next to them behind Kenny, Stan and Kyle.

"Craig so we heard you are extremely rich now," Stan said looking back.

Craig turned and stared at his big mouth friend Clyde. Clyde was busy texting someone and didn't know what was going on.

"Want to invest in our business?"

"Sure," Craig stated. "When you can pay me back my $100 doubled."

"You're such a dick, Craig," Stan replied turning away.

"How does it feel to be rich now?" Eric asked.

"I don't get anything 'till I graduate from college so I don't know," Craig said uninterested in the topic. He then turned to Tweek who's been looking out the window the whole time.

Tweek can feel him staring but couldn't find the courage to look at him.

"You need to stop drinking coffee it makes you edgy."

"I know, Craig," Tweek blurted.

"Babe relax, I'm not upset, " Craig replies taking his hand and squeezing it softly.

Tweek turned to look out the window where he hide a small smiled from Craig. It was these little unnecessary things that Craig did like taking his hand, calling him babe and honey, calming him down, making him feel safe that made it impossible for Tweek to not fall for him. Craig continued to hold his hand the entire way to school and all the way to homeroom.

After homeroom and receiving their schedule, Tweek was bummed to see that they only had 2 classes together one of them was gym. When Craig noticed how down Tweek was he reminded him that they had the last two classes together which meant they can leave together. Tweek nodded, pretending to be cool with it when deep down he was mess. To Tweek it meant there was more classes that he would not see him in.

Butter on the other hand was in all of his classes, Tweek was happy for that.

"See you at lunch," Craig told Tweek after walking him to the end of the hall.

"Yeah, see you Craig!" Tweek manage to say as Craig walked away.

Feeling down and as he tried to gather his thoughts, Tweek received a text message and pulled out his phone to see who sent it. The message was among many news notifications from cnn about the president and his radical texting. Tweek remembered when he used to worry when the president antagonized the leader of North Korea. He remember how Craig helped him work through his feelings. Tweek erased all notifications and then open the message that was from Craig. It read, "Relax and remember to drink water."

Tweek smiled and then walked to music.

At music, all the girls from their old middle school did while the teacher was trying to introducing new materials, was talk about how cute the guys gotten over the summer. However, the focus of their attention was mainly on Craig, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Kenny who decided to exchange is usual jacket for a hoodless blazer after both his mom and Dad started making their own beer with some investment from Token's parents.

Tweek tensed whenever Craig's name was brought back up, he can agree with the girls when they said how even more attractive he became over the summer. Then Red told the girl to talk lower that Tweek might hear them. A girl named Annie told Red, "So what? They are not really together and if they are Craig's bisexual," Annie said, loudly as if she wanted Tweek to hear.

"How do you know?" Nichole asked.

"Remember when Jessie said she was visiting Family in Oregon?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Guess where Craig was all summer?"

They gasped.

"And Esther said she overheard Clyde telling Token and Jimmy that they hooked up over the summer and even had sex many times! So he not gay-fully!"

Tweek's whole body went numb, his fingers that were resting on the keys of the keyboard sunk down and the keyboard let out a horrendous sound that startled everyone and got the attention of their music teacher.

"Tweek! Hands off the keys!" The music teacher yelled.

Tweek lifted his fingers off the keys, but couldn't avoid feeling like he was drowning in his own pain.

Is it true? he thought, placing his hands on his lap. His left hand squeezing his right so hard it was turning red.

Tweek heard the girls whispering and giggling but he didn't have the guts to turn back and look at them. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath and could feel his body twitching, he search his bag for his fidget spinner, the one Craig got him years ago and when he found it kept flicking it 'till the bell rang. When it did he darted out of the room nearly knocking students down.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time, but Tweek decided to ditch lunch and hide in the boys bathroom. His heart was pounding, and he felt like the weight of his surrounding was crushing him. He locked the door to the bathroom stall and sat in the toilet. His face pressed against his bag as he tried to gather his thoughts and pick his heart off the floor.

Over the course of the summer, he probably heard from Craig, say 10 times, each time the conversation was short. Craig simply checking in on him and Tweek whenever he gathered the courage he would text Craig to see how he was doing. Still the conversation was short. Never long enough for him to go into details. Not that Tweek was even sure he would confine in him anyway. Tweek was sure he would talk to Clyde and Token about those things. Was it true? Was Craig and Jessie together? Did they hook up? Would he tell me? Tweek thought.

The thought of Craig kissing anyone sent river of needles through Tweek's veins. At this point his face was soaked with tears, and he cried 'till his eyes burned.

Tweek jumped when his phone vibrated in his bag, when he checked the message it was from Craig.

"Where are you?" The message read.

Tweek didn't reply. Tweek was so embarrassed for even being upset, after all they were fake dating.

"Tweek!!" Another message read.

Tweek wipes his face and messaged him back.

'I decided to skip lunch.' He replied.

'Why? Where are you?!' Craig replied.

'Library' Tweek lied.

'Why?' Tweek can imagine Craig's face at the moment, his eyebrows scrunch in disgust with the thought of library.

'Looking for spark notes for English.' Tweek lied again.

'Ok, do you want me to meet you?' Craig asked.

'No, enjoy lunch for me,' Tweek replied slowly. The last thing he wanted was for Craig to see how hurt he was. Craig would never let him hear the end of it. When it seemed as though Craig had given up, Tweek buried his face in his pack while flicking the fidget spinner with his hand that was dangling.

When the bell rang Tweek washed his face, put on his backpack and walked out of the boys bathroom. The halls were filled with groups of chattering students, most he had grown up with all of his life, other he has never seen before. As Tweek walked to his locker, no one noticed him. Normally he wouldn't care but something about today bothered him. He felt alone.

He exchanged his books closed his locker and when he turned around Craig was standing silently behind him. Startled, Tweek backed into his locker loudly.

"Craig, hey!" Tweek said anxious.

"So where were you?" Craig asked, in a calm tone.

Tweek who was looking down glances up at Craig and could see that he was upset. Which made Tweek carefully choose his next words.

"Wa-what do you mean?" Tweek asked.

"You said you were at the library and you weren't. Where were you?"

Tweek was about to reply when he noticed Jessie turned the corner and then stopping dead in her track when she saw Craig with Tweek. Craig had his back turned to her so he couldn't see her. She froze for a second, with this distressed look on her face before awkwardly turning and going back the way she came. Tweek stopped twitching, for the first time all day anger gaining control of him. He couldn't hide it and Craig saw and followed Tweek's eyes to see what he was looking at and noticed Jessie as she turn around. When Tweek turned back to Craig, he noticed how uncomfortable Craig had became. Craig's expression confirmed what the girls had said. For the first time he look lost in his emotions.

"I'll walk you to class, " Craig said, in a low tone.

"You you don't have to," Tweek said, stepping aside and walking around him.

"Babe, I am not asking," he said grabbing his hand and pulling him long.

His hand was so soft, Tweek thought wanting to massage them.

"Craig! Tweek! Hold up!" Stan said running up to them from behind.

"What?!" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"The guys are signing up for baseball, you guys in?" Stan asked.

Craig turned to Tweek as if he'd only sign up if Tweek did.

"Sure!" Tweek blurted.

Stan turned to Craig for an answer, Craig sighed and only nodded.

"Tryouts are after school, hopefully our original team makes the team - Wendy hold on!"

"Not talking to you right now, Stan!" Wendy hissed as she continued to walk past him.

"Ahh... come on!" Stan whined.

"Hey Tweek, hey Craig!" Wendy said as she walked by with her original clicke. The girls blushed as they were passing the boys.

There was a time Wendy was all Tweek could think about. I guess he had a thing for tall people with dark hair, pale skin and bright eyes. Wendy definitely blossom over the years. If there were a list for the girls, Wendy, Heidi, Nichole, Red and Jessie would be the top five.

Craig continued to tug on Tweek's hand 'till they got to his class. Craig pulled out bottle of water and half of his sandwich and gave it to him and walked away.

"Thanks," Tweek whispered as he watch what was possibly the love of his life walk away. Tweek stood there 'till Craig disappeared.

"Your boyfriend is gone, now would you mind moving the fuck out the way?"

Tweek was startled but not because he was afraid but because it was unexpected. Tweek turned around and stared down the boy he has never seen before. No thanks to high school, it wasn't just his school but kids from different middle school. The boy a little taller than him, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Behind him were his group of friends and they look rather irritated waiting for Tweek to move aside.

"Are you checking me out?" The boy said in a joking way but it was hard to tell by his serious expression.

"Not my type," Tweek replied.

As Tweek turned around to enter the class, he felt a tug at his backpack Tweek turned around not sure who touch him but pushed the boy with the brown hair since he was the closest to him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Tweek snapped, the boy dropped his bag and punched Tweek in the face. Tweek lost it. The anger he felt building erupted and he found himself on the floor punching the kid, his friend finally jumped in and Tweek was no match for all of them. He could hear the teacher screaming stop, but they wouldn't let up, then Kenny, Jason and Butters came out of nowhere and managed to fight the boys off. Tweek wiped his face several times, but his nose would not stop bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Kenny asked, surprise at what was going on.

"Y-yeah," Tweek groan in pain when he touched his nose.

"You don't look good, but you look better than him." Butters said turning to the boy who eye was swollen.

"Boys, follow me to the principal's office now!" yelled a security guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't do anything," Butters pleaded with the secretary. "I was helping out a friend."

"Save it for principal," the security snapped.

Butters sighed. "I'm going to get grounded."

"S-sorry guys," Tweek stuttered. His face hurt so much. His olive hat gone.

"Don't apologize, these pricks don't know who we are yet," said Kenny glaring at the group who was forced to sit across from them. It was amazing to see how after puberty Kenny really did sound like his alias mysterion.

"We are from South Park middle school, heard of that?" Kenny asked, but the boys seemed anxious to reply.

"What middle school are you guys are from?" Kenny continued, giving them death threats with his eye as he lean forward. "Well, I think you need medical attention," Kenny said, to the boy with the brown hair with a teasing smile this time.

The door open to the principal's office and when they saw who had opened the door. The boys nearly passed out.

"PC principal?" they said in unison.

Pc principal sigh heavily, "Kenny, Tweek, Jason and Butter in my office." Then he turned to look at the boys across from Tweek and the guys.

"Mrs. Martin please see that this kid gets medical attention ASAP."

"It's Gordon," he replied.

"Whatever," pc principal replied.

"I-I need medical attention too," Tweek complained. Although his nose has stopped bleeding his face hurt like hell.

"Anything broken?" Pc principal asked as he walk to his desk.

"Yes, I think!!" Tweek cried.

"You don't think, you would know," pc principal snapped. Tweek took the seat at the end closest to Butters. "First day of school, first day and my boys from my former middle school are on the verge of suspension, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Tweek and Butters swallow hard.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked. He couldn't wait to tell Eric. Those two have never really got along.

"If you must know, I was asked to come on and get the school in order, since you guys are my boys I will let you go on a warning. I don't want to see you in my office again."

"Promise!" Butters blurted.

"You guys may go, Tweek go to the nurse's office,"

As the boys were leaving he call the rest of Gordon's gang into his office.

Kenny and Butter walked Tweek to the nurse's office before heading to their last period class.

"Thanks guy." Tweek told them.

"No problem. We have to stick together here." Kenny said looking at the strange new surroundings-school before parting ways with Butters.

When he entered the nurse's office emt has already arrived to get Gordan. As they dragged him away, Tweek felt a little terrible. Just a little bit.

Tweek was told to sit on the bed as the nurse cleaned his face and checked to see if his nose was broken. She was an old woman with warm, caring eyes.

"What is a handsome boy like you doing getting your face all beat up?" She asked. Tweek blushed, the only person who called him handsome was his mom.

"It's always the pretty ones that get into fights. Those are the kids that get into trouble, waste of face" her assistant said.

Tweek tried to laugh but his face hurt so bad. She put a bandage over his nose, gave him a t- shirt and told him he was free to go. Tweek pulled out his phone and saw so many text messages from Craig, Token, and Clyde asking where he was after Jason arrived to class and told them what happen.

Tweek head at this point was killing him and couldn't and didn't respond to anyone. When he walked out the door Craig was there and he looked furious.

"Who did this?!" Craig said, loudly.

"Craig, I am fine," Tweek said squinting, it was bright and his head was killing him.

"Who. Did. This?!" Craig said getting directly in Tweek's face. Tweek stared up at him, and just watch how emotional Craig got before he decided to press face into Craig chest. Craig stiffen at first but then wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Tweek heart was beating so fast that he thought he could hear it outside of his body. He drop his bag that was still in his hand to hug Craig back.

"Who did this?" Craig whispered, nuzzling his face in Tweek short hair. Tweek could faint from all the emotions that were running through him that very moment. It was things like this that confused him, how is this pretending and where should the line be drawn?

"You should see what I did to his face," Tweek laughed. Craig inches away and smiled. Then he ran hos fingers through Tweek's short hair.

"When did this happen and why am I now noticing it?" Craig said and smiled, as he took a long look at Tweek for what seemed like the first time ever.

"I wore a hat. Hate it?" Tweek asked, he felt so calm and in control. As he always felt around Craig and after his coffee withdrawal.

"No. Complete opposite," Craig said. Then he ran his fingers through what was there. He did it twice and Tweek shuddered each time.

When Tweek look up Craig was watching him, Tweek frozen wondering if Craig realizes his affect on him. Craig stared as if time had stopped, his eyes looked confused. An emotion Tweek has never seen his most logic friend make. Craig opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get the words to come out. Then the bell rang and the day was over.

"Come on, I walk you home," Craig said stern again.

"Tryouts," Tweek replied.

"There's tryouts tomorrow and all month," he said, "Will do it when you feel better."

Craig took Tweek's bag and put it on his shoulder and then took his hand. With Craig's free hand he pulled out his phone and sent a few text messages. Tweek assumed he was texting the guys but he wasn't so sure.

As they heading towards the exist, everyone he knew was waiting.

"Fuck, Tweek," Eric blurted. "If it weren't for Kenny saying you nearly kill the kid, I would have thought you got your ass whip,"

"Eric stop, this is serious," Token said.

"Yes, I'm so seriously." Eric said, concerned.

Tweek sighed, and Craig gently squeeze his hand.

"Damn... Tweek," Kyle said, shocked. "Who is this kid?"

"Gordon fucked up face," Kenny joked.

Tweek hated the attention right now and wanted to just head home.

"So I guess Tweek is out today for tryout, are you still in Craig?" Stan asked.

Craig narrowed his eyes at Stan and just shook his head.

"Ok, tomorrow then."

As everyone, Stan and Craig's gang walked to get the bus stop students stopped what they were doing to check out Tweek face. Tweek lowered his eyes but lifted them when Craig hand tighten. Tweek looked up and to the side and leaving her group of friends to approach them was Jessie.

Clyde and Token both walked off trying to avoid confrontation.

"Craig..." Jessie called.

"What?" Craig snapped. Jessie paused, she looked devastated by his response. She looked from Craig to Tweek them back to Craig.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"I am busy," Craig hissed. Tweek can see that Craig was extremely uncomfortable. And the fact that Token and Clyde left helped confirmed the rumors. Tweek heart ached he wanted to pull his hand away from Craig and demand answer but couldn't. He couldn't, why get upset about a relationship that wasn't real to begin with? Tweek wanted to cry, but couldn't, his face was still numb.

"Then when?" Jessie asked.

Craig sighed and walked past her dragging Tweek along. When they got on the bus, Craig refused to look at him. And for the first time Clyde and Token were quiet on the bus. Tweek could feel his anxiety rising again and his fingers started trembling. Everything hurt, his face, his inside that craves coffee and his heart.

"What was that about?" Tweek finally found the courage to say.

"It's not important," he replied, and said nothing more the entire ride home.

The awkward silence continues 'till they got to Tweek's house. Craig handed Tweek his bag so he could find his keys. Tweek unlocked the door and walked in, he turn around and Craig had already turn to head home.

"Craig,"

"Yes?" Craig replied in a low tone, not even turning his head to look at Tweek.

Tweek could feel water rounding in his eyes and quickly turned away. "See you tomorrow, Craig."

Tweek locked all the bolts to the door and went into the kitchen and made himself espresso. His sore face itch with every tear that fell to his chin and one by one dropping to the floor.

Craig will be mad, Tweek thought as he sat at the table with the espresso in front of him. Craig blamed his twitching, the fact that Tweek saw things, pretty much everything that was odd about Tweek to the amount of black coffee Tweek consumed each day. He said it wasn't healthy to drink coffee like it was water. Still, it was all Tweek ever knew.

For the most part Craig was right, when Tweek was coffee free, he wasn't twitching, stuttering or seeing things.

Tweek took a sip and it just felt right, he sob because he could not understand why drinking coffee was making him a little happy this very moment.

Tweek patiently waited for Craig to return all summer. Like a love sick puppy just waiting, Tweek respected his space when all he wanted to do was hear his voice every minute of everyday. Now Craig is back, and it feels like he is still away. Tweek hated himself that very moment, hated that he had allowed himself to develop feelings for him. Tweek guessed he fell for the playing house syndrome. Living together makes you feel like you are married but you really are not. Pretending to be a couple when truly it was a lie.

Tweek, after all, was the one who insisted that they get back together those years ago. For him it was simple because he realized the good person Craig was and how Craig inspired him to believe in himself. So truly it was never a lie for him.

Tweek drank the hot coffee, and pushed his chair back and away from the table. He felt his heart racing, and couldn't breath. This was the first thing that he has had all day since he snuck a sip at 4 am in the morning.

He could feel his head pounding and the room spinning, how he managed to get to his room was a mystery.

Tweek found his phone and check for messages. Nothing, only tweets from the president. Tweek dropped the phone on the bed and shut his eyes when the room started to spin again.

Picking up his phone once more he decided to message Craig.

To Craig:

I thought that you respected me enough to want to get ahead of the rumors. Your behavior, although not strange, confirms them. I'm glad one of us had an amazing summer.

Tweek sent the message right as his batteries were dying. When he realized where his charger was, he decided no one is texting him anyway and just pushed the phone off his bed and then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek's eyes popped open, staring directly at the digital clock on the nightstand by his bed. He slept so close to the edge that he was surprised he hasn't fallen. As he scoot backwards he felt something, rather someone. As he slowly flipped around, he could feel his heart beating when he saw Craig sleeping next to him. Tweek froze not sure how to respond.

The light of the moon flowed into the room kissing Craig's face. His hat and jacket was off, he wore just his pants and his shirt. His bow cut hair that was slightly not too long not too short, covering his eyes as he slept. So many different emotions was running through Tweek. He was happy to see him, angry, sad, in love and heartbroken all at the same time. Tweek watched his breathing for a bit, and imagine what it would feel like to kiss him. Craig, was so handsome, Tweek thought.

He went through puberty before a lot of the boys at school. Yet not a single break out, his skin was so clear, so smooth and his lips red and always looked soft. Tweek closed his eyes when he images Craig kissing Jessie. Tweek tried to do away with the thought of him have sex with her but couldn't. Nor could he get over how sad Jessie looked today. The longing in her eyes, that Tweek saw whenever he looked in the mirror. Tweek eyes failed him again, as he couldn't stop wiping the tears that emerged. He quietly got out of bed went into the bathroom where he stayed till he could get his nerves under control. He splashed water on his face a few time before staring in the mirror. He nose was black and blue and there were some bruising under his right eye and lip was broken at the corner.

He wasn't sure what to do about Craig, the right thing to do would be to wake him up and tell him to leave but it wasn't what Tweek wanted ever. He turn off the bathroom light and walked out of the bathroom. Craig was up and was sitting at the edge of the bed, his blue eyes unnoticeable. Seeing him up and there caused Tweek to freeze in place.

"I was worried," Craig said, "You were breathing but I could wake you up."

"I guess I had a long day," Tweek replied. "How did you get in?"

"Your Dad let me in, after warning me you were sleeping," he said, in a dry tone. It was normal that our parents would let us in to each other places.

"W-why are you here?" Tweek asked.

Craig looked up and just stared and that made Tweek angry. Still he stood frozen.

"I wanted to address your text," Craig said standing.

A knot started to build in Tweek's throat.

"I should have told you sooner," Craig began. "I don't understand why this is even so hard to talk about. Yes we are pretending, still it hard for me." He rambled.

The word pretend sent shockwaves through Tweek's body, he was devastated and it took everything in him to keep tears in.

"I ran into Jessie while I was staying in Oregon, and we hook up. At first we just hung out all the time because we were the only people we knew out there but then shit started to happen and things happen and we did things..." Craig paused and wiped his eyes.

Tweek could see that Craig was hurting so he sat beside him.

"I am sorry, Tweek. I know we are not gay, and all of this is fake, but it's the principle that matters and I am sorry I did not tell you and I am sorry you had to hear it from someone else."

Tweek rested his hand on Craig's shoulder. He couldn't respond right away. Fearing he would start to cry.

After a few minutes Tweek said, "thank you for telling me, I know it must have been difficult for you."

When Tweek saw a tear fall from Craig's eyes, he wipped it away.

"Do you care about her?" Tweek asked.

"I think so," Craig replied.

"She look like she cares deeply about you too," Tweek replied. "Are we still going to be friends?"

Craig look surprised by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"We weren't really friends before the yoai thing, and I don't think people believe or care anymore about us so I guess why wait till college to be happy?" Tweek said wiping his eyes.

"You're my best friend, Tweek. I can't imagine life without you around. I want us to always be friends," Craig said wrapping his arm around Tweek. Tweek can feel what left of his heart shattering, till he became numb by it and by everything. It took everything in him to utter the words _me too._

"Are we cool?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. When Craig stood up and went for his things, Tweek stayed in the same spot. "See you at the bus stop," Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. Craig who came through the door decided to leave out the window. When he disappeared in the distance. Tweek collapsed in agony. He wanted at that very moment to die, to cut out his heart and no longer feel the pain. He cried till his eyes burned and till he couldn't produce anymore tears.

When it was time to go to school, Tweek couldn't move. He just sat there staring across the room. He knew his parent wouldn't come check him, rather they would leave a note for him to read downstairs. So there wouldn't be anyone around to tell or force him to go to school.

When it was noon Tweek forced himself up and down the stairs to the coffee machine. Pouring everything in the canister into to 1 big cup and the rest into a bowl. He pulled from the cabinet cornflakes and poured it into the bowl with coffee and sat at the table and ate it. When he was done he went back upstairs. Locked his door and the window and laid back in bed.

Finally at about 6pm and upon hear his parents enter, Tweek decide to charge his phone and unlock the door. As he did his room door open and his mom walked in to see if he was home.

A worried look took over her face as she finally saw Tweek's face.

"Omg, Tweek, what happened to you?"

"Got in a fright yesterday but I am fine Mom don't worry," Tweek said very tired, stop her from touching his face. Tweek quickly went into details about the fight, but assured her he was ok and that he wasn't suspended.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"Great," he lied.

"Ok, we brought home kfc, and ice coffee. Come eat before it gets cold."

Tweek nodded and followed her downstairs. That night he heard his phone vibrating. The entire time he was in his room he was in a trance and couldn't break free from it and didn't hear his phone buzzing.

There were lots of messages from Craig and Butters and one from Kenny. He read Kenny's first and it said —sorry about the break up.

Tweek can feel his blood boiling, he couldn't believe Craig had already told the world. Butter message started with "are you ok?" And ended with "I hated Jessie she won't give Craig space."

"There you are," Tweek mutter as fresh tears were forming. He never imagined that Craig would get with Jessie so soon after. Tweek didn't even bother open Craig messages. He just deleted the whole conversation. Tweek tried to sleep but couldn't. It was almost 6:30 am in the morning when he felt tired. As he closed his eyes to sleep. He Mom knock on the door to wake him to get ready to go to school.

It was Friday, and Tweek just wanted one more day away from everyone to recollect his life that was torn to pieces. He tried to tell his mom that he wasn't feeling well, but she forced him out of the house away. As he dragged himself, shirt not button properly to the bus stop, the sight of the gang waiting for the bus angered him.

The closer Tweek got the quieter the group became. Normally Tweek would walk to the front where Craig stood and is standing, instead he stop next to Butters who was at the end.

"Hey Tweek," Clyde said.

"Hey, morning everyone," Tweek responded without a single stutter. His brain was too tired to waste energy on even that.

"I text and called you yesterday," Craig said from behind.

Without looking back, Tweek replied by saying "battery was dead,"

"Yeah ok," Craig muttered, annoyed. The bus came and Craig got on the bus first then Clyde, Tweek was last and as he got on the bus he realized he didn't know where he would sit. He look back and saw that Craig was still standing waiting for him to take his usually seat. Tweek almost didn't go, but he was a sucker for those blue confused eyes.

Tweek ignored Craig's long stares the entire ride to school. It was surprising how quiet it was on the bus, no jokes came from Eric or anyone. Tweek was happy about that.

When they got off the bus Tweek proceeded into the building, but came to a stop when Craig grabbed him.

"Are we ok?" Craig asked.

"Yes," Tweek replied.

"Are you sure?"

Tweek was about to reply, but saw Jessie coming.

"9:00," Tweek said and backed away. Craig was confused about what Tweek meant 'till Jessie wrapped her arm around his. Tweek sighed and walked off.

"Tweek!" Craig called but Tweek just waved.

In homeroom everyone stared at Tweek, he wasn't sure if it was because he was black and blue or because the people who knew him knew he and Craig was over. Craig who sat beside him spent the entire time tapping his pen and staring at Tweek. It was strange not getting reaction or and glance from Tweek.

As he was heading out the door, Craig grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. Tweek stared at the ground for a few minute before looking up at Craig.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"You don't have to do that anymore," Tweek mumbled and turned away.

"I want to," Craig said lowly, never letting his hand go.

"Don't, I'd hate for people to think you're still gay," Tweek replied. Craig face paled, his eyes got very glossy but he turned and walk away before anything could drop from his eyes.

As he walked off Tweek's eyes blurred with tears. He had no clue what Craig wanted from me.

When lunch came around Tweek was going to skip it, but ran into butter who then dragged him to lunch. When he enter Craig was already staring at him from the table he sat at with the guys, their girlfriends and Jessie. Tweek got on the line with Butters to order food and when they were done it pained him to have to sit at the table with them. However it was easier when sitting on the opposite side.

"Are you guys not talking?" Eric asked confused.

Craig ignore him, never taking his eyes off Tweek who pulled out a notebook to draw.

"Babe, since you're not eating, do you want to skip this?" Jessie said to Craig. Tweek stopped drawing for a moment to listen to Craig respond. Tweek remember when Craig use to call him babe.

"Tweek, you alright?" Token asked.

"Yeah, you've been out of it." Clyde added.

"Why do any of you care?" Tweek replied in low in controlled voice, his first look towards their end of the table since he sat down.

Everyone was shocked even Stan and his gang.

"Just worried about you, geez," Token said annoyed.

Tweek smirked. "Don't be, pretend it's like summer and I don't exist." Tweek said closing his notebook and leaving everyone at the table stunned.

"Looks to me like your ex is dealing with a heartbreak," Eric uttered loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

The last two classes was so difficult for Tweek. Not only was Craig staring, but Tweek was so tired that he started to see things from the corner of his eyes. When the bell rang and it was time to go he gathered his things and walked towards the door. Craig close behind.

"Would you like to come over?" Craig asked.

Tweek sighed. "I can't, I am so tired."

"You can sleep at my place," Craig said, stopping him. Tweek was going to speak, but saw a strange woman standing to the side of Craig, and when he blinked she was gone. Tweek paled.

"Babe you—

"Don't call me that, it's confusing!!" Tweek snapped.

"Ok, you need to get some sleep and lay off the coffee."

"That's the goal," Tweek said looking him in the eyes. A few strand escaped Craig's hat covering his left eye. Tweek reached up and brushed the strands away.

As he did, Craig bit his lips and in return Tweek heart started beating roughly again. Tweek envied Jessie, he and Craig had pretend dated for 5 years and they have never kissed. She spent the summer with him and they did everything. When Tweek eyes watered, he pulled his hand away and look away.

Craig stood frozen unsure what to do.

"Next Time," Tweek replied and walk off. It hurt him to see Craig hurt, but his pain didn't compare to how Tweek was feeling. Craig was going through the fear of losing a friend where Tweek had felt like life no longer mattered.

That evening Tweek tried to sleep but couldn't, he had come home and drank several cup of coffee and couldn't be still. His room was dark and he sat in the corner, with his head pressed into his knees. All around him were shadows and they scared him. He wanted so badly to sleep but couldn't, his brain wouldn't shut off. He was falling back into the life before Craig. Where he saw and heard things. He was so happy when the monster went away, without Craig as his light they were returning and he was returning to his old self. When he heard his windows open he didn't bother open his eyes. He just rocked back and forth as he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. There was nothing there and the noise wasn't real.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah, Tweek," Craig replied.

Tweek stared at him for along while, almost as if he wasn't sure. Craig got on his knee and grabbed Tweek face.

"It's me," he said, worried.

Tweek touch his face to be sure he was real, before sobbing. Craig wrapped his arm around him and held him tight.

"It's ok, I am here." Craig said, kissing his forehead.

Tweek closed his eyes, while rested his head on Craig's shoulder. He felt his heart beating slower until the nose faded around him.

The next morning, Tweek woke up with a migraine. He tried to pull the pillow to his face to block the sun, but Craig was sleeping next to him. It wasn't a dream, Craig was here.

Tweek wanted to be upset, but when you have to choose between dealing with anger or a migraine he choose migraine. Coffee always helped, he thought sliding off the bed.

Craig grabbed his hand, "No coffee."

Tweek hissed.

"You can throw a fit if you want to, I don't fucking care!" Craig muttered pulling him back into bed.

Tweek laid down frustrated, ripping the pillow from underneath Craig's head to cover his face. Craig saw that the sun was bothering him, so he got up and closed the blinds, the room turned pitch black with rays from the sun sneaking in only through small openings.

Craig pulled the pillow off Tweek's face and returned it to where it was. And while laying on his side, he watched Tweek whose head was facing the door.

"Why are you here Craig?" Tweek whispered.

"I'm worried about you," Craig replied.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you," Craig answered.

"I don't think I can convince you to believe me," Tweek said annoyed.

"I had a dream you killed your yourself," Craig said emotional.

Tweek turned to Craig, Craig looked very worried, he expected the dream was why Craig was here.

Tweek smiled. "That would probably be an improvement in my life," Tweek said in poor taste, but Craig face paled, his mouth opened in shock.

"I'm sorry, that was a terrible joke."

Craig flipped on his back, not sure how to respond his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to ever be in a world that you are not physically in, Tweek," Craig replied, Tweek heart started to ache, he felt that way about Craig as well which is why the situation was so hard for him. Tweek lifted to look down at Craig. Craig was fighting back tears.

"Craig, I'm sorry."

"Is it about Jessie? Because if it is I will break up with her if it means you would be happy. We can go back to the original plan."

Tweek thought about the original plan, pretend till college and never look back. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Craig.

However, he never wanted Craig to want to be with him because he was afraid he would do something crazy. He wanted Craig to want to be with him because he loved him the way Tweek loved him. Despite how he felt, it was obvious that Craig felt that way for Jessie and probably always have.

Tweek wiped his own tears away before wrapping his arms around Craig, pulling him close. "I don't want you to do that. I meant it, I want you to be happy."

"And you're not?" Craig turned to face him. His lips inches away from Tweek's. It took everything in Tweek's powers to not touch his lips to Craig's. It was everything he wanted, he wanted to know what it would feel like, what Craig tasted like.

"Let's be honest here, I've always been many levels of fucked up, and you've always tried to see the good in me." Craig tried to respond but Tweek covered his mouth with his hand. "but I promise I won't kill myself," Tweek said and then back away, using the sheet to cover his whole body completely. Still Craig managed to find a way to remove the separation.

Craig pretend to be asleep as Tweek's mom and Dad walked in and then walk out when they saw them together sleeping. Tweek parents was much cooler than Craig's parents-well Dad. They were in love with the two being together and were never surprised to find them in bed together. As if Tweek could convince Craig to sleep on a. Air Mattress anyway.

It was noon when Tweek finally woke up, his tv was on and Craig was playing video games. Tweek got up and went to shower. Craig eyes never left the game, beside him was Tweek's breakfast and on the other side was an empty plate.

Tweek wrapped in a towel, went to grabbed his usual clothes to wear, when he couldn't hear the game. He turned to Craig and found him staring.

"Your hair looks silver," Craig said in a monotone voice. Watching Tweek from head to toe. "Where did the pack come from?" Craig said looking at his abs.

Tweek blushes bright red, "I don't know. I was never trying."

"I draw the line, when you get taller than me." He said turning back to his game.

Tweek laughed and went back into the bathroom to get dress. When he was done, he went and sat next to Craig.

"You used my tooth brush again." Tweek mutter picking up his plate.

"Yup, and your bitch shampoo—it smells good,"

Tweek smiled and pick up his plate to eat.

"Who is live?" He asked.

"Eric, jimmy, Kenny, Stan and Token."

"Are you login as yourself?" Tweek asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope — THE FUCK ERIC!" Craig scream into the mic. Eric had shot him in the game,

"Aww, you butt hurt brah?" Eric teased.

Tweek could hear the guys laughing through the television screen.

Tweek laughed. Noticed the Thermos cup next to him, when he opened it to drink he noticed it was filled with water.

"Was there coffee?" Tweek asked watching Craig from the corner of his eyes.

"Yup."

Tweek sighed.

"I don't care," Craig muttered.

"Your parents aren't worried about you?"

"Nope- DA FUCK KENNY!" He yelled at the tv.

Tweek laughed.

"I am glad you think it's funny! You are stuck with me this weekend so stop trying to get rid of me."

Tweek wanted so badly to asked what about his girlfriend but he was afraid Craig might hit him with the controller. He was already pissed with the guys killing him with no real backup. Token was terrible at this game, Clyde was unreliable whenever they played, Tweek was usually Craig's backup in the games.

By the evening Tweek was going through a horrible withdrawal. He couldn't go to the kitchen without Craig following.

"Hey, get dress we are going over to Clyde's,"

Tweek look at the time that read 7pm and then to Craig.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"He asked us to come over, has something to show us. Stan and them will be over as well."

"I dunno, I wasn't the friendliest person the last time we were together."

"No you weren't," Craig said stern. "But they realized why you feel that way and want to do better. So come on you can't be here alone."

"How do you plan to go away to college and make sure I never have a cup of coffee?"

"Easy, we will apply for the same college," Craig said throwing Tweek a sweater.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the feedback, it's hard to know if it's worth continuing if no one likes it. Here is this chapter, sorry for any error. I will continue to go back and edit as I go along. At this point the story started to write itself. As it took me by surprised as well lol.**

~3~

They arrived a Clyde' house, and almost every guy that they knew was there listening to music or watching tv. Tweek and Craig were greeted when they entered, Clyde smelt like he had a few beer and from the looks of it, his dad was probably out with his girlfriend.

Ever since Clyde's Mom tragic death, his dad forgot how to be a parent and pretty much let Clyde do whatever he wanted.

"So what's this about?" Craig asked walking into the family room that was pretty much Clyde's game room.

"So the girl created a new list that I thought I'd share with everyone."

"That's what we're here for? Yeah, sorry guys, but I'm going home," Eric said irritated standing. He didn't do well in the last list.

"This list is different, it was made not just by our girls but with the help of the new girls at school. Fresh eyes. Also more guys to judge," Clyde held up a USB.

"So, who is the cutest freshman?" Stan asked, very curious.

"Sit," Clyde said excited. Eric sighed and then sat down. Clyde gave the flash drive to Token who connected it to the computer that was connected to the screen.

"From your smile, I take it you already looked at the list," Craig said, not surprised.

Clyde grinned, sitting on the arm rest of his couch.

"Where did you get the list from?" Kyle asked.

"Lisa Berger," Clyde blushed.

"Your ex that turned extremely hot and wants nothing to do with you?" Kenny said with a grin.

"Oh she wants me, I know she does." Clyde said, confident.

When the list appeared on the screen everyone quieted down, and focused on the list. Everyone except Tweek. Tweek who sat next to Craig skimmed the room. There were Xbox games spread all over the coffee table and beer on the pool table. Pizza boxes on the floor and paper plates everywhere. If their parents knew about the beer they'd probably lose their shit. Or not, after all South Park parents weren't really good parents.

"Like Craig is still number one," Stan said irritated, his girlfriend was on the committee and must have agreed. The guy who was voted number two surprised everyone in the room.

Everyone turned to Tweek.

"What?!" Tweek asked, startled as all eyes were on him as his eyes returned from scanning the room.

"Second cutest," Kenny replied. Tweek was surprised, but didn't care.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a shoe shop to give them free shoes," Tweek joked. Everyone but Clyde laughed.

"I am number 6?" Eric said shocked.

Eric changed the most over the years, as he got taller, he became leaner and was actually handsome however he was still an asshole/psychopath.

"Who the fuck is Gordon?" Eric asked.

"Fucked up face," Kenny added.

"Wait, how old is this list? How is fuck face even included after Tweek kick his ass first day?" Eric asked Tweek.

"He is actually not bad looking, he is a brown haired Kenny," Tweek said and everyone turn around to look at him. Tweek paused, "What?"

"So you've been checking me out Tweek?" Kenny teased. Tweek turned red and gave him the Craig finger.

"So you have a thing for people with dark hair and blue eyes?" Craig added with one eyebrow raised. Tweek wanted to say maybe, but Craig did not look entertained.

Tweek sighed, "I am just saying that if the list was discussed before the fight, he is actually good looking. I would move him or Kenny to number two."

"You are making me blush," Kenny replied, grinning.

"Shut up," Tweek laughed.

Craig stared at Tweek, but said nothing more.

"I think Craig is in his feelings right now," Clyde laughed.

"You will be feeling a lot of things in minute if you continue," Craig warned.

Clyde quieted right away.

"Good thing is we managed to stay at the top of the freshman list." Kyle said proudly.

Out of 40 people on the list, everyone in the room stayed at the top 20. Tweek turned to Craig who even before he saw his face he felt Craig's anger.

"What's wrong?" Tweek said confused.

"Not important," he muttered.

Confused Tweek left it alone. The rest of the evening turned into the guys arguing over the list, hottest girl, and video games. Craig felt better as the evening went on and went and joined the guys by the pool table. Clyde's Dad pop in for a bit and then disappeared up the stairs with his girlfriend.

At around 10 pm the bell rang, Clyde opened the door yelling excitedly, "Come in!"

Lisa Berger, Nichole, Wendy, Heidi, Bebe, Jessie, Red and the rest of girl poured in.

"Who invited you guys?" Eric asked, annoyed to see his girlfriend. When Tweek look at Craig he looked a little agitated. All the other guys were excited except for Tweek.

"Clyde said it was ok," Lisa said.

Tweek pretended not to watched as Jessie worked her way to Craig. She went in for a hug and he hugged her back kissing the top of her head. Then Craig did something Tweek have never seen him do. For a moment Craig shut his eyes before kissing her head again and they stayed locked in each other arms for a few minutes before separating.

It was then that Tweek realized that Craig may have been in love with her. Tweek started counting backwards, his heart again had sank to the bottom of his soul and he was trying so desperately to find it and mend it quick.

These were things Tweek already knew. Craig doesn't have feelings for him, Craig broke it off, Craig moved on—immediately. Tweek was trying to accept that but it was very painful for him. Tweek's eyelids turned red as he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of everyone. Butters left Bebe to come sit beside him. Handing him a can of soda. He didn't say anything just gave Tweek the company he needed and the block he need from seeing Craig.

Tweek wanted to thank Butters, but he was afraid it would trigger the tears he had been fighting back.

In the background, a song by Sam Smith,'Too good at goodbyes' started to play and although it wasn't Tweek musical genre, it touched him as he felt the song was for him. It was exactly how he has felt the last few days and when the song was over he knew what to do. It wasn't clear before but at that very moment it was something that he had to do to preserve his own sanity. He needed to say goodbye and avoid Craig 'till they graduate from high school.

After taking sip, Tweek plotted his leave. He knew getting up and walking out would make things extremely awkward, so he had to wait perhap use the bathroom and leave out the back door.

When it seemed like everyone was focus on the pool game at the side of the room, Tweek got up and walked to the back room. From there he past the bathroom and went out the back door. He felt like he could breathe again, like the walls were not closing in on him anymore.

"Tweek,"

Tweek stop. Did he have a chip in his body that alerted Craig whenever he was not around? Tweek balled his fist and turned around and snapped. "What?! What is it now? What do you want from me?" Tweek said freaking out. Craig was shock at Tweek's violent outburst.

Craig frowned. "I'll walk you home," Craig said,

"I don't need you to do that! In fact I don't need you to do anything for me. I just want you to leave me the fuck alone!" Tweek yelled, the tears that he had kept in finally broke the line spilling down his face and they were hot.

"Tweek, let's talk," Craig said, concerned.

"No, I don't want to talk,"

"That doesn't make sense, you are upset let's talk about it."

"You are the last person I want to talk to about my feelings. Either you are self-absorbed or selfish not figure out that you are the cause of my frustration,"

"I'm sorry, Tweek," Craig said.

"Don't be sorry just leave me alone," Tweek snapped.

"Please just tell me what's bothering you?"

Tweek paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I told you that I wanted you to be happy, and that's a fucking lie. The truth is I don't think I can ever be happy for you and I want to be but I can't," Tweek confessed, "Craig, you don't know and I hope you never know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back," Tweek cried.

Craig was frozen.

"Whatever it was that we had, was fake to you but it was real to me. Craig, I love you, and I loved you enough to know when it time to say goodbye despite how painful it is."

"Tweek," Craig said now walking towards him.

"Stop where you are! I need you to stop or the moment I get the chance, I will breaking every promise I have ever made to you!" Tweek warned.

Craig paled, he knew the promise Tweek was talking about.

"I promise that I wouldn't hurt myself and you have my word but I need you to leave me alone forever, that is my condition. Don't call, text and please don't show up at my house unexpectedly. Just leave me alone forever," Tweek sobbed.

"I can't Tweek. Tweek, I love you too."

Tweek froze, his stomach twisted into knots, his heart was beating out of his chest. He just experienced a mind fuck and didn't realize Craig had closed the gap between them.

"I don't understand it, I'm not gay, I'm not attractive to other guys, just to you," Craig said cupping Tweek's face. "I just need time to figure what everything I am feeling means. I just need time please."

"I am sorry Craig but I can't be around you and your girlfriend while you try to figure out what you want."

"I'll break up with her," Craig said, as tears covered his eyes.

"I don't want you to do that, I watch you today Craig, you are obviously in love with her." Tweek said and shook his head, his tear were still hot as they fell. "Am I wrong?"

Craig couldn't answer.

"You know you love her, but with me it's something you need to figure out,"Tweek sighed. "Think about it, you are in love with her after just one summer with her, and we faked dated for years and I've never seen you look at me the way you look at her. You don't love me, you are just afraid to lose a friend."

"That's not fair," Craig cried.

"Life…, it isn't fair," Tweek said, cupping Craig face and lightly kissing his lip before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't help but to smile at the reviews, thank you for your insight. I am happy this story touches you all. Please don't cry! :hug: Reading that tells me that I am doing something right. Also, I want my Tweekers to be happy too, but this story is writing itself at this point and when I read it back I am like wait a minute what just happened lol. I decided to upload this chapter I figured why not, especially since it's already written. Again, I apologize for the errors. I will continue to read it back and edit as often as possible.**

To Tweek's surprised he had no more cry left in him by the time he got home. His parents were watching a movie when he entered. They watch him for a long while before asking if he was ok. He explained, finally that Craig and him had broken up and that he never wants to talk about it— ever. Tweek's Dad was devastated. Tweek went up to his room closed the door, lock his window and laid in bed. He was physically and mentally drain and didn't know where to go from now. He has just pushed away the love of his life, his best friend, he had no one else. He was alone. Well not entirely, he remembered Butters. Still, he doesn't think he could ever face them ever again.

Hearing Craig say those words, many days ago, would have meant everything to Tweek. Now it just felt empty like a last minute scramble on how to save their weird relationship. Tweek wasn't blind, he saw the way Craig looked at Jessie. It was love, how could you love two people?

Tweek couldn't sleep, he laid face down in bed till the morning rolled in and left. At about noon his concerned parent just left food outside his door hoping that he would eat.

By that evening, he was able to cry again and enough to tire his body and sleep.

When Monday came around Tweek got up at 4 in the morning and got ready to leave to school. Tweek left the house at 6:45 that gave him time walk to the high school in the next town, clear his mind but most importantly he can avoid having to take the school bus with the guys.

When Tweek got to school, the school yard was already filled with students eating breakfast and just hanging out. Tweek walked over to the baseball field and sat on the grass there waiting for the doors to open.

"So you are just going to sit and watch the field," a voice said. The voice was familiar but Tweek wasn't sure who it really belonged to. When Tweek turned around and saw who it was, he let out a deep sigh and then turned back ignoring him completely.

"Do you have a social deficit or something?" Gordon asked.

"Your eye looks better, been using ice?" Tweek said getting up.

Gordon just laughed. "Lots of it."

"Need something?" Tweek asked.

"Nope," Gordon said and walked past him.

Tweek watched him 'till he was completely out of sight. He didn't trust him.

Tweek was among the first students to get to homeroom. He pulled out his notebook to sketch and keep him distracted while the room filled with students. When Craig and the others walked in they all paused. It took Craig a couple of minutes to process the sight of Tweek there before walking to his seat. Craig had assumed Tweek had skipped school again.

"Hey Tweek," each of the guys said as the walk to their seat.

Tweek did a solute wave.

"Hey," Craig said as he sat beside him. Tweek tensed a bit but continued to draw.

"Hey," Tweek replied minutes later never taking his eyes of the picture he was sketching.

"That looks really good," Craig said, taking a glimpse of the sketch Tweek made of the hulk.

"Thanks," Tweek replied,

"Can I ask how you got here?"

Tweek sighed, he rested his pen down and leaned back in his seat. "I walked."

"Wow… you shouldn't have to-"

"Craig, stop," Tweek's said, inhaling deeply.

Craig nodded and faced forward.

The day dragged on and now it was lunch. To avoid Craig, Tweek brought his own lunch and coffee from home, and went the long way around the building just to a sit outside beside the field again.

"Seriously, this area is taken."

"Not him again," Tweek muttered. Tweek hissed as gather his things to leave and find a new spot. He had no interest in arguing or fighting he just wanted to drink his coffee in peace.

"It's a joke, relax." Gordon said walking over to Tweek.

"What do you want?" Tweek asked.

"Nothing," Gordon replied.

"Then why are you here?" Tweek said looking around.

"You look distress, I take it from your break up. Your ex, he is like with a girl now."

"So you are here to offer me kind words and blessings for the future?" Tweek hissed.

Gordon sat next to him, "Nope. That's lame." He said and smiled.

Tweek was surprised that he smiled back.

"Did you draw this?" He said picking up Tweek's notebook and flipping through it.

Tweek nodded.

"You're really good,"

"Thanks," Tweek replied, less defensive.

"So are the girls rumors true, you guys were never gay?"

Tweek cringed. He couldn't understand why this guy was interested in his life especially after their fight.

"We pretended for a long while," Tweek started and finished.

"He pretend, from the heart broken look you are wearing, I take it you not so much. Are you gay?"

Tweek thought about it for a minute and wasn't sure. The only person he has ever loved was a boy, so did that make him gay?

"I dunno." Tweek replied.

"Are you attracted to guy?" Gordon asked.

"Are you attracted to guys?" Tweek asked irritated with all the question.

"Sometimes," Gordon replied still flipping through Tweek's notebook.

Tweek turned to him and stared at him for a long time. He was very surprised by his answer. Gordon turned to Tweek and smiled before continuing to look through his book.

For whatever the reason Tweek thought him to be attractive. Reminded him a little of Craig and a lot like Kenny. All three with bright blue eyes. Then it dawn on him that he found Kenny attractive. Was he gay?

"Sometimes?" Tweek asked, after returning to reality.

"Yup. Sometimes I like girls and other times I like guys. Even guys who loses their shit and hits the wrong person because he thought that person grabbed him," Gordon said handing Tweek back his notebook.

Tweek face flushed. He wasn't sure if he was serious or playing a trick on him.

"You were technically, standing behind me," Tweek muttered.

"True, but if you took one minute to ask, you'd would have seen that it was some random dude."

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believe you are serious," Tweek told him.

"I know it's the stiff face, that you caused btw, when I can move my face I am sure I will sound more sincere," Gordon said laying back on the grass staring at the sky.

Tweek laughed out loud. The first time since the beginning of summer.

"So you have a thing for boys who were dump by their ex's?"

"I think we will benefit from the experience. See my girlfriend broke up with me, I am devastated. Your boyfriend broke up with you, and you are a mess— all the ingredients for good company. Think about it," he said standing. As he did the bell range.

Tweek stood as well.

"Why did she break up with you?"

"I dunno, something about me being a dick, whatever that means," Gordon said as they walk towards the building.

"You are a dick though," Tweek replied, seriously.

"Well, I mean I can't be a vagina," he responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Do your friend know you are,"

"Semi gay? Yes. I've known my friends since pre school."

"They know you are talking to me?" Tweek asked.

"Yup, it's cool. I don't think they want to have a run in with your gang again."

Tweek frowned at the idea of his gang/ friends. He doesn't know if they were even ever friends.

Since they had class together they walked together. Gordon's friend eventually joined but stayed on Gordon's side. During class, Tweek snuck glances of Gordon, he doesn't understand what the hell had occur but the distraction was well needed.

Gordon walk along side of Tweek to their next class that was doors away from each other. As Tweek was approaching Kenny, Clyde and Butter who was facing him whispered something to Craig, who had his back turned to him. Craig turned around and just stared, Tweek didn't look long enough to see what the emotion was.

"Tweek," Kenny said surprised.

To his own surprise he laughed shyly. It was seriously awkward.

"Oh before I forget your phone," Gordon said with his hand out.

"What about it?" Tweek said confused.

"Number," he sighed.

Tweek passed him his phone, and Gordon used Tweek's phone to called his phone so that they both have each other's number. When Gordon left Tweek shyly look at the guys.

"What was that about?" Craig asked, extremely confused.

"He wants to be friends," Tweek said, lowly.

"And you trust the guy who you fought days ago?" Kenny snapped.

"I don't mysterion, so don't worry."

Tweek looked from Kenny to Craig they both still looked puzzled.

Craig stared at Tweek the entire class. And Tweek pretended he did not see it. The stare even continued during their last period. By the time they gathered their things Stan and the guys were outside waiting for them.

"Tryout, no fucking excuses today," Stan blurted out the minute they exited the door.

"I don't know," Tweek said scratching his head.

"Tweek's in," Kenny said, then looking towards Craig.

"Sure," Craig replied.

After tryouts, Tweek was exhausted but felt great. There was a time they hated baseball, but it grew on them as time went on. There were different tryouts going on, from football to lacrosse. If Tweek was taller and maybe built he would have loved to play football.

As the guys try to stay cool, Tweek found himself stealing glances of Craig's as he took his shirt of to cool down. Tweek couldn't ignore his beauty, he was simply the most beautiful person he had ever had the company of being with.

"Tweek check his phone for the time since giving it to Gordon and noticed a text from a number he didn't recognized.

'You should give lacrosse a go. Baseball is great but you would actually have to hit the ball.'

Tweek figured it was Gordon.

"Are you stalking me?" Tweek text back, putting his phone away quickly when the guys stood up to leave. They got on bus, Tweek sat in the middle as opposed to the front. Butters sat with him. Since he was the first on the bus he did look up to see craig expression when he walk to the back.

When it's was their stop Tweek turned to wave goodbye to the guys, Craig looked like he wanted to say something but the words couldn't escape his lips. It was very strange to leave things this way, not have Craig come home with him, to not have his better half with him. However for Tweek being just friends with Craig was not enough for him. Tweek wanted more and if he couldn't he wanted nothing to do with him.

By the time Tweek got to his room, Gordon had already responded.

'Nope, I play lacrosse. I saw you trying out for baseball. You're Not bad. Think about my offer?'

Tweek waited 20 Min before he replied.

"I don't recall," he said.

"Lol, ok. I'll let you sleep on it. Goodnight," Gordon replied.

Tweek connect his phone to his charger and then laid in bed. He was so tired. Afraid that if he went downstairs to have coffee he'd never sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Second day, Tweek walked to school. This time with two thermos filled with coffee. It was getting colder, the air smelled like cinnamon and burning tree bark. He had a couple of blocks left till he arrived at the high school when a car pulled up alongside of him.

"Are you walking?" Gordon said surprised. Tweek was surprised to see him. He was in the passenger side and an older boy was driving. "Tweek this is my brother Kevin. Kevin Tweek."

Kevin nodded.

"Need a lift?" Gordon asked.

"No, it's cool," Tweek replied, even though he was very cold.

"We are all going to the same place. Get in!" Gordon said turn back to open the back door for Tweek.

Tweek hesitated, but then got in. In two minutes they were on school grounds. Kevin, who Tweek learned was a Senior parked his car and walk off to meet his group of friends. Tweek was a little nervous being left alone with Gordon, but Gordon smile was so contagious that Tweek felt relaxed after a few minutes. Tweek walked to the grass area to wait for the doors to open because he didn't want to run in to the guys. Gordon followed him.

"What's with the two thermos?" Gordon asked.

"I love coffee," Tweek said, shyly.

"So much that you need two thermos?" He asked, confused and Tweek nodded. Gordon smiled, "I am not a coffee drinker, I'll have some but it seriously depends on my mood."

"My parents own a coffee shop, so I've had coffee all of my life."

"Oh I see. Why were you walking?" Gordon asked, concerned.

"Good exercise," Tweek replied, knowing it was because he didn't want to see Craig.

"So…" he dragged the word. "Thought about it?" Gordon asked.

"With all the guys here, why me?" Tweek wondered, skeptical.

"Well, I think you are simply good looking, and you are clearly in love with a guy. And since I don't want to deal with another crazy bitch, I figure why not. Of course it may make our significant others jealous but who says we don't deserve good company?"

"Wait, your girlfriend goes here to?" Tweek said surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately," he hissed.

"So you want to make her jealous?" Tweek asked.

"No. I just want much needed distraction. You?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't want Craig to be jealous, it's a horrible feeling. I just want someone to see me for once," Tweek said, fight tears. He wished he wasn't so emotion but he couldn't help but be.

"Well, I see you," Gordon replied looking forward.

Tweek blushed, staring at him..

"Take your time and think about it," Gordon said standing, as he did Tweek stood as well.

"Ok," Tweek said looking at h.

"Ok as in you will think about it? Or ok you want to see where things go?"

Tweek blushed, and looked away. "The second part.

Gordon smiled as if he had just been given an award,

"Cool," Gordon replied, very pleased at Tweek reply. "I know you said your last relationship was pretend but it was real for you. But have you guys ever—"

"—No I'm 15," Tweek interrupted wide eyed.

Gordon laughed at Tweek's awkwardly, adorable response.

"Not talking about sex," Gordan laughed. "I was going to say kissed him or anyone?"

Tweek turned red, he was so embarrassed. Tweek shook his head, even more embarrassed that he was 15 and never kissed anyone. Did the peck he gave Craig count? He wasn't sure.

When Tweek look up at him, Gordon kissed him. He started with a light press on the lips, but when he saw that Tweek blushed he wrapped his hands around him and kissed his again.

Tweek felt his heart skip many beats as Gordon slipped his tongue into his mouth. Tweek unsure what to do, he just allowed his tongue to be caressed by Gordon's. He tasted sweet like maple syrup. When Tweek fall short of breath, he pulled away to only be pulled back in.

When the bell rang. Gordon pulled away and laughed. Tweek was still winded and did not know what to say and how to respond.

"Come," Gordon said taking his hand. As they walked to class, Tweek sipped his coffee and found that he couldn't stop glancing at Gordon. He was confused but wished the school bell never rang.

"So there's my ex, in the red top," Gordon muttered.

She was tall and slender, mixed with probably black. She was definitely very pretty. When she saw them walking together she frowned and turned and walked away. Tweek remembers seeing her around but they didn't have class together. She had her own clique at school and wondered if she and Wendy group knew each other.

"She is very pretty," Tweek told him.

"Yes, and crazy," Gordon said as they turned the corner. Tweek blushed, but quickly straightened up when he saw gathered in front of class once again was Craig, Clyde, Token, jimmy and Butters. They looked so confused to see Tweek with Gordon once again. And even more confused when Gordon squeezed Tweek wrist before walking away.

Tweek bit his lips before finishing the last bit of coffee in one cup, before moving on to the next one.

"So you guys are best friends now?" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"No," Tweek replied. Tweek waved at the guys and walked away as Jessie approached Craig from behind. Irritated Craig dismissed Jessie and walked into class and sit next to Tweek.

"I take it there's more coffee in that container,"

Tweek sighed. "Yes Craig," he replied.

"Look I don't have an issues with you drinking coffee just your parents coffee. I feel like they put things in it and it makes you uneasy."

"Craig, it's want I need right now. If you had to deal with my bull shit than fine I'll reconsider, but since you don't, please stop. It's too much pressure."

Craig look angry, Tweek knew it wasn't about the coffee but he is just making it about the coffee. He stared at Tweek cup for a long while before Tweek thought to move it to the floor on the opposite side of him. When he did Craig faced forward.

Tweek was up and out the door the minute the bell rang. Disappearing in the crowd. During music class Tweek heard his phone buzz and when he look it was a message from Craig, Tweek wanted to delete the message but he couldn't convince his fingers too. He put the phone on his lap under the keyboard and sneakily read the message.

 _'Can we talk?'_ Craig had asked.

As he considered responding, Gordon flashed into his mind. Remembering their kiss, how soft his lips felt, the lingering maple taste of him. The thought of their kiss sent shivers down his spine and excitement in places he has ignored during his heartache. Tweek took a deep breath and turned his ringer off and threw the phone in his bag. He didn't want talk.

When it was time to head to lunch Tweek paced not knowing what to do, should he go to the lunchroom or should he go sit in the cold again. Butters turned the corner right as he was turning to go outside, Butters took Tweek's hand and dragged him into the lunchroom.

"We are friends right?" Butters asked.

"Yes," Tweek replied. It seemed as though Butters and Kenny were his only friends.

"What's up with you and that Gordon kid, I am confused?"

"Honestly, I don't know, today he kissed me," Tweek said as he continued to drag him into the room.

"WHAT????!" Butter shouted, stopping him.

The sudden stop and Butters shout caused the guys at the table to look up.

"Can we talk about this later?" Tweek begged.

"Oh alright." He replied, "Did you enjoy it?

Tweek shrugged his shoulders. He was bright red.

Butters laughed,"You did."

As he followed Butters to go order their lunch he could feel the burn from Craig as they past their table. Tweek had ignored his text and he was sure Craig saw that he had read the messages. When they sat down Tweek was forced to sit directly in front of Craig. Tweek pinched butters side before turning to pretend that everything was ok.

Craig didn't say anything. He just stared. Tweek wondered what he was thinking about. Everyone around the table was quiet and they were sneaking glances of him. Tweek didn't understand what was going on. Even Eric was quiet.

"So I saw the kiss," Kenny said. "With you and healing fuck face."

Tweek nearly choked on his food. When he looked up everyone was staring.

"So like do we still hate him, what?" Kyle ask him.

By this time Tweek had already turned beet red and had stop breathing.

"Breath!" Craig scowled and Tweek took a breathe.

"So like is it true, are you like gay, gay?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," Tweek whispered.

"How do you kiss a guy and not know?" Eric replied.

"I don't fucking know!" Tweek snapped, packing up his lunch. "I kissed him back and honestly I like it. Is that what you want to know?"

"Geez Tweek relax," Stan replied.

"So it makes you gay," Eric said.

"No what it makes me is very confused,"

"Confused about being ga—" Eric started.

"—Back off the labels or you'll be my new fuckface!" Tweek growled.

Eric who was about to say something closed his mouth when he realize how red Tweek's fist was. Everyone but Craig was surprised at his outburst. Craig again, was very quiet. He just stared at Tweek.

Tweek stood up to leave, but heard Craig say, 'sit', but Tweek ignored him. When he turned around he saw Gordon sitting with his friend. They were watching them confused. Tweek threw out his lunch and left the cafeteria all together.

Tweek heart was beating so fast; a knot had built in his throat and Tweekfeared if he attempted to swallow it he would explode. He entered the boy's bathroom and rinsed his face. He couldn't stop himself from trembling.

Tweek couldn't understand why he was bothered by Craig knowing, after all Craig was with Jessie. Still, Tweek would have preferred no one knowing, no one questioning. "Are you gay?"

Tweek was in love with Craig. He was also infatuated with the sudden attention of someone who he thought was cute. "Am I gay? Tweek thought out loud.

"I don't think labels matter to some degree. We are too young to worry about labels."

Tweek knew when Gordon entered, but was dealing with so much anxiety that he could barely react.

"Are you ok?" Gordon asked.

Tweek stared at him through the mirror and nodded.

"They know about the kiss," Tweek muttered.

Gordon smiled, "Makes sense, your friends has been giving me death glare all morning," Gordon said and laughed.

Tweek didn't think it was funny.

"You didn't want Craig to know?" Gordon frowned.

"I don't know… would you want your ex to know?"

"I don't care," Gordon said,honestly.

Tweek laughed. "You're such a dick!"

"Well, I can't be a pussy," he replied and then smiled. Tweek blushed. He couldn't get over how cute he was, especially since his face had healed.

"I have a fun idea," Gordon suggested.

"What?" Tweek asked.

"Come to my place," Gordon said.

"Can't after school, I have to practice on my keyboard."

"One I wasn't talking about after school, I mean now. 2 you are in luck, I happen to have a grand piano."

Tweek gasps. "Are you seriously?"

Gordon nodded.

"Do you play?" Tweek asked.

"A little bit, but my mom does. She tried to teach me but I wasn't into it. Prefer the violin."

"Can you play the violin?" Tweek asked.

Gordon nodded. "My first Love. So you play the piano and I'll show you my skills."

"We are not supposed to leave school." Tweek replied shyly.

"It's fine," Gordon said grabbing his hand.

They pretended to be going out for lunch but never returned. They took the bus just a little out of town to a gated neighborhoods known as Yolo Colorado. Tweek knew all about this neighborhood, home to Colorado wealthy families. In fact, Tweek recall how Eric use to tease Token about it, wondering why his family choose to live in South Park instead of with their kind.

They passed a few extravagant homes as they walk to Gordon house, still when they got to his place Tweek was still surprised. It was a 3 story home, most of the wall was glass and he could see through it to the pool in the back. It was like walking through a catalog, it was books and clutter free and extremely spacious.

"You are not allowed to visit me," Tweek said, abruptly.

Gordon chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine."

"No." Tweek said looking around until he spotted the black piano on the other side of the house. Tweek blush, it was hard not to run towards it.

When Gordon realized what had caught Tweek's attention, he pulled him over to the piano. As Tweek ran his hand along the piano all he could think about was Craig. It was strange, Tweek remember the nights where he would play the piano and Craig would sing. Craig has such a lovely voice.

"Want to play?" Gordon asked.

Tweek frowned, as ran his finger across the keys and said, "maybe later."

"Thought you had to practice?" Gordon asked.

"I will, after school at home," Tweek said and smiled.

Gordon nodded and took his hand walking him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. His room was definitely huge, but Tweek for some strange reason he wasn't surprised by the nautical look of his room. Very preppy like him. It fits. By his desk was a 5x7 photo of him and his ex. He noticed Tweek looking at it but didn't have the hearts to hide it.

"You like boats?" Tweek asked, to kill the tension in room.

Gordon nodded, "but I love the ocean more."

Tweek nodded and walk to his wall that had the world's map painted on it. It was cool.

"You are definitely not coming over," Tweek muttered turning to him but Gordon was already behind him.

"I don't care what your place look like," he said before gently pushing Tweek against the wall kissing him deeply.

Tweek was out of breath but refused to break away. When Gordon pulled back Tweek took a breath but moaned when Gordon lips pressed against his neck. Tweek never felt something so amazing before. The more pressure the less control Tweek had over his mind. Tweek tangled his fingers in Gordon hair, and when Tweek let out a moan it caught him off guard. Gordon hands slipped in Tweek's pants, Tweek was a little alarm.

"Relax, we not having sex unless you want to." Gordon said touching him.

"I'm not sure if I am ready for sex…" Tweek gasped as Gordon fingers found the tip of his extended part.

"No pressure," Gordon said and then kissing him some more. When Tweek felt he was losing his valve Gordon pulled Tweek over to his bed, got on top of him and they made out till Tweek's lips felt numb. For the first time in a long time Tweek chest felt something other than sadness.

 **[Sorry for any errors you may have encountered, I will go over this chapter later today to make sure it reads ok. Thank you all for the kind reviews. ;) ]**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I love where everyone's thinking is going. Tweek being an introvert by nature makes it impossible or rather not smart to match him with someone who isn't more direct or out spoken. Two introverts would be a cute couple, but nothing would ever get done. Lol!_

It was around 5:45 in the evening when Gordon's Mom arrived, and Gordon was pretty much hands off since. Tweek figured, with no real actual knowledge of this, that Gordon's parents didn't know that he was bisexual. Tweek found it adorable at how tense and annoyed Gordon was with his mom's open door policy and her need to check on them.

His mom was taken with Tweek and invited him to stay for dinner, and that she was ordering out. Gordon answered for Tweek and Tweek just shook his shoulders. When Gordon mention that Tweek loved the piano, Gordon's mother gushed, pulling out music sheet for Tweek to play.

Tweek was a little anxious at first, but once he sat down on the padded bench and felt the keys, the smooth keys, everything felt right that very moment. Tweek could tell Gordon's Mom was amazed, she stood close with a huge smile on her face as she watched Tweek's fingers move.

After a few songs Gordon's Dad and older brother arrive minutes after each other. Kevin grinned when he saw Tweek, but didn't say anything, he just greeted his mom and disappeared up the stairs.

Gordon's Dad asked about Tweek's face, in a direct way. Pointed out that both boys had similar bruises. Tweek realized where Gordon's directness came from. Tweek hesitated, with good reason, and from the way Gordon shook his head he knew he had to come up with a story so he said he fell.

Gordon's Dad's expression told him that he didn't believe the story, but he moved on and asked about Tweek and his parents. There Tweek learned that Gordon's Mom was a lawyers, and Dad was a surgeon which made sense as to why he didn't believe Tweek's story.

After nibbling on the pizza, Tweek decided to head home. Turning down Gordon's Dad offer to drive him home. Tweek was nervous to be in a car with him and all his freaking questions.

It was close to 8:00 in the evening when Tweek got home. Gordon had walked him to the bus stop and would have taken the ride with him had Tweek not beg him not to. As the bus pulled away, Tweek was confused by the feeling he felt. Tweek kind of missed Gordon or was sad he was alone which he found not so strange.

As Tweek unlocked his door, he couldn't believe he cut school and spend the rest of day at Gordon's. Tweek couldn't believe that he actually had fun.

When Tweek entered, the house was dark. He wasn't surprised. Right about now his parents would be closing the shop if their closer was unavailable. Tweek went and made him a cup of instant before heading to his room. From the top of the stairs Tweek could see that his lights were on dim in his room.

When he opened the door, Craig was there playing video games with earphones on so it was quiet. Tweek felt numb, frozen at the door unsure what to do.

Craig paused the game when he realized Tweek was at the door.

When Tweek finally had the mind to walk in, he did and closed the door behind him. He went to hang up his backpack and coat, and rest his drink by the computer. He didn't know what to say and Craig didn't help, he just watched him quietly.

"I thought I locked the window. How did you get in?" Tweek asked.

"Where have you been since lunch?" Craig asked.

Tweek bit his lips, as the events of his afternoon flashed before his eyes.

"What do you want?" Tweek asked.

"For you to stop fucking avoiding me!" Craig said angry.

Tweek was startled by his outburst.

"I am not avoiding you, I'm just doing exactly what I told you I was going to do," Tweek replied.

"You dropped a bomb on me, and then fucking told me to leave you alone forever while I figure things out or you would hurt yourself. You think that shit is fair?"

Tweek sat by Craig. "Do you think it's fair for me to be around you while you figure things out?" Tweek response threw Craig's mind into a blender. He wasn't sure how to respond.

Tweek's phone started to ring and Craig saw Tweek face turn to his phone.

"It's probably your new boyfriend," Craig said frustrated.

"He is not my boyfriend," Tweek muttered.

"Then what's going on between the two of you?"

Tweek turned bright red. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Craig said, "Here is what I do know, he did this to your face and now you guys are best friends?"

Tweek was silent.

"What about us?" Craig ask, his voice breaking. Tweek heart started pounding.

"What about you and Jessie?" Tweek asked.

Craig looked away. It was silent for a while.

"Craig, it's ok. I promise it's ok," Tweek said wiping his eyes and getting up to go sit on his bed.

"No it's not ok. You don't understand. I love you, Tweek," Craig said grabbing his hand. Tweek froze. "You won't understand," Craig finished.

"Then help me understand?" Tweek asked, His eyes were red with tears.

Craig sighed, then he got up. "For a long time, I've only ever wanted to take care of you. I really do what you to be happy Tweek," Craig said, as he grabbed his things.

"Craig," Tweek cried.

"If he hurts you again, I'll kill him," Craig said

and left. Leaving Tweek in shock.

His chest hurt so much. He was in shock and couldn't move from where he was. Craig was rambling and he didn't make sense and it drove Tweek crazy trying to understand what he meant.

Night turned to day and Tweek's eyes hurt from staring at the wall. When the sky started to brighten Tweek eyes watered. He was so damn tired. He rolled out of bed, and went to shower. As he stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked red, the green dull, he looked ill.

He tried to wipe the fogged mirror clean to get a better look of his eyes and when he did an imagined of women with black eyes flashed in the mirror. Tweek closed his eyes and counted backwards from 10. Right before he could open his eyes, he said 'you're not real'. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

Tweek hands were trembling as he tried to quickly get dress before he started seeing more scary shit. When he had everything he needed, he ran down the stairs to leave the house. He almost left without going to grab coffee—almost.

Tweek sip the coffee as he walked to school. It had started to snow, and Tweek regret not waiting for the bus. Normally walking help cleared his mind but it frustrated him to be in his thoughts today or to be him today. As he walked, things moved with speed through the corner of his eyes. It made him anxious.

When Tweek finally made it to school safe, he spotted Gordon with his friends, but he couldn't convince himself to walk over to them. So he continued to walk towards the school's building.

Tweek saw Gordon jogging towards him, but pretended like he didn't see him.

"Hey," Gordon said grabbing his hand.

"Hey," Tweek said, feeling down. He couldn't forget Craig's visit last night.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing," Tweek replied.

"I called you last night you never pick up," Gordon said disappointed.

"Sorry, chatted with my parents when I got home and totally forgot to respond to my messages," Tweek lied.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No," Tweek shook his head.

"Any regrets?" Gordon asked. Tweek's mind flash back to their intense makeout and touching session yesterday.

Tweek blushed. "No, you?" Tweek replied.

Gordon smiled and shook his head. "Good, come on," He said holding on to Tweek's jacket pocket and walking him to over to where his friends were.

Together they walked to the front of the school building. This was all too familiar for Tweek. He stood on the end while everyone on the opposite side of him all converse with each other. Tweek no matter what never quite fit in anywhere. As they waited for the school doors to open, the bus arrived and everyone he knew got off the bus. Tweek sighed as they approach and stood behind them.

They only greeted Tweek. Stan was the closest to him, he looked annoyed but said nothing. Craig stood on the other side, he said nothing. In fact he pretended as if he didn't see them.

As they entered the building, a girl handed Gordon a note and walked away. Gordon opened it in front of Tweek and it read, 'Aspen wants to talk.'

Tweek hide his frown, and was surprised when Gordon ripped he note.

"Are you going to respond?"

Gordon shook his head. Still, Tweek can see that he was troubled.

In home room, Tweek sat down and Craig joined a few minutes later. Craig look stressed like he hasn't gotten any sleep. In fact, he wore the look Tweek saw when he looked in the mirror. The look of your world crashing before your eyes.

Craig said nothing throughout class and left immediately after the bell rang. Tweek heart ached, as he tried to focus in his other classes. When it was time to go to music he saw in the distance Gordon talking to Aspen. It looked like a heated conversation, and so he decided to go the even longer way to class as he didn't want to let them see him.

Tweek wondered what they had talked about, and in a way was anxious about it. Gordon was his only distraction. What was Tweek going to do if they get back together? In class, the girl were whispering and staring at him; normally Tweek would ignore them but with all that's been going on, he felt uncomfortable. Tweek skip lunch by going out in the snow hoping since it was snowing no one would be out there.

And for a few minutes he was alone, then Gordon sat next to Tweek.

"You do know it's snowing right?" Gordon said, shiver.

"Yeah," Tweek replied.

"There's warmer places where you can go if you want to avoid lunch. Like the library and spots around the school."

"I don't mind the snow," Tweek said. "Saw you and your ex talking, everything ok?"

Gordon sigh. "Yeah, she wants to work things out and I told her I need space,"

Tweek turned to him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, sure. Then there's you and I kinda like hanging out with you." He replied.

"Look you don't have—," Tweek began.

"—I don't but I want to," he said blowing into his fingers. "Can we go inside now?"

Tweek sighed then he nodded.

Inside Gordon and Tweek sat outside the lunchroom where there were benches. It's was the closest Tweek would get to the space today. Tweek was in deep thoughts as he was trying to piece together his heart and his confusion of everything.

Craig claims that he loves him yet he is still with Jessie. Gordon is clearly is in love with his ex yet he probably doesn't want to hurt Tweek's feelings by getting back with her. Tweek then realized that perhaps this wasn't the distraction he needed.

Could he handle being pushed aside again? Or the embarrassment that would again follow? Tweek could feel sheets of tears cover his eyes; afraid that if he blinked the tears would break the wall and fall.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked, he frown when he looked at Tweek he had become silent.

"This was a mistake. I wasn't ready and I don't know how to deal with this," Tweek said, standing. "You surprised me, and I like hanging out with you. I am just not in the right state of mind for this."

"Whoa," Gordon said standing up.

" When you get back with your ex, I'll be alone still dealing with Craig shit and your shit. I really don't want to deal with any of this shit!"

"I wouldn't do that to you," Gordon replied.

"It would be the right thing to do, especially if you love someone, you try to make it work."

"Look no pressure, I just like your company," Gordon said reaching for Tweek's hand before he walked away. "I maybe a dick, but I'm not a get with someone behind your back kind of dick. Tweek, I am an honest dick."

Gordon couldn't finish his statement with a straight face and it made Tweek laugh.

"You are stupid," Tweek said, laughing.

"Come," Gordon said pulling Tweek to the other side of the building where there was bleachers in the hall.

When they sat down, Gordon turned to him and asked. "Do you ever eat?"

Tweek laughed, he thought that was such an odd question.

"Yes, why?"

"I've never seen you really eat, you nibbled on your pizza yesterday, and the one thing you are never without is coffee. It's like coffee is vampire blood to you," Gordon replied.

Tweek laughed again. Tweek thought Gordon he was crazy but funny. "Coffee is life," Tweek began. "It's kinda what I do. I drink coffee and I know things."

Gordon laughed out loud, "did you just quote Tyrion Lannister?"

Tweek chuckled, turning away from him. Gordon grabbed his hand and rubbed it. His touch sent waves of emotion throughout Tweek body. Gordon pulled Tweek close and kissed his cheek. Tweek blush before turning to kiss him. He wasn't sure what he was doing but moan softly when he felt Gordon's tongue again caressing his.

"Maple syrup," Tweek uttered.

Gordon inch away narrowly his eyes as he tried not to chuckle. "What?"

"You taste like maple syrup," Tweek said kissing him again.

"When the bell range Tweek sighed and Gordon grinned.

"Friends are meeting at arcade world after school. Want to come?" He asked Tweek. Tweek thought about it, but he was so tired.

"Sounds like fun, but I really should sleep. I haven't slept well in days." Tweek said. "I'm starting to see things."

Gordon looked confused. "Like you have insomnia?"

"Tweek shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, just for a little bit, I'll buy you coffee. And if you are extremely tired we will call it a night," He said kissing Tweek's cheeks over and over again 'till Tweek agreed.

"Fine."

"Great," Gordon replied walking with him to class.


	11. Chapter 11

As they walked to class, Kenny pop out of nowhere pulling Tweek aside. Gordon stopped walking. Kenny stared him up and down before looking at Tweek.

"Hey," Tweek said.

"Hey, so we all made the team,"

"Oh, that's cool." Tweek said but he was a bit disappointing, he had hoped he wouldn't make it.

"Coach wants to see the team after school, and since you seem out of it, I'd thought I find you and tell you."

Tweek sigh and looked at Gordon.

"It's fine, I'll hang out and we can go after," Gordon told Tweek.

"Go where?" Kenny asked, finally acknowledge Gordon.

"Arcade World," Tweek replied.

"Oh that sounds like fun, where was my invite?" Kenny asked, grinning.

Tweek blushed. "Do you want to come?"

"Next time," Kenny said backing up. "See you after school."

Tweek chuckled, Gordon looked from Tweek and then to Kenny.

"Now that's another good looking guy. Is he bisexual?" Gordon asked.

"I don't think so," Tweek said, laughing. Kenny is known for flirting with everyone, girl or boys, old ladies, old men, but he has never dated a guy.

After school Tweek met the team in the gym as the coach wanted the team to get to know each other. Not knowing that half the team already knew each other. Craig stood on the other side, never looking at Tweek once. This really bother Tweek, but it was what he asked for. Still the pain was still there and it worsen seeing Jessie and their girlfriend sit on the bleachers waiting for the guys to finish up.

Butters was with Tweek the entire time giving him the company he needed. Tweek keep looking at the door to see if Gordon would show like he said he would but so far nothing.

The coach explained his goal and hopes for the year and when it was all over, Tweek turned to go get his things. Sitting next to his backpack was Gordon, he was on his phone messing with it.

Tweek wanted to smile but he fear the others would see, so he didn't. He just walked over to him. Gordon put his phone away when Tweek got near and smile standing.

"Hey, ready to go? My brothers going to drop us off," Gordon said, looking past Tweek.

Tweek turned around and to find the guys right behind him, they quietly stared. Craig looked angry, his hands in his pocket as he stared past Tweek to Gordon.

"See you guys," Tweek said turning in a way that blocked Gordon grinn from Craig. He didn't want to see what Craig would do to him if he was crossed.

"So Tweek is gay?" Eric said.

Tweek stopped and turned to Eric, and then to Craig, by now Jessie and their girlfriends were with the guys. Jessie tried to get Craig's attention but he refused to acknowledge her.

"This makes you kind of gay," Eric said.

"There's a good chance that I am and I'm ok with that," Tweek replied. Gordon smiled, then he tugged on his backpack strap getting Tweek's attention.

"Come," Gordon said, softly biting his lips.

"Of all the fucking guys though?" Eric replied.

"Unfortunately, Kenny is unavailable," Tweek teased.

"Who told you that?" Kenny replied, with a grinned. Tweek blushed giving him the middle finger, he could never take Kenny seriously.

Tweek glance at Craig and saw that he was now giving Kenny the death glare.

Gordon's brother was waiting in the car but there was a girl in the front seat. Gordon got into the car first then Tweek. As they pulled off he watch Craig watch him as he pulled away.

When Tweek couldn't see him anymore, he faced front wondering when the ache stop. He just wanted the pain to stop. His happiness was always temporary, like whenever he had a moment to think Craig was all he thought about and it drove him crazy.

"You ok?"

Tweek nodded.

When they got to the arcade, Kevin made sure Gordon knew he was going to have to find his own way home.

Inside, it was pretty busy for a school night. Filled with kids and teens. Tweek look around for a place to get coffee but there wasn't. Concession stand that was their, only sold candy bars, hotdogs and soda pop.

"What do you want to do first?" Gordon asked.

"Find coffee," Tweek said sleepy.

"There's a Starbucks around the corner, we can go in a bit."

Tweek nodded.

"Gordon, it's about damn time!"

Tweek turned and saw Gordon's friends, who he learned were called Mike, Jake and Corey. They approach them with girls that Tweek did not recognized. For the first time they said hi, openly to Tweek. Tweek waves to him and the girls.

When they got into a conversation that only they knew what it was about, Tweek step away to go to the machine to get coins, then he walked over to the pacman game to play and get his mind off of things.

As he was playing he felt someone standing over him right as he lost the game. When he turned and saw the deformed women again with the black eyes he froze and shut his eyes. 'This was a terrible idea' Tweek thought sadly. He was convinced that there was no such thing as enjoying himself in this lifetime. It was either he was going crazy, he is heartbroken or lonely.

"Hey," Gordon said, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Tweek opened his eyes and he looked around for the woman, she was gone.

"Hey," Tweek replied, shaky. "I really should get some sleep," Tweek admit.

"Let's go to Starbucks," Gordon said.

Tweek nodded, Tweek could use the fresh air and coffee right now.

As they walked, Gordon took Tweek's hand and squeezed it lightly. Butterflies erupted inside him, it didn't feel very good either. The Craig butterflies were at war with the Gordon butterflies and the civil war was making him nauseous.

Tweek turned to him and just stared. He couldn't understand any of what was going on. Gordon wasn't Craig but Tweek like the time they spent together even though he wasn't certain how much longer this would last. Gordon had someone he loved and today they learned she wanted to work things out. The thought made him sad, but it was something he knew earlier on.

On their way back from Starbucks, Tweek felt so happy as he sipped his trenta size, bold coffee. When he felt Gordon staring at him he lowered the drink.

Gordon continued to stare, but said nothing, finally Tweek asked if he was ok.

"Yeah, just still a little confused."

"About?" Tweek asked.

"Where is your confidence?"

Tweek turned to him, unsure how to respond.

"Not saying this to be harsh, but you are very good looking, I think you have the most beautiful green eye. Your sweet as shit, but yet you be carry yourself as the complete opposite," Gordon said. "Are you hard on yourself?"

Tweek could only think about how he wasn't perfect. Craig was. Tweek always felt like he was many levels of fuck up and Craig was the only person that made him feel normal. It never matter what they look like, Craig was his light.

"Not sure if I'm hard on myself, I just see the world different. And It's possible that I'm not sane," Tweek laughed, "Craig always kinda kept me leveled. I can't explain it. Without him I'm just trying to figure out how to navigate the world and not freak you out in the meantime."

"Oh you freak me out and I am starting to think you see things that's not there," Gordon said seriously. Tweek frowned. Tweek continued to sip his coffee. "But you're so damn adorable it's hard to stay away." He smiled. "You are the first guys I've ever—"

Tweek used his arm to block him, stopping him. "What?!"

"Only dated girls, but I've had serious crushes on guys," Gordon confessed. "I saw you the first day of school when you got off the bus with that dude, and thought how lucky of them."

Tweek Blushed. "Wow, I am flattered. I didn't think I was your first Guinea pig," Tweek said and laughed.

"I know, I surprised myself sometime," Gordon said scratching his head.

Tweek laughed, opening the arcade door for him.

"Oh thank you kind sir," Gordon bowed as he walked in. Tweek laughed so damn hard he nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had took.

Gordon poke his cheeks, " _Shit_... you have dimples. You seriously need to smile more," he said extremely surprised.

Tweek grinned, rolled his eyes and walk ahead of him.

Tweek finished his cup of coffee within an hour. Then went to buy water when he felt warm and his heart pounding. He believe it was the rush of caffeine and hope the water would help slow his heart rate down. When he couldn't keep still, he went straight for the race car game and played it. It allow him to sit as his body worked out the stress.

When he was done playing his heart was still racing; Tweek stood up fast and felt light headed, so he slowly sat back to give himself a minute. However, sitting didn't help he felt like he was suffocating.

"Hey, ready to go?" Gordon asked. "I had called my dad to come get us. So he is on his way and we will drop you home."

"Yeah, I need a minute," Tweek said with his head hanging.

"Are you ok?" Gordon asked. Tweek nodded.

Gordon felt his head and Tweek felt warm. "You feel warm are you sure?"

"Yes," Tweek muttered.

"You really need to eat something, do you want popcorn, chocolate?" Gordon asked looking at the concession stand.

Tweek got up and shook his head. "I just need to sleep," Tweek said standing.

Gordon kissed Tweek twice on the lips before stepping away. "One is for good night. My dad doesn't know that I like guys—a christian thing," Gordon said before walking with Tweek toward the exist.

When Gordon's Dad arrived Tweek greeted him abruptly, and when he got into the car, he took the seat directly behind Gordon's Dad to avoid eye contact with him. Gordon sat in the front with his dad. How Tweek manage to give Gordon's Dad his address was a mystery as he found it harder to breath.

Tweek felt like he was burning up inside, when he felt like his heart was going to explode he reached into his bag and pulled out the warnout fidget spinner Craig had got him and started flicking it.

"Craig would know how to help me," Tweek thought as he tried to fight back his emotion. "Almost home," he thought repeatedly.

Tweek tried so hard to not show that he was having a panic attack in the back seat. Gordon Dad was too busy asking question that he didn't notice Tweek flicking the spinner but Gordon did. When his dad asked Tweek a question Gordon quickly change the topic.

When they got to Tweek's house, Tweek uttered thank you, he waved goodbye and ran towards the door. When he opened the door no one was home. Tweek ran all the way up there's dropping everything in his hand and the collapsing face first into his bed.

Even as Tweek laid it felt like he was still moving, like his head was spinning. He worried that maybe he was dying. He thought about Craig, how he would know what to do. He would start by blaming coffee but he would figure things out. When he tried to get up to get his phone Tweek felt paralyzed, and then he passed out.

 **The events that happened in chapter 10 and 11, with Tweek seeing things that is not there. I am sure as a reader it seems strange—unless South Park is your favorite cartoon. It's important for me to stay true to Tweek's nature. At least his life before or without Craig. Leaving out his demons, (schizophrenic/paranoid nature,) or the fact that he sees weird stuff, (gnomes etc,) wouldn't be fun at all especially since it's normal for normal people to see things when their brain is over worked. I hope you all enjoy the updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Tweek opened his eyes it was sunny out. He lifted his head to look at the time and saw that it was noon. He was late for school.

Last night he had already convinced himself that his heart was going to stop and so he was very surprised to see day. Tweek crawled out of bed and took his phone out to charge it. When his phone turned on there were several text notification. When Tweek check from who, it was mainly from Gordon, and Butters but nothing from Craig.

Tweek remember his desperate attempt to call Craig. Now he was happy he didn't. Tweek read Gordon's messages, he was concerned about him.

Tweek text him back apologizing. Explaining that he was ok. Gordon replied right away asking why Tweek wasn't in school and Tweek was honest, he said he overslept.

When Gordon asked why his parents didn't wake him? Tweek responded, "He pretty much raise himself." Tweek loved his parents and was certain they loved him. However, their business was more important to them than raising their son. And from the moment he could be left alone in the house. He was always alone.

Gordon responded with a sad face. Tweek sent a smiley face back and promised he be at school tomorrow. After reassuring him he was fine Tweek went downstairs to make breakfast.

Of course he didn't learn from yesterday, Tweek went straight to the pot of coffee. Pouring everything that was left into two cups. He then scrambled some eggs and made toast. He felt a little guilty drinking the coffee, in his mind he thought, ' _Well my heart didn't stop, so why stop drinking coffee?'_ He figured having actual food with the coffee would help balance the caffeine and that would keep his heart from racing painfully again.

When Tweek was done, he went into the living room and spent the next couple of hours on the couch watching tv.

At about 4pm Butters was at his door, unexpectedly, and he had brought McDonalds. Tweek smiled, letting him in.

"I figured you might want copies of the assignment," Butter said pulling his notebook from his bag and taking out the sheets that he had grabbed for him.

Tweek was surprised, and very grateful, "Thank you, Butters."

"How are you feeling?" Butters asked.

Tweek shrugged his shoulders, as he ate the fries. He didn't have much of an appetite, but didn't want to be rude; after all Butters went out of his way to check on him.

"Getting any sleep?" Butters asked, observing Tweek's face.

"Do I look like a zombie?"Tweek asked.

"Yeah, a little." Butters replied.

"Not really," Tweek replied.

"Maybe it's the coffee?"

"You sound like Craig," Tweek said, leaning back in the chair.

"Sorry. Saw that kid Gordon today," Butters said.

Tweek eyes lit up, and he pressed his lips tightly together waiting to see if Butters was going to continue.

Butter scratched his head and laughed. "I was kinda hoping you would go into details," Butters confessed.

"What do you want to know?" Tweek asked, shyly. He pulled the burger out and took a bite.

"Are you guys together?" Butters asked.

Tweek shook his head, putting down the burger. "We are just getting to know each other."

"By doing?"

Tweek blushed, "I dunno, it's more like having company. His girlfriend who he is in love with, wants to get back with him, so I don't know how long that's going to last."

"Wait, he has a girlfriend?" Butters said confused.

"Yes and no—she broke up with him," Tweek said, "so he decided to run with his curiosity."

"So pretty much you and Jessie turned out to be in the same boat?"

"Excuse me?" Tweek said a little upset, unsure how to react.

"At this point you guys are just waiting to be broken up with. I know jesse is, Craig loves you but he is with her. It's only a matter of time 'till I think he'll stop pretend she matters. Gordon, you say loves his ex and now she wants to get back together with him. I just don't want you to get hurt—again,"

"Gordon didn't start pursuing me while he was in a relationship with her, I think that's the big difference. Jessie pursued Craig knowing we were together." Tweeks said angry. "Craig and I, we were together for 5 fucking years -fake or not Jessie knew. We were in Elementary and middle school together and that's what makes me different from Jessie," Tweek finished, eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt again. You are the nicest person I've had the pleasure of knowing. I don't want to feel as if the world is against you."

"The world was definitely never for me, I was always out of place," Tweek replied. "But I understand what you mean, I do. And I think I am prepared for Gordon to get back with her. Until then, I just need to not be in my head right now. And to get some rest so that I can stop seeing shit."

"Are the hallucinations back?" Butters asked concerned.

Tweek nodded then he sighed. "Only when I don't get to really sleep."

"Is it the disfigured guy?" Butters asked.

Tweek stiffened, as he tried to forget that monster.

"Haven't seen him in years, before Craig. This time it a woman. Blacks eyes probably saw her in a scary movie and now I'm seeing her." Tweek said and shook his head.

"Told your mom?" Butters asked.

"No, they will just blame it on video games. And then they will take my game consoles away. I refuse to be with out those. I just need to sleep better."

"Coffee might be keeping you from sleeping," Butters said shyly.

"Or not," Tweek replied.

"What's up with you and Bebe?" Tweek asked changing the subject.

Butters blushed. "Unsure, one minute she is chasing Kyle next minute she is calling me."

"Do you like her?" Tweek asked.

"Kinda, not going to get my hopes up," He replied.

Butters started rubbing his knuckles together, and Tweek knew he was nervous about something.

"Are you ok?"

"Have you heard from Craig?" Butters asked.

Tweek tensed. "No."

"Ok," Butters said lowly. "He wasn't at school today, and I overheard Token telling Jimmy that Strip died."

Tweek dropped everything in his hand. "What?" Tweek felt numb and was unsure what to do. There was one thing Craig loved more than anything, the one thing that brought out his childish side and that was his Guinea pig. He knew Craig must have been devastated.

Tweek remembered the first day Craig introduced him to Strip, he was excited for Tweek to meet him but nervous that Tweek would freak out and drop him. Tweek never forgot the smile on Craig's face when the Guinea pig settled into Tweeks hands.

Tweek hasn't seen Strip since Craig returned. Tweek was devastated, he loved Strip too.

"I figured since he wasn't in school that it was true, I know how much Craig loves him—are you ok?" Butters asked as Tweek's eyes started to water.

Tweek couldn't respond.

"Sorry Tweek, I thought you should know. I know how much you used to talk about Strip and how sad you were that Craig wouldn't leave him with you over the summer."

It took Tweek a few minutes to respond, it was like his ears had popped and sound sounded like it was distance away.

"Tweek?"

"I'm fine," Tweek finally replied.

It broke Tweek's heart to know that Craig was dealing with this lost. Tweek stood up unsure what to do.

" I need to go…," Tweek said abruptly.

"Alright," Butters said.

Tweek's heart was racing as he took off towards Craig's house. When Tweek got to the corner he could see Mr. Tucker at the door talking to Clyde and Token who were standing outside.

Mr. Tucker's has always made Tweek uncomfortable. Never because he was rude or anything, it was the awkward silence, the look of disapproval. Tweek watched the guys turn around to leave. They look disappointed by whatever he had said to them.

Tweek waited till they were gone to approach the house. Quietly walking around back to peak through the windows.

As Tweek walked along side of the house, he heard Laura ask her husband why did he send away his best friends?

His response was, _Jessie is all the comfort Craig needs._ '

' _What he needs is his best friends, he needs Tweek!_ ' Tweek heard Laura yell.

Mr. Tucker got so upset he stormed out of the room leaving Laura in tears.

Tweek's heart started racing as he continued to head to the back of the house where Craig's bedroom was relocated to a much bigger room on the first floor.

The blues curtain was open just enough for him to see inside the navy blue room. Lights were dimmed, his room extremely neat. Tweek saw Craig in bed, his head was pressed down into the pillow that tweek couldn't see his face.

Jessie was there and she sat on the floor next him, probably unsure what to do, and was on her phone texting or looking through social media. How long Tweek stood there he doesn't know but it was a long time and Craig did not move. And Jessie stay in the same position.

Tweek was angry, he couldn't understand why she wasn't just laying next to him. At this point Craig would not speak to anyone but he would appreciate the company. Pressing his head against the window, Tweek wished he had the courage to go in but he didn't.

Tweek pulled out his phone, and sent Craig a message.

'Craig, I am so sorry. I hope you are ok. I loved Strip too.' Tweek wrote and sent.

It took a few minutes for Craig phone to make a sound, Tweek had a different alert sound so Craig would know it was from him. Craig lifted for the first time since Tweek was peeking through the window to look for his phone.

Jessie who was sitting on the floor turned to him as he frantically tried to find his phone. When Craig found the phone he read Tweek's message and started wiping his eyes.

Tweek can see that Craig started to write back by looking him and then at his own phone. Whatever he wrote he never sent it. Instead Craig laid back in bed with the phone under his chest.

Tweek was sad, but didn't expect a reply. Tweek wiped his eyes and walked away. As he walked away from the house he heard Laura Tucker's voice. She was at the door watching Tweek.

Tweek watched her for a bit before walking back to her. She closed the door behind her and hugged him.

"You don't want to come in?" She asked.

"I think I am the last person he wants to see, also he has Jessie."

Anger took over her face for a second before her eyes watered. "She is not right for him."

"But he loves her," Tweek said kissing her cheeks before walking away. "Please don't tell him I was here."

Tweek walked all the way home, his heart killing him. Tweek couldn't win. He was dealing with one heartbreak after another. When was the pain going to end? When was he going to be happy or just angry? He wasn't sure his heart could take it.

When Tweek got home his parents were in the kitchen talking. They asked if he was ok and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the coffee machine and poured what was left in a cup. And that night he couldn't sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning right before he was going to close his eyes, his mom knocked on the door. Tweek growled, his first thought was what was she doing home? It was the tiredness thinking. Tweek was angry at the sight of his mom. She entered and stood by the door 'till he got up.

It was too late to walk to school, so he hurried to catch the bus. Tweek saw everyone there but Craig. The bus came a left and still there was no craig.

Homeroom Craig seat was empty. He wasn't coming to school today either. Tweek felt terrible but he understood.

He received a text from Gordon and opened it right away.

It read, 'hey I didn't see you outside. Anyway come sit with us at lunch. It's snowing out."

Tweek sent him an, 'ok'. He didn't see how that could hurt, the only person that it would bother was Craig and he wasn't in school.

As the day dragged on, every time Tweek tried to sleep he got yelled at by his teachers. When it was time to go to lunch Tweek walked slowly trying to block out the crazy shit that were appearing and disappearing around him.

"I need to sleep," Tweek muttered, knowing a good rest keeps the monsters away.

Tweek thought about Craig's argument years back when they first started dating.

He said, "Tweek you are not crazy. You see things because you don't sleep and you don't sleep because you are wired because of the amount off coffee you drink. You are suffering from insomnia because of coffee—not because there's something mentally wrong with you."

Remember that made Tweek extremely emotional. He was the first person who has ever said that he wasn't crazy. However, Tweek felt he was crazy because there was a cure to his anxiety but he refuses to stop drinking it.

"Hey," Gordon said, poking Tweek's side. Tweek smiled and shortly said hi.

"Come," He said walking with Tweek into the cafeteria.

Stan and the guys where the first to look at Tweek. Eric said something and then Token and Clyde turn around for a second and then turned back to their food. Butters was on the line with Bebe when they joined it. Butters greeted both Tweek and Gordon. Taking Gordon by surprise.

Tweek looked at Bebe and then to Butters and grinned. Gordon poke his cheek.

"There it is again, dimples."

Tweek blushed, pushing his hand away.

"Are you sitting with us?" Butters asked.

Tweek shook his head.

"Oh alright," Butters said waving as the headed to sit with the others.

When they approached the table with Gordon's Friends. They all greeted each other, a few still a bit defensive as they glance from Tweek to the table where Kenny and the others were.

Tweek wasn't sure he could eat anything, so he just picked anything random and when they sat at the table Tweek pushed the tray back and folded his arm to sleep.

"Nope," Gordon said pushing Tweek's head back and pulling his tray back in front of him.

"Try, it will help balance the coffee,"

Tweek sighed, exhausted as he nibbled like a Guinea pig. Then he thought Guinea pig and Strip.

"Want to come over after school?" Gordon asked.

"Can't, have to do some stuff."

"Ok, what kind of stuff?" Gordon asked disappointed.

"Need to go CtPaTown to pick up some things,"

"Need company?" Gordon asked.

Tweek smiled, "No, because right after I'd like to go home and try to sleep, especially since you won't let me take a nap now."

Gordon grinned. "Fair enough. Any weekend plans?" he asked taking Tweek's hand under the table. Tweek grip his hand back.

"Maybe more sleeping," Tweek replied, honestly.

"My Nan might come, but if she doesn't, do you want to catch a movie or I finally come over?"

Tweek thought about it for a long while, before saying. "Ok," Tweek replied.

When the day was over, Gordon met Tweek outside the door and asked if he wanted a ride to the center. Tweek laughed declining knowing it would lead to him staying with Tweek and keeping him from sleeping.

Tweek wrap an arm around Gordon's neck pulling Gordon closer before kissing his cheeks. Gordon for the first time blushed turning to face Tweek before kissing him.

"Coffee," Gordon replied.

"What?" Tweek said inching away. "You taste like coffee," Gordon said, before Tweek could laugh Gordon kiss him again.

"Dude, da fuck!" Tweek heard Eric gasp. Eric was outside the school building with the stan and Kyle facing the building.

"Possible three way guys?" Kenny said from behind them.

Tweek turned bright red. Gordon looked at Kenny curiously.

"So do we like him or not?" Kenny asked, seriously again as he stared Gordon down from head to toe.

Gordon laughed.

"Gordon's cool," Tweek finally said.

"Ok," Kenny said, nodding once. Then he turned his focus to Gordon. "Gordon," Kenny said and then walked passed the two of them.

Gordon kissed Tweek before heading off to find his brother.

Tweek hurried to take this bus, it was quiet for most of the ride. And no one asked him about the kiss or Gordon. Tweek got off the bus with Jimmy as he lived the closet to CtPaTown.

It was seriously cold and Tweek wished he had put much thought into what he wore today. He walked through the shopping center till he spotted the shop he was looking for.

He smiled as he approached the pet store, when he entered he walked past the fish, reptile and birds till he saw what he had came for.

There were a few Guinea pigs of all colors, so picking the right one was hard. Tweek spent an hour observing them but he kept going back to the shy brown and white one with the blond-ish yellow patch of hair at the top of his head. He reminded Tweek of Craig yellow puff at the top of his hat.

"Hey dear, have you decided on which one you want?" The owner asked.

Tweek nodded, pointing to the one with the yellow patch at the top of his head. "That's the one," Tweek said with a smile.

She let Tweek hold him as she rang him up. Tweek was in love and hope Craig would be too. The woman placed the Guinea pigs into a box and afterwards Tweek paid for it. He walked to the convenient store to get a bow and a note card.

Dear Craig,

Nothing could replace Strip, but I think Strip would want you to have a new furry friend. He is so cute, he reminds me of you.

T.T

After he was done, he walked to Craig's house. Sat the box and note in front of the door and rang the bell then Tweek hide in the neighbor's bush.

Mrs. Tucker opened the door, picked up the box, and walked inside with it. Tweek walked to the window and watched her reaction as she read the note directed to Craig and started crying when she saw what was in the box. She carried the box towards the back. Tweek quietly walked to the back peeking through Craig's window.

She put the box on the bed next to him. He looked confused as he raised to see what was in the box. When Craig saw what was in the box, he appeared frozen. Tweek felt a knot building in his throat as he wasn't sure how Craig would respond to this new guinea pig.

His mom then passed him the note and when he read the note, Craig ran out the bedroom door. Tweek heard the front door open and saw Craig run into the road as he called Tweek's name.

Tweek hide, he blended well behind the trees and the night's coverings, there he stayed till Craig returned from looking for him. When Tweek saw an emotional Craig enter his room, his eyes watered. Craig went straight for the Guinea pigs, taking him out of the box and putting him on his bed. After watching them for a few minutes, Tweek smiled and disappeared quietly.

 _Thank you all for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

_I want to apologize for the delay. I was under the weather and when I started to feel better, I had a hard time concentrating whenever I turned on the news and I learned of another mass shooting in the states. It just heartbreaking. Be safe everyone around the world, thank you so much for the kind words about the story. It's quite inspiring. This chapter like chapter 7 took a life of its own, so how I had planned to end the book had been scraped. So I think I am just along on the ride as well, as it continues to write itself lol._

Craig called twice before Tweek got home, but Tweek didn't answer. He wasn't sure what he would say to him and he was afraid he would become emotional. In the end for Tweek, he was just so happy Craig was happy or would be with his new pet.

Tweek entered his house, and greeting his parents. Who asked him about his day. When he was free to go he went up to his room threw his bag on the floor, turned in his tv and laid in bed. When he got 3 messages two from Craig and one a Facebook notification. Tweek decided to open Craig's message.

'Tweek…, thank you!' the first message read.

'I miss you,' the second message read.

'You have no idea,' Tweek thought sadly, not answering. When Tweek got another Facebook notification and then another, he decided to see what was up. Tweek had social media apps only because Craig had them. Still he never used them, it was just a lot of pressure to keep up with them or to even add the right profile photo.

When Tweek look there was a photo titled 'Tweekers," it was a pictures of the Guinea pig Tweek had given him and Tweek was tagged to the photo. The guinea pig was so adorable, it had found its way under Craig's pillow with only his head peeking out.

Because Craig had tagged him to the photo, he was also receiving notification from the people commenting to it and Craig had hundreds of friends and each one sent hearts and in love emojis.

Tweek silently stalk the comments for who knows how many hours, before receiving a message from a particular blond that he silently hated. When Tweek open the message his blood started to boil.

Tweek,

Look, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Craig. It's clear you were into it, so I know how devastating this must all be. However, I would appreciate it if you didn't do stuff like that. I don't need you to save the day, that's my job. You and Craig are over and I would be happy if you respected that and kept your distance. Also, I'm so happy to see that things are working out with you and that guy, you both look so cute, cute together.

Best,

Jessie

Tweek was seeing red by the time he finished the paragraph.

Laid the phone on his side for a few minutes, trying to figure out a nice way to respond. When he couldn't think of a nice response, Tweek took a screenshot and sent the photo to Craig. Then he kindly said, 'please tell her never to contact me."

Afterwards Tweek turned off his phone. Tweek was so mad.

When Tweek fell asleep he wasn't sure, but was happy he got to rest. He rolled out of bed and went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents. When he was done he went back upstairs turned on his phone and his tv to play video games.

His phone was going crazy with notifications both Facebook and regularly text messages. Tweek noticed he had several text messages from Craig and Butters, one from Kenny and two from Gordon.

He read Gordon's text first, which read Nana coming stuck inside, maybe tonight or tomorrow?

Tweek replied saying sure, in a way Tweek was happy to not have to do much today. When he read Butters' text, he paused. It was a reminder to go to Kenny's birthday gathering this evening. And that Butters will meet him at his house around 6:45.

Shit, Tweek thought. He couldn't believe he forgot and wasn't sure if he could even show his face. He was sure everyone was going to be there—even Craig. When he opened Kenny's text. It just read '7:00, fuck face—sorry Gordon can come if you want to bring him.'

Tweek remember Kenny planning it over the summer. It was his first real birthday celebration, since his parents beer company took off and now that they could afford things they were making up for the years that they couldn't. So this meant alot to Kenny, not going could lead to losing another friend, or Kenny kicking his ass both he would prefer to avoid.

Tweek turned off the tv and just laid back in bed unsure what to do. "Perhaps, I'll stay for a little bit," He thought, trying to ease the pressure he was feeling.

He finally checked Craig message scrolling up to understand the context:

'Wtf….' 10:45pm

'I am so sorry' 10:50pm

'I will talk to her' 10:52pm

'She knows she is NOT ALLOWED TO CONTACT YOU!' 11:00pm

'Why won't you respond to me? :( ' 11:30pm

'Fuck you!' 12:00 am

'I am sorry' 2:00 am

'I love you' 2:03 am

'Babe, I love you' 2:50 am

Tweek sighed, he knew tonight was not going to be an easy evening. And he couldn't guarantee that Craig wouldn't kick his ass after all the text messages.

Tweek who laid in bed, stirred for most of the day, he was down 3 cups of coffee and of course he was unable to rest—but it was not so much because of the coffee, it was mostly because of this party and the potential guest list.

Tweek didn't want to go, but didn't want to disappoint Kenny, Gordon said he'd come if he can sneak out, Tweek honestly wished he never mention it to him. Tweek wasn't sure he wanted Gordon anywhere near his friends—if he could even call them friends.

Tweek also didn't want to see Jessie, he officially hated her where before he wasn't sure how he felt about her. Tweek also, wasn't sure how he would respond to seeing them together for a long period of time. Tweek had done a very good job avoiding them.

Whenever Tweek glances at the time, it frustrated him at how fast it was moving. Tweek wondered how can he be there but not be there? If that even made sense.

He went into his closet and pulled out all of his clothes. His colors were simple, but was on a repeat. Every shirt he owned was different shades of olive and he only wore navy pants. However, He knew he had something different just wasn't sure if it would still fit.

When Tweek found the gray graphic tee and hoodie, and gray jeans he pulled them out and laid them out on the bed. He could never find matching socks because those damn gnomes don't have respect for someone else's property. He knew he had a gray hat but wasn't sure where it was, so he went and asked his mom. Who help him find it.

A year or two ago, Tweek thought that maybe if he changed his look a little bit, he'd seem cooler and Craig would notice him more. Still Tweek couldn't bring himself to wear the clothes and later felt ridiculous for buying them.

When Tweek was dress he stood in front of the mirror, and was happy he couldn't recognize himself. Tweek went from his usual formal clothes, to something he doesn't know, but it meant it would throw people off till he could break from the party.

Tweek's heart was racing when he saw Butters approaching from the distance. He grabbed his phone and started to walk down the stairs to meet him by the door. Tweek opened the door before Butters could ring it, startling Butters a little.

Butters smiled after observing his friend's strange attire. "Skater boy?"

"Huh?" Tweek flushed bright red.

Butters chuckled, "Your clothes. Don't get me wrong, it looks very nice, but if you are hoping to be incognito this isn't it."

Tweek heart started racing as he turned to go change.

"No, no," Butters said stopping him. "Strange, thing is it feels like this is how you were meant to look," Butters said unable to control his laughter.

"The goal was to go unnoticed," Tweek muttered.

"Welp, everyone will notice," Butters said.

"Then give me 2 minutes to change," Tweek said in a silent panic.

"Nope, we really need to go!" Butters said pulling him. "My advice is to just keep your eyes down, because no matter what you do those emerald eyes will always give you away."

Tweek sighed, he was embarrassed without actually being embarrassed.

They walked to the other side of town, where Kenny's new place was. As they got closer, Tweek's anxiety started to kick in and so he slowed his pace entirely. They past Token's home first and two blocks after was Kenny's place.

Over the summer, Tweek has spent so much time with Butters and a few times with Kenny. However, this was the first time he has ever been to Kenny's new place; and it seriously surprised him. It was seriously big, three story home with lots of huge windows. The front had a drive through, so cars can drop you directly in front of the house. And like Token's place the property had a gate around it. All Tweek remembered about the house was that Kenny said his parent were building it from scratch.

Talk about rags to riches. Kenny had an extremely rough beginning, then his parents started making Homebrew and Token's father tried and loved it and decided to invest in the drink mysterion. A name Karen, Kenny's younger sister, advocated for after everything her guardian angel Mysterion has done for them and the advice he constantly gave to their parents. Neither parent could deny Mysterion's impact on their family, so naming it after him was bittersweet for Kenny. Who only members of Coon and friends knew he was really Mysterion.

Anyway, in two years time Mysterion was being sold all over the country and Kenny like Token stayed humble.

They walked through the gate over to the front entrance. Karen opened on of the double doors after Butters rang the bell. Karen had a huge smile on her face and she hugged both Butters and Tweek before stepping aside and letting them in. Their were two grand staircase that lead up to the next floor. As she walked them through the first floor, Tweek remembered Gordon's place and how similar rich peoples design taste were.

Tweek could already hear the music, he could feel it vibrating under his feet as Karen lead them towards the stairs that brought them to the lower level.

"Everyone's downstairs." Karen said sweetly. "Mom said I am not allowed at the party, so this is as far as I will go."

"Do you happen to know if Craig Tucker is here?" Tweek asked.

Karen frowned. "Yeah. Sorry about the break up. Kenny told me."

Tweek nodded. "Could you just tell Kenny I came?" Tweek asked, shyly.

Karen looked so confused as she looked from Tweek to Butters.

"Just ignore him," Butters said, sighing.

Karen smiled then she nodded. "Oh, there's coffee downstairs if you like, it was a request from Kenneth,"

Tweek smiled, thinking perhaps he can stay for a little bit. When Karen walked away, Tweek turned to Butters stopping him before he could open the door.

"Mind if I hang out here for a little bit?" Tweek asked Butters.

"Oh alright, I'll go say hello, if you leave I'll tell Kenny," Butters said, going through the doors.

Tweek sighed, irritatedly.

The main floor, the lights were dimmed and no adults could be seen. He was sure Kenny's Mom was lurking somewhere, trying to keep and eye on her babies.

Tweek had managed to walk to the back of the house, staring at the pool when he heard loud music again. His heart started racing, he was unsure who it was.

"This is your first time here, right?" Kenny asked.

Tweek turned around, nodding. As the tall blond, blue eyes teen approached him with a cup in his hand. Kenny didn't wear anything special for his birthday gathering, just an orange Philip and Terrence shirt, and brown jeans.

"This place is nice," Tweek said.

"I miss our old place to be honest." Kenny replied.

"You do?" Tweek said confused.

"Yup, I just thought it needed some fixing and furniture, but Dad didn't want to stay," Kenny said handing him the cup. When Tweek realized it was ice coffee he smiled.

"Happy Birthday," Tweek said, taking a sip. Tweek smiled, it was strong just the way he liked it.

"Thanks," Kenny replied. "Strangely, I thought you forget since the last couple of weeks had been rough for you."

Tweek shook his head as if it was impossible he would have forgotten, when the truth was he did. Still no one needed to know the truth.

"Did Butters send you?"

"Butters said you were here, and I came to check on you, no buttons?" Kenny grinned.

It took Tweek's a few minutes to realize Kenny was talking about his outfit.

"No, I thought I was changing the way I looked — you know to be unrecognizable."

Kenny laughed. "Well, that was an epic fail. You made yourself into a noticeably good looking guy. As opposed to your typical hidden gem m.o."

Tweek blushed.

"Fuck face—sorry Gordon couldn't come?"

"He will text me if he can come," Tweek began to say. "Don't act as if you even want him here," Tweek added.

Kenny was now standing next to him, "I honestly don't care. However, he does two things that I like, he causes Craig's blood to boil and he keeps you from balling your eyes out."

"You are such a good friend," Tweek said, while laughing.

"I know," Kenny said, "I'll give you a tour and afterwards you will come downstairs. Luckily for you there's lot of space and rooms you can hide in down there—if you want."

Kenny's idea of a tour was bringing Tweek to his room. Kenny and Karen shared one wing of the second floor. Kenny noted that kevin was on the other side of the house.

Kenny's room was huge, painted in different shades of blue. Above his bed, painted on the wall was his alias face. Mysterion eye's followed you around the room. Other than the laptop on his bed, Kenny's room was electronic free and extremely clutter free. As if he couldn't afford things.

"How does it feel being rich?"

"I'm not rich, my parents are," Kenny replied.

"Kind of the Token approach to life," Tweek replied.

"One thing i'd never assume is that my parents would leave us anything. I don't want to be that fools waiting around doing nothing with his life, hoping to inherit what my parents have."

"That's very smart of you," Tweek replied. "Still it must be nice to have money. Sorry— for your parents to have money."

"I guess it's nice. Not Everyone could be Craig though," Kenny said. "He isn't even 16 and his grandmother skipped his parents and left him and his sister a shit load of money. The only thing he has to worry is being robbed or a relative trying to sue him for it."

Tweek looked confused. "Why would he be sued for something left to him?" Tweek was confused.

"Every agreement has a clause and Craig's has a lot."

Tweek watch Kenny closely, wondering if he knew something Tweek didn't know. "I believe he said he had to finish college. Craig's intelligent and ambitious and I'm sure you will," Tweek uttered.

"No, that's what he told everyone. Craig is pretty much loaded, pretty much cautious of everyone and extremely unhappy."

"I honestly don't know what's up with him, I don't." Tweek replied, sadly.

"I call it a temporary sacrifice," Kenny said, looking at Tweek.

"Of?" Tweek said even more confused.

"The one things in the world that has ever mattered."

"Now you are speaking in codes," Tweek said, slightly upset.

Kenny grinned. "I am Mysterion for a reason," Kenny replied walking out the door. "Anyway, money doesn't change most people and you won't catch me trading waffles and pop-tarts for sushi and caviar. "

Tweek smiled, it was something he has always like about Kenny. He was real, from the very beginning. He has never tried to be anything but himself.

As they left the second floor, Tweek couldn't understand what was going on with Craig, what did Kenny know that he wasn't saying? Tweek remembered their last conversation. Craig said you won't understand, and when Tweek ask him to try to explain. He got up to leave. Did it have to do with his inheritance? What was going on? Why won't Craig just talk to him. When Tweek was becoming emotional, he thought about Gordon.

When Kenny turned to Tweek, he frowned when it appeared that Tweek looked troubled.

When Tweek saw a concern Kenny staring, he smiled.

"Where's your parents?" Tweek asked, to ease the tension.

"I dunno, probably in their room fucking, their not allowed anywhere downstairs till my party is over."

Tweek blushed. He can imagine Kenny telling his parents that.

Tweek heart started to race when he saw the door. The closer they got the faster his stomach started to flip.

"Ahhh! This is too much pressure!" Tweek screeched.

"Relax," Kenny replied, chuckling. As they headed down the curved stairs and into the basement. It was so noisy, aloud music and lost of people having separate conversations.

It was filled with almost everyone Tweek knew, girls and boys from their elementary and middle school, and lots of random people he didn't really know like the raisin's girl. Tweek did what Butter's suggested, look down. However, it didn't work.

"Tweek!!!!" Everyone shouted, he was a little startled, so he tried to get on the side of Kenny closest to the wall but when Kenny noticed he was trying to hide he hurried down the last few steps. Tweek sighed giving one wave at the end of the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for any errors. 

The basement was huge and open. One side had arcade games, a pool table and ping pong table. In the center, separating the space was a kitchen very similar to the one on the main floor. The large island held the pizza, Chinese food, soda, various junk foods, and lots of pop tarts.

On the other side of the kitchen was a living area. There was a huge tv, and a huge sectional, behind the seating area were big black double doors. There were so many people here yet there was space to move around people.

Butters approached Tweek with a stupid grin and Tweek knew he had sent Kenny to get him. Tweek did a quick scan of the room to see where everyone was before he decided to find a corner to become an artwork. Over by the pool table, he spotted Clyde first, and he knew Craig and Token would be near.

As Tweek continued to look to the side, his heart started to race as his eyes located where Craig was. He spotted the raven haired boy, staring at him. Craig oddly wore a navy blue sweatshirt, very similar to the gray version Tweek had on.

Tweek found himself staring back at Craig. Maybe Tweek was imagining this, but he thought Craig's eyes were glowing as they pierced through the strands of his hair. It's rare to catch Craig without a hat on, but whenever he didn't wear it, it was hard not to stare him. Hatless Craig was a hidden gem. The hat help cover his beauty and only those who didn't fear to stare long enough truly saw him.

The butterflies that were crawling on the walls of Tweek stomach that very moment was making him emotional. He had to force himself to break eye contact and move in the opposite direction.

As Tweek walked over to the sectional, the base of the music was competing with his heart beat and it made him nauseous.

"Hi Tweek!"

Tweek turned to the side and saw Wendy.

Tweek smiled and waved. They girls were gushing, catching him off guard. Tweek decided he was is going to throw his clothes away when he gets home. Stan who stood next to Wendy looked irritated but said nothing to him.

Jason and few of the guys were playing a race car game when Tweek sat down to watch.

"Like omg, you're so cute, how do you know Kenny?" Tweek heard a girl say to him when he sat down. She sat next to him. She was very pretty, and Tweek remembers her from raisins. She was dress as if she had just came from raisins too.

"Friend," Tweek said shyly. Girls made him so uncomfortable.

"That's great!" She exclaimed, then she started rambling about her day and how much tips she made and how none of the guys where as cute as him.

Tweek couldn't follow, he felt like a robot that was about to malfunction as he couldn't process her. She jump from subject to subject in 10 minute.

"Porsche space," Kenny said coming over when he realized how uncomfortable she made Tweek. Porsche got up and walked away and soon after Kenny went to see what Eric was bitching about.

"Want to try?" Jason asked Tweek.

"A different game maybe?" Tweek replied.

"Cool," Jason said going into Kenny's library of saved games. They stumbled across a popular Zombie game. Tweek hesitated with good reason, he was afraid he would start seeing things again, however once Jason clicked on the game he couldn't resist.

20 minutes into the game, Tweek didn't realized the music was turned down or that a crowds had gather around him, until his screen turned red with a bloody splatter indicating that he his had been killed. Everyone groan. Irritated, Tweek passed the controllers to Eric who insisted he could get past the stage. From the corner of his eyes, Tweek can see Craig standing there staring his way.

Tweek got up and wiggled past everyone watching the game to go get coffee to drink. He noticed Craig turning but didn't look back to see if he was following.

Tweek opened the refrigerator and pulled out ice coffees. He took a sip and then rested the coffee cup on the island.

"You smell different, what are you wearing?" Tweek asked, the minute Craig had stood next to him. He looked over at Jessie who look irritated, the same face she had when he had walked in almost 40 minutes ago.

"Some shit mom got me," Craig replied.

"How's the furry guy?" Tweek asked.

"Tweekers, is fine. A little shy, but extremely cute," Craig's said, unable to hide the fact that he was blushing while talking about his pet.

Tweek grinned, "Wait you named him Tweekers?"

Craig blushed again, he lightly bit his lips before nodding.

"Thank you for him—" Craig started but Tweek interrupted.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm going to miss Strip. You have no idea," Tweek said, trying not to get emotional. "You deserve Tweekers."

"You spend a lot of time trying to keep me happy," Craig said, seriously.

"Unfortunately, it's what you do when you are in love with someone."

"And I've been doing a terrible job trying to convince the love of my life that I love him."

"A horrible fucking job," Tweek said sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry for the text messages," Craig started.

"I was sleeping," Tweek said looking at the love of his life that was obviously uncomfortable that very moment.

Craig opened his mouth to speak but then fell short.

Tweek's eyes started producing tears, he turned to face Craig directly and it caught Craig off guard. "Before we, this ended…. you said I was your best friend."

"An-and you are," Craig stuttered.

"Then why is it difficult for you to talk to me? What's happening that you can't tell me?"

"Nothing's happening," Craig said defensive as he looked around.

"There's something you are not telling me, I know it. And I feel like everyone else knows but me!"

Craig froze. He started to say something but couldn't get the words out.

This made Tweek very upset. "You know what, I don't care. Your girlfriend that you love so damn much is right behind you," Tweek muttered, stepping away.

Craig grabbed Tweek's despite Jessie wrapping herself around him. Tweek twisted his hand twice and they slip from Craig's grip.

When Craig back was turned, Tweek disappeared into the room with the double doors. Tweek was surprised but not surprised that it was a Theater room.

Tweek noticed movement on the side and saw Kyle and Red making out. They pulled apart fast when they noticed Tweek was in the room. Tweek ignore them and made his way to the front row and sat down.

Tweek realized he was at the point now where he was just angry. Too angry to cry. He leaned back in his seat finished his coffee before pulling out his phone to see if Gordon had texted him.

When he check his message, Gordon's was free to meet Tweek. However Tweek was hesitant to invite him. It was like invited someone he was infatuated with to the lion's den. When Gordon insists he wasn't worried, Tweek started twitching as he wasn't sure how it would go. Tweek sent a message to Kenny to update him, Tweek was surprised Kenny replied right away. It was like Kenny was tuned out of his own party.

It was the most nerve racking 20 minutes, waiting for Gordon to arrive. There was a ball that grew in his stomach and it was throbbing. Tweek hadn't left the theaters room since he entered now he felt anxiety and warmth as he left the room and worked his way through the party goers to make it up the stairs.

Tweek saw Craig react to him heading up the stairs and Tweek hoped he wouldn't follow. When he made it out the door to the ground floor, it wasn't so warm any more. You could actually feel the air conditioner pumping. When Tweek got to the door, Gordon was standing there. Looking very handsome in his preppy brown sweater and blue jeans outfit. Tweek stepped out side closing the door behind himself. Tweek was nervous.

Gordon smiled. "Are we going to hang-out out here?" He asked.

Tweek looked around and nodded.

"You look so nervous," Gordon laughed.

"I was thinking we go to my place," Tweek replied, trying so hard not to twitch. "This is too much pressure!"

"Sure," Gordon chuckled.

As they begin to leave, Kenny's front door opened.

"Gordon! Welcome!" Kenny said.

Tweek froze.

"Party is this way," Kenny said, laughing at Tweek pale expression. "Don't worry, I told Cartman he'd have to leave if he crossed the line."

Tweek wasn't concerned about Eric, just Craig and Gordon in the same place together. Tweek sighed as Kenny pushed them through the double doors.

Tweek let out a nervous laugh. After Kenny closed the door.

"Happy Birthday," Gordon told Kenny.

"Thanks," Kenny grinned. It was hard to read Kenny in general, even hard to know if his grin was sincere or mischievous.

"Wasn't aware there were places like this in South Park," Gordon said.

"There only two, Token Kenny's the rest are modest homes," Tweek replied.

"I wouldn't call my first home modest, but it was home," kenny replied. "Where do you live?"

"YOLO?"

"Wow, parents considered moving there two years ago, and I threaten to burn the place, made them nervous so they started to build this.," Kenny said, there was no joke or smile that followed.

"You are the lucky one, people there are crazy." Gordon replied.

"And South Park residents are idiots," Kenny said with a smile this time.

"Even the smart ones are idiots," Tweek added.

"So… how did you break your arm?" Gordon asked Kenny. Kenny paused, giving Gordon this look of surprise.

Tweek was confused.

"What?" Gordon said, confused. "Too soon?"

"His arm isn't broken," Tweek said looking at Kenny.

Gordon looked at Kenny and then back to Tweek. "Yes it is." Gordon began. "Is this a joke?" Gordon said defensive.

Kenny for the first time was speechless. He almost made a gesture by touching his arm but kinda shook his head.

"Car accident," Kenny replied, first time Tweek has ever seen him not in control of his emotions.

Tweek was now very confused.

"What else can you see?" Kenny asked, narrowing his eyes at Gordon.

Gordon was confused by the question even more confused by Tweek's inability to see that Kenny had a broken forearm.

"I don't know what's confusing, but the car accident explains the bruising," Gordon said pointing to the various spots on Kenny's face. "You are lucky you weren't killed."

Kenny didn't reply he just nodded.

Tweek has never been more lost in his life. First with Craig and now with Gordon.

Kenny for the first time seemed uncomfortable in his own skin, silently they walked to the doorway that lead to the basement. When he opened the door for them his eyes were glossy.

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked. Kenny nodded.

Tweek turned back to Kenny and asked. "Can we just hang out up here?"

"Nope," Kenny replied, solemnly.

Tweek looked at Gordon who looked confused, and then to Kenny and nodded.

Everything moved in slow motion as the walked down the stairs, and the reaction of those who knew Gordon, could not be unseen, for those who didn't know him- pretty much 90% of the party, the party went on.

It was like wherever Tweek looked, there was someone who looked shocked. Butters was the only one who smiled. When Tweek spotted where Craig was, still by the tv and video games. He ushered Gordon towards the other side of the room where's there were arcade games.

Tweek don't think he could unsee Craig's, horrified expression and instantly Tweek wondered just maybe he should not have mention the party to Gordon.

I think what brothered Tweek the most was Kenny, who's mood appeared ruined as he sat on the stairs lost.

Gordon went straight for a race car game. "Now, even I don't have a game room like this," Gordon said, playing the game.

Tweek had his back turn to anyone who might care, taking deep breaths to help work out his anxiety.

"When the game was over," Gordon looked at Tweek and smiled. He got really close to him and whispered, "You look anxious."

Tweek forced a smile as he continued to gather all of his thoughts.

"Like omg, your like really cute too!" Porsche said approaching again but this time her focus was on Gordon. "How do you know Kenny?"

Gordon checked her out, then smiled. "I don't really know Kenny, just Tweek," Gordon told her, "you?"

As Porsche went in to her rambles, Tweek looked passed her to the other side. Clyde, Token and Craig we're together looking their way, with drinks in their hands.

Everyone who sat in front of the tv watching who ever was playing sighed, whatever the reason, Tweek chuckled knowing someone had died. Two minutes later Jason made his way towards Tweek and Gordon. He looked extremely confused for a few minutes.

"Can you try this board?" Jason said.

"Ahh which game?" Tweek asked.

"mass effect," Jason replied.

"Mass effect is a Craig kind of game, did you ask Craig?"

"He doesn't want to play," Jason said.

"Can I? I already finished the campaign," Gordon replied. Jason grab Gordon and pulled him towards the other side of the room. Gordon making sure to grab Tweek along with him.

As Tweek walked past Craig and the guys, he didn't look at them. Eric sat in the middle directly in front in front of the tv, he look annoyed to see Tweek and Gordon but didn't say much.

"Eric move over, he finished the game already," Jason told him.

"Wtf. He can play from right next to me," Eric complained.

"Just slide over," Kenny said, now close by, and he could not stop staring at Gordon.

Gordon sat and Eric handed him the controllers, rolling his eyes as he did so. Tweek sat next to him, he felt someone watching him but he didn't dear turn to look and see who.

Their side of the room quieted as Gordon played. And only express their feelings on the direction Gordon took or when he should move. As they played on Tweek forgot about the anxiety and found himself instructing Gordon on ways to go, and when Gordon's was stock he handed Tweek the controllers and when Tweek was stuck he passed the controller over to Eric who then to Jason.

Who says games, doesn't make people tolerate of each other? Towards the end of the night, Eric Jason and Butters acted as if they've known Gordon for years. And Gordon seem to be seriously enjoying himself. Enjoying the attention. Tweek was having a good time but whenever he spotted Craig, Craig's damper mood ruined Tweek's.

Tweek went to grab a cup of coffee when Gordon was occupied by Wendy who could not stop flirting with him and Tweek had a feeling she wasn't aware she was doing it. Of course this did sparkle well with Stan, still he pretended not to see it. Turns out she had classes with him and tonight was the first time they spoke.

Tweek leaned his back against the island, and took a sip of the coffee, he smiled as if it was the first time he has had it. Gordon caught up to him, poking his cheek.

"You must be really happy sipping that, if your dimples are showing," Gordon asked.

Tweek blush taking another sip. Strand of hair covered Gordons eyes and without hesitation Tweek brushed them away. When Tweek feared he would get lost in Gordon's eyes he looked down. Gordon pushed his arms through Tweek's, pressing against him. Tweek blushed having to bring his hands over Gordon's shoulders to take a sip. When Gordon kissed him the girls said aww loudly. Reminding Tweek that they were at Kenny's party. Tweek didn't know if he was embarrassed but he knew he enjoyed the kiss.

"Thanks for the invites, your peoples aren't so bad," Gordon told him, his arms now fully wrapped around Tweek.

"Thanks for being daring, if tables were turned. I'd never show," Tweek said honestly.

"I believe you," Gordon said. "Is Kenny ok?"

From the way he was position between Gordon and the island, Tweek had limited movement and but he did spot Kenny.

Kenny seem out if it, but it didn't stop him from staring at them.

"I gotta get going," Gordon said.

"Who is coming to pick you up?" Tweek asked.

"Kevin," Gordon replied. Then he took Tweek's drink and took a sip. Tweek blushed. "Oh geez, like have you tried this with milk?"

Tweek laughed, "No, I don't like milk."

"Do you eat cereal?" Gordon asked. Tweek nodded "How do you eat cereal?"

Tweek lifted his cup.

Gordon made a face and took Tweek's hand. "Can we give you a ride home?"

"I'm walking home with Butters," Tweek said searching for him, when he found him he was in the corner with Bebe.

"Does Butters need a ride home?,"

Tweek laughed. "We will be fine."

"Ok, it's like 15 degrees out."

Tweek smiled, "more like 45."


	16. Chapter 16

Tweek walked Gordon out, and waited outside with him till his brother arrived to get him. When Tweek could no longer see their car in the distance, he went back in to get Butters. As he headed towards the basement door, he noticed Kenny sitting, on the side blending in with the dark.

Tweek walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" Tweek asked, his troubled friend.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I know how difficult it must have been."

"It wasn't too bad," Tweek replied. "When were you in an accident?"

"Last weekend," Kenny replied.

"How come no one knew? If your arm is broken where the cast?

"You won't believe what you can't see," Kenny said standing.

Before their civil war Tweek remembered Craig telling him that Kenny believed that he could never die.

"I'm Sorry. I wished you said said something, I just don't get how only Go—"

"Gordon can see. Me neither. Now I wonder what else can he see…" Kenny said unsure of his own worlds. "I'd watch out for Craig, he is flaming—especially after that kiss."

Tweek sighed. "Mind going to see if Butters is ready?"

Kenny nodded.

Tweek waited on the side for Butters as some people made their way to leave. Tweek pretended not to see Craig and the others as they came out the door. Craig however, saw Tweek and if it wasn't for Jessie pulling him he probably would have stopped.

Tweek took a deep breath when they were gone, Butters came up with Bebe, who was with Wendy and the others girls .

Butters waved bye to Bebe before walking over to him.

"Ready?" Butters asked, and Tweek nodded.

Tweek was so happy he had made it through the party without embarrassing himself by losing control. He did feel bad leaving Kenny. Kenny was not ok and didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it either.

It was a cold night, but Tweek didn't mind it, he felt like he could breathe freely again. Butters' house was the first stop, Tweek waved bye, bye before crossing the road and walking the reminding two blocks home.

Tweek was happy to be home, he just wanted to sleep. Tweek took out his keys to open his door but stopping when he saw a figure standing just feets away. Tweek didn't see Craig as he was approaching his house nor did he hear him walk over.

"I guess I'm just confused as to why you had to invite him?" Tweek heard Craig finally say.

Tweek turned to face Craig.

"Why are you here?" Tweek asked, irritated.

"I don't know really," Craig said looking at the ground.

There was an awkward silence as Tweek pushed the keys in to unlock the door.

"So he kissed you, and you kissed him back in front of everyone," Craig said.

"Yeah we did,"

"I've never kissed Jesse in front of you—"

"But you have done so many things behind closed doors, I'm not sure which makes a difference here," Tweek said, with a snapped.

Craig quieted.

"Tweek…"

"Craig, aren't your parents expecting you? Tweek asked.

"Nope, staying with Clyde," Craig replied.

"Where's Clyde?" Tweek asked, looking for him.

"Home," Craig replied.

"Look, I really don't want to be lectured right now, I just want to sleep," Tweek replied opening the door and taking a step in.

When he turned around Craig didn't budge, his eyes staring at the ground. Tweek sighed. "Are you coming or not?"

Craig looked up confused.

Tweek opened the door wider to allow Craig to enter. When Craig did, Tweek locked the door and walked up the stairs. When they were in his room Tweek close the door, went to his dresser pulled out comfortable clothes to wear, and gave Craig a pair.

Tweek was so tired he started to undress without realizing that Craig had been watching him. Topless, Tweek went to brush his teeth going into the medicine cabinet for a new toothbrush.

"Here," Tweek said handing Craig the toothbrush.

When Craig had changed, Tweek who had been pacing tiredly gave Craig two options. Bed or air mattress.

"I am not sleeping on the floor,"

Slightly irritated, Tweek walked over to his bed and laid down on one side. When Craig got near the bed, Tweek turned to Craig and said, "Not one word!"

Craig nodded as he crawled into bed with him. Tweek could feel his heart racing as he tried to closed his eyes to sleep and couldn't.

After 20 minutes of silence, his back turned to Craig. He felt Craig stirring. Then without any warning he felt Craig arms wrap around his waist closing the gap behind them. Tweek was frozen in place as all sorts of emotions was running through him. Tweek felt Craig's forehead press against the back of his head, and he could feel Craig's uneasy breathing at his neck.

Tweek shivered, blinking to release the tears rounding in his eyes. After a few minutes Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's arm squeezing them. Finally, Tweek closed his eyes and slept.

Tweek woke up first, so many emotions running through him as he laid wrapped tightly in Craig' arms. He wasn't sure what to do or say but knew it felt right and wanted the moment to never end. Unfortunately it has to, so many factors, Jessie, Gordon and the fact that something was not right with Craig. Like he was keeping a secret.

Tweek felt movement as craig tried to stretch but couldn't. Tweek knew he was waking up so he pretended to be asleep. Tweek heart started pounded when he felt Craig softly kiss his neck over and over again. Craig thought Tweek was sleeping.

Tweek shivered each time, giving his awake-nsss away. Craig lifted to see if Tweet was up and was surprised to see that his eyes were open. So he laid back squeezing Tweek tighter with his head half way on Tweek face. Tweek shivered again when he could feel the warmth of Craig's breath on his ears.

"Who is caring for Tweekers?"

"Mom and Tricia," Craig replied.

Tweek nodded and then it was quiet again, the silence lasted for a long time and it was causing Tweek's stomach to flip.

"It can take up to 3-months to finalize my inheritance," Craig started.

Tweek paused.

"Most of the family doesn't think I deserve it," Craig continued, "said the wealth can't be passed on with a gay grandchild, supposedly gay couples can't have children. Dad told them that I wasn't gay, whatever that mean. I still don't know what that means. Anyway, he told the family we were pretending in hope that the cousin won't challenge the will. And they haven't so far." Craig began.

Tweek turned to face him, it took awhile for him to turn around because Craig wouldn't let go of him.

"I never told anyone this, but I've had a crush on Jessie since preschool. Over the summer I learned she felt the same way. I had moment of bad judgement based on curiosity that lead to a lot of things happening and Dad thinking and dad using that to reaffirm his idea of us pretending."

Tweek was sad hearing about Jessie, it was the last thing he wanted to hear about. Still, he stayed quiet afraid if he interrupted, Craig would stop talking.

"We were thought to be pretending, but there were times over the last 5 years that I would look at you and wonder what I would do if you ever moved away, got hurt, or if you weren't in my life anymore. The thoughts were unbearable. Then I'd go through emotions on maybe that's what it's like to have a best friend. When I started getting butterflies whenever I saw you, I wondered if it was normal or normal to fantasize a romantic life with your coffee addicted best friend."

Tweek softly chuckled and Craig smiled shyly.

"I honestly was afraid for you to find out that I thought I loved you, because I didn't want to scare you off or risk losing my best friend. I really thought we were still pretending and that only I caught the bug. When you told me you loved me, it reassured everything that I've felt over the years and I was afraid to address it. It also came at the worst possible time, because here I am living in a home with a parent who is willing to risk my inheritance in hope that I would stop having feelings for you," Craig said, emotional.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Tweek asked.

"Too many fucks up. By the time I could figure anything out you were already gone. With good reasons, I deserve it."

Tweek's eyes watered. "Your dad doesn't like me, does he?"

"It's not you, it's us. His only son is gay, I'm sure he wishes now that they never stop after Tricia. He has been wondering for a long time where he missed the signs, he had this stereotypical idea of what someone who is attracted to the same sex was like and believe I couldn't be."

"Never thought you were," Tweek said, "Craig Tucker gay, who would have thought?"

"Who would have thought you were?"

"Everyone," Tweek replied. "At least it would have been easier to accept, than you."

"I don't know what I am, I just know I am in love with my best friend and I enjoy the time I spent with Jesse."

"Do you love her?"

"No, but I really do like her."

Tweek's eyes watered and he nodded.

Craig wiped Tweek's eyes. "I'm not telling you this to hurt you Tweek. I am just clearing my conscience, so you know that she isn't the one I am in love with. My hearts is forever yours."

"But,"

"No buts. Just need you to know that and that once my inheritance is finalized I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Afterall, Someone need to be able to afford AA meetings for you," Craig said, as his eyes watered.

"Is the inheritance so important to you?"

"Yes and no. The wealth is nice but not important. I have 3 older cousins who only seems to remember Grandma on their birthdays and holidays. Over the years of Gram battling cancer, it was me, Tricia and Mom with grandma all the time no one else."

"And almost every weekend since the cancer returned." Tweek said as he remembered.

"Never once did anyone come to see her, as if they were waiting for her to just died," Craig said, and softly started to cry.

Hearing his pain broke Tweek's heart. Tweek wrapped his arms around him, for the first time he realized that Craig is still heavily dealing with her death.

"Then they were fucking surprised she left them nothing, and now they claim that the money would die with me because when you are gay you can't have children."

"Adoption," Tweek said.

"Or a surrogate," Craig replied. "I'm not going to be push around or bullied because of my sexuality and I'm not going to turn over anything to anyone who don't deserve it."

"You shouldn't have to," Tweek said wiping Craig's eyes.

"Mom wants a divorce, she is just waiting. Everything is a waiting game. Once the courts turn over the estate we are moving and Dad would have a decision to make. He has to figure out what's important, his family's happiness or his bias," Craig muttered.

"Will you move out of town?" Tweek said afraid of the answer.

"No, I'd burn the house down," Craig said. "Maybe the Jefferson old place who knows."

"Are you with Jessie because you want your dad to believe it or because you like her."

"Dad likes her, I liked her, the relationship is real and in all fairness for Jessie, it didn't stem on manipulation rather confusing because she was around as I dealt with grandma's lost."

Tweek paused. "Well I am sorry I couldn't be there," Tweek said frustrated.

"Babe, that's not what I mean," Craig said flipping their position, where he can stare down at Tweek. "I wished you were with me. Despite all of that unhappiness I seriously missed you. I plan to break up with Jessie, but not because I'm done with her, but because I'm in love with someone else. And the pain of longing for you from a distance is more detrimental to my mental health, than any butterflies cause by a crush I get here and there while with her."

"When?"

"Soon," Craig replied. "You and that kid?"

Tweek thought about Gordon and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Tweek and Craig laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms till there was a knock on Tweek's door. Craig hide under the covers as Tweek scramble to the door before one of his parents let themselves in.

"Yeah," Tweek said opening the door halfway.

"Is everything alright Tweek?" His Mom asked as she tried to look into his room.

"Yeah," he said trying to sound more cool and less embarrassed.

Not buying it, Mrs. Tweak pushed the open and look from the shape in the bed to her son.

"You have company?" She said uneasy.

When Tweek was lost of words, Craig uncovered himself. Tweek's Mom went from looking alarmed to being extremely surprised/happy. All while Tweek was seconds from dying from embarrassment.

"Hello Craig," She said cheerfully. "Dear! Craig's here!"

"No, no, mom don't, please don't it's not like that!" Tweek said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Craig here?" Mr. Tweak exclaimed, rushing over with a mug filled with coffee.

"Guhh," Tweek blurted.

"Good to see you Craig," Mr. Tweak said grinning. Craig waved shyly.

"It's not what you both think, Craig and I walked home together and he stayed over, in fact both please go," Tweek said pushing them out the door before closing it.

"Ok, breakfast is ready when you both are," Mrs. Tweak said outside of the door.

Tweek took a deep breath and look at Craig who watched him.

"It's not like what?" craig asked him.

"Huh?"

"You told your parents it's not like that, do you mean like before?"

Tweek sighed walking over to Craig, and sitting next to him. "I didn't mean it the way you thought either," Tweek said trying to find the best way to approach it. "My parents were devastated when whatever we had ended."

"Our relationship?"

Tweek took Craig's hand, and rubbed it. "Well it was more like separate relationships in our own heads,"Tweek began, "And I don't want to get their hope up just yet,"

"I'm so confused because I thought that I made it clear that you are the only one I want," Craig said upset.

"I love you, it feel crazy that I am able to say it out loud instead of thinking it. And I am so happy you love me too,"

"But," Craig said uncomfortable.

"Until everything is set where we can be together as a couple, I don't want to be that person you sneak around with. I want it to just be you and me, like before."

Craig nodded. "Do I still have to keep my distance?" Craig's asked as his eye rounded with tears.

"No, I think you figured everything out," Tweek said resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you like him?" Craig asked.

"Yes, but I am not in love with him. He is a nice guy and I think you would like him," Tweek said.

"Yeah no, I don't think I'll ever like him," Craig said honestly.

Tweek frowned.

"He has something over me that i'd never get back and that being your first kiss. I'll hate him forever,"

"Well maybe you'll be my first in others things," Tweek said shyly.

"Maybe?" Craig said confused.

Tweek laughed. "It depend on how long I can mentally stomach you and that bitch together."

"God damn, Tweek Tweak! I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before!" Craig said and laughed.

"Yeah she brings out the Eric in me," Tweek replied staring a Craig. Tweek wanted to lean in for a kiss but knew it was best to restrain himself.

"So I can't kiss you?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled and shook his head.

"What can we do?" Craig asked, disappointed.

"Go have breakfast," Tweek said standing.

After breakfast, Tweek turned on the tv to play video games. Craig sat next to him going through his phone.

Tweek lean back to sneak glancing of his screen.

Craig smiled, centering the phone for Tweek to see. He was talking to his mom who was wondering what time he was coming home.

Craig text her that he was with Tweek and was planning on coming home later. His mom sent a happy face with hearts for eyes and said enjoy.

"I won't message Jessie as long as you promise to not message him while I am around," Craig said.

Tweek looked that his phone that has been vibrating since he has been up. He was certain a message was from Gordon and he felt terrible to just ignore him. "Ok." He said playing the game.

Tweek for the first time didn't know what to do, all he has ever wanted was Craig now he felt bad for Gordon. He really did not want to hurt or disappointed him. Still he couldn't pretend that this isn't how he wanted life to be like.

When Tweek's characters died he passed the controller to Craig, as Craig played everything thing seem surreal for Tweek. Yesterday they weren't talking and today he was just next to him.

"Don't do that," Craig said while still playing.

"Do what?" Tweek said confused.

"Stare at me like that, especially since I am restricted from kissing you," Craig said, his eyes on the game the hole time.

Tweek grinned and got up to go downstairs and sneak some more coffee.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Craig said and then pause the game.

"Um to um ask Mom something,"

"Lies," Craig said putting the controller down. Craig stood up and stood in front of Tweek, who could not stop blushing.

When Craig closed the gap between them Tweek heart was racing, all he could think about was how beautiful Craig is, and how intimidating he was at the same time. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek pressing his face into his head. Tweek melted, holding him back and pressing his face into his chest.

"If I can't kiss you, you can't have coffee," Craig said seriously.

"I love coffee,"

"And I love you," Craig said in his monotone voice.

Tweek blushed. "Ok let me rephrase it. I need coffee right now."

"And I need you right now," Craig said nuzzling Tweek head.

Tweek bit his lips, stared up at Craig and lightly kissed his lips, then he tried to make a break for the door— _tried_.

Craig caught his wrist pulling him back to him.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Clyde's? You don't think he is worried?"

"Oh fuck you!" Craig said before laughing.

Tweek chuckled.

Craig pulled Tweek over to the small couch and instead of forcing Tweek to sit next to him, he sat Tweek on his lap and then un paused the game. Tweek blushed, as he lean back to get comfortable. His head resting against Craig's.

"I'm sorry about your grandma, I really am," Tweek finally said. Craig who had started the game again paused it. Tweek could feel Craig body tense up.

"Me too, but I'm happy that she isn't suffering anymore. I just wished I knew where she was."

"Heaven?" Tweek suggested.

"That's my fear, I don't know. But I guess, it's better to believe she is in some paradise then just gone," Craig sniffled.

"I'm sure she is always with you, even if she is just in your heart," Tweek said resting his hand on Craig's chest.

Craig nodded, putting the controller down to hold him. "I think I love gray on you,"

Tweek blushed. "I was seriously trying to be unrecognizable."

"That kind of failed,"

"So I realized," Tweek said, smiling.

"I know coffee is your thing, can we just try small amounts?"

"How small?"

"One cup a day?" Craig said.

"I'll promise this, when we are together officially. Then I have one cup a day."

"Ok." Craig sighed. "You would tell me if you and that guy did more right?"

Tweek blushed. He wasn't sure why he was slightly embarrassed by the question. "If you are asking if I had sex with someone I've only known for a few weeks then the answer is no. I didn't."

Craig nodded.

"What is it like," Tweek asked.

"What is what like?" Craig stiffened.

"Sex," Tweek asked.

"Ok, I guess. Butter than jacking off."

Tweek nodded.

"I haven't been with her since I came home," Craig said. "Even after we started dating, I just couldn't. I just felt shitty about it. About you finding out. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Tweek said half truthfully. He was sad she was his first. Tweek realized he wasn't going to get everything he wanted and was just happy at the idea of him and Craig together one day.

"Let's get you some watered down coffee," Craig said when Tweek seemed sad. Tweek cheered up right away.

Towards the early evening, and as Craig delayed leaving, Tweek found himself close to his phone. He saw that he had serval text messages from Gordon, Butters, tweets from President Garrison threatened to nuke Canada again. And Kenny. There was a lot of text from Kenny.

When Tweek pick up his phone to read Kenny's messages he heard Craig hissing. "We had a deal."

"Yes and I'm keeping it, I'm checking Kenny's message."

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Because he is a friend and he never send more than two messages. He sent 25." Tweek said concerned, showing him the phone.

Craig took Tweek's Phone and started going through Kenny message.

"Just photos of Houses," Craig said handing him the phone back.

Tweek's scrolled up stopping at one of homes he remembered Gordon lived in. Slightly alarmed, he scrolled all the way up to the first message Kenny had sent which read. "Have you need to Gordon place? If yes, which one belong to him?"

"He is looking for Gordon's place," Tweek said to Craig.

"Why?" Craig said irritated.

Tweek shrugged his shoulder, calling Kenny right away.

" _Yeah_ ,"

"Are you ok, just saw your messages. What's going on?"

Kenny paused for a few seconds. " _Ignore the texts, I already found what I was looking for."_

"What did you find?"

" _see you tomorrow_ ,"

Craig watched Tweek and sighed. "Fine, check the messages,"

Tweek checked Gordon messages, stopping at the very last message that wrote, "I think I saw someone in a hooded suit in my backyard."


	18. Chapter 18

(Very tired, so sorry for any errors. I will go over this chapter tomorrow. Also chapter 19 was an error on my end it was actually this chapter with the wrong number.)

Tweek could tell that the idea of him communicating with Gordon was bothering Craig. In fact, Craig linger longer then he was supposed to, pretending as if he wasn't listening to Tweek's conversations with him. When Craig finally left, he was definitely in a different mood then he was all day, like he was worried. And despite Tweek reassuring him that he loved him, he knew it didn't sit well with Craig.

Should Craig be concerned? It was something Tweek thought about while he sat alone in his room with his phone close by waiting for the next response from Gordon. He knew he loved Craig, but he enjoyed being with Gordon. Hell, he even thought that he was starting to seriously like him. Tweek didn't know what to do and never wanted to hurt or upset anyone. He was lost.

And on top of the stranger things, what was up with Kenny? Gordon seem very nonchalant, about the hooded person in his yard. Thought it was the strangest but funniest thing. Tweek wasn't humored, he knew Kenny. Back in the day when they took Coon and friends seriously, Eric took pride in believing he was the leader. However, everyone knew Kenny was. Kenny took suicidal risk that no one else would take and when Kenny split from the group the group crumbled. So Tweek knew Kenny was not the one to play with nor was Kenny that kind of person to just let things go.

Tweek had sent Kenny many text messages, but Kenny never respond and it made Tweek uncomfortable. Now that Craig was gone Tweek went for some coffee, more like a huge cup of coffee.

Tweek laid in bed wide awake, responding back and forth with Gordon till he was sure Gordon had passed out. It was 1:00am and his text box only showed that he was writing but never sent it. Tweek chest ached, wondering how much time was left till he'd have to break the news to Gordon and if he was ready to. The pressure was crushing him.

Tweek laid facing the window till the sky started to brighten. This sleepless night was no fault of anyone but him. Tweek eyes were extremely heavy as he rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Tweek look at the time, and decided it was best to walk. He wasn't sure how he would handle the bus stop with the guys. Do he sit with Butters or Craig? And if he sat with Craig, it would be awkward if he walked off the bus with Craig and Gordon saw.

Tweek started twitching with his rising anxiety. "Walk it is," he muttered. Grabbing coffee before heading out. When Tweek opened the door, he was surprised, but not shocked that it had snowed over night. Still, it wasn't enough to convince him to take the bus.

By the time Tweek got to school, his face was blue, and all of him hurt from being in the cold for 45 minutes, he was so happy to be indoors as he worried he was seconds away from hypothermia.

Tweek was early, as he walked to the spot in the school where Gordon at took him with the bleachers in the hall, he sat there waiting for class to start. He glanced at the time and knew that everyone he knew should be here, if not then they were minutes from arriving.

2 text messages came in at the same time. Gordon and Craig. Tweek read Craig's message first. Craig wanted to know if Tweek came to school and Tweek messaged him back saying he did. Craig sent a sad face and then asked why he avoided the bus and Tweek responded by saying he wanted to avoid the awkwardness.

He went to Gordon message who wondered the same thing but before he could respond. Gordon turned the corner. Tweek smiled before getting up to meet him. Gordon wore the sweetest smile that it woke up the butterflies in Tweek stomach.

"You found me," Tweek said.

"I figured you would be here and not out there, at least I was hoping you were here and not out there," Gordon said laughing.

"Yeah not today," Tweek replied. Gordon leaned in for a kiss and Tweek accepted.

"You never told me what you did yesterday, How was the rest of your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

Tweek thought back to Sunday, Sunday with Craig. He immediately felt guilty. "It was good, somewhat a mellow day. How was your day?" Tweek hated lying but he could tell the truth.

"Boring. Nan left and Mom went crazy cleaning and you know how my evening went," Gordon said, taking Tweek's hand. Tweek frown as the rush of butterflies in his stomach couldn't fly as high, as if they were disappointed.

"Are you ok?"Gordon asked.

Tweek hesitated. "Yeah,"

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

Tweek nodded. Gordon walked Tweek to homeroom even after Tweek assured him it wasn't necessary. Tweek sighed, when he looked forward and saw Craig waiting in the hallway with Clyde and Token.

Craig had a look of disapproval but didn't say or do anything that would cause alarm. Tweek waved bye to Gordon who caught up with his friends and shyly waved hello at Craig and the guys. Clyde had this huge grin on his face and Tweek wished he could slap it away. Tweek without waiting for Craig walked to his desk and laid his head on his folded arms. He was tired, anxious, sad, in love and very fucking anxious. Craig sat next to him and poked his side.

Tweek looked up and stared at Craig, he felt like someone was squeezing his heart. How could he love someone and like some one just the same?

Although it wasn't the same, Tweek couldn't handle the pressure. Tweek notice Craig frown, before looking forward. When class was over, Craig stop Tweek from walking.

"Look, no pressure. I promise, I want you to be ok. That's all that matters."

"Craig," Tweek said stepping in front of him. "I'm fine. Like I said yesterday, when you and Jesse are done—"

"—Jessie and I are done." Craig replied, looking away from him.

"What?!" Tweek said confused.

"I went over to her house last night and broke up with her,"

Tweek was in shock, "What about the will?"

"It's not important." Craig said.

"What about your dad?"

"Not important," Craig said looking out the door to Clyde who was waiting. "I guess the real question is what are you going to do about him?"

Tweek felt a knot build in his throat, and he couldn't answer.

Craig nodded, turned his head before Tweek could see that his eye were turning red. "I guess it's the waiting game now. I can't wait for him to fuck up," Craig said walking off without a second glance.

Tweek sat back down to pull himself together, but stood up as his teacher ushered him to get to his next class. Tweek was in class but wasn't mentally there as he battled with his feelings.

Craig is single, yet Tweek wasn't prepared for him to be. He wasn't prepared to make a decision. As he walked to his next class he caught a glimpse of Jessie, but pretended not to see her. However Jessie saw him and had tried to rush towards him but Wendy grabbed her. Tweek heard Jessie say in her frustrated teary voice that it was all his fault.

Tweek walked into music and sat by the piano and started to play Beethoven Symphony No. 5 to commence his slight pleasure in her frustration.

"Tweek, very lovely but hands off the keys," his teacher said.

When class was over he saw Gordon at the door. Tweek smiled before realizing that he had smiled.

"Hey, sit with us?" Gordon asked, as they walked the direction of the cafeteria.

"Do we have too?" Tweek said anxious.

"Not really, but I'd like to eat something," he said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

Before Tweek could reply Kenny and Butters turned the corner. Kenny looked surprised to see Tweek and when he turned to Gordon that's where his focus was. Tweek look from Gordon to Kenny, as they just stared at each other like they wanted to say something but couldn't.

When Kenny walked off Tweek watch him, something was seriously up with him.

"What was that about?" Gordon said, confused. "Is he back to hating me?" Gordon chuckled.

"I don't think so," Tweek said, "how about you go get lunch and I'll wait here?"

"It this about Craig? He already saw us together at the party," Gordon said.

Everything was about Craig, Tweek thought.

"It's just that Craig broke up with Jesse, " Tweek said, Gordon frowned letting go of Tweek's hand.

"So your worried if you sat with me, it'll ruin any chances of you and him getting together?"

"No," Tweek replied.

"Then what is it?" Gordon asked.

"I just don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable,"

"By seeing you and I together?" He asked, upset.

"No, it's not that," Tweek thought, then realized he was unsure.

"Then what? Because you are making me feel uncomfortable right now, I thought that we—" Gordon started but then sighed. He paused and then took a few steps back.

"Hey," Tweek said emotional as he reach for his hand, but Gordon pulled them back.

"I don't think I've ever like anyone they way I like you, for the first time in my life I feel like I've been my true self," Gordon began to say, when Tweek saw Gordon eyes turn glossy his own eyes started to water.

"Thought we were doing each other a favor but I think it was a huge mistake," Gordon said.

Gordon wrapped his arms around Tweek and pulled him in for a long hug, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you for helping me find myself," Gordon whispered as he walked away.

'What. The. Fuck. Just. Happen!' Tweek thought. Tweek stood frozen, and couldn't move from where he stood for a couple of minutes. It took some processing to happen before the tears started to fall and he felt like he couldn't keep uptight.

Tweek turned around and walk out the nearest exist. It took Tweek longer than it should have to get home but he made it.

He closed the door behind him and went Into the bathroom took off his wet clothes, changed and crawled into bed. He couldn't understand how he could be in love with one person and heartbroken for another especially after only knowing that person for a few weeks. It was the first time Tweek sob in a while. He heard his phone vibrating but he didn't move to get it. He just laid there till he passed it.

Tweek woke up when the sun had started to go down. He was startled when he felt someone next to help, but relaxed when he heard Craig simply say 'it's ok.'

Tweek turned to him, craig laid on his side watching Tweek intensely. Tweek turn his head towards his clock and saw that was almost 5 in the evening.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked. Tweek turned away when the tears started again. Embarrassed he pressed his face into his pillow. "What happened, why did you leave school?"

"I think Gordon broke up with me," Tweek said.

Craig looked uncomfortable. "I am sorry," Craig replied.

"Are you?" Tweek asked, facing the ceiling. "I'm so confused Craig. I'm in love with you but I really like him and I think I hurt him and I never intended that,"

"What happened?"

"He wanted to sit together at lunch and I didn't want to go in, I didn't want you to see us and get upset. I mention you and Jessie breaking up and he thought that I didn't want to be seen with him, which is not true."

"Did you tell him how you felt?" Craig's asked.

Tweek shook his head. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings,"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Craig asked, sadly.

Tweek paused, "why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy, whatever that means," Craig said, frowning.

Tweek cupped Craig's face with one hand, "thank you for just listening."

"Yeah, I've been told that I'm a good listener," Craig smirked.

When Tweek smiled, Craig leaned in and kissed him. Tweek's heart raced as Craig started with gentle kisses before slipping his tongue into Tweek's mouth. Out of breath, Tweek broke away for a second before Craig kissed him again. 5 plus years and Tweek finally knew what he felt and tasted like and he loved it.

"Cinnamon," Tweek muttered.

Craig raised an eyebrow before getting on top of Tweek. Tweek moaned as Craig kissed his cheek, then his jaw and then latching on to his neck. Tweek's eyes widening as the lower part of him reacted to Craig. Craig who felt the change down stairs chuckled before he looked at Tweek.

"Someone is excited," Craig teased kissing his lips.

Tweek turned bright red. "Get off," Tweek chuckled covering his face.

"One day when you are ready, I'll help you get rid of that," Craig said kissing him over and over again.

"Are you going to get up?" Tweek asked, as much as he loved the feel of Craig on top of him he was seriously worried about his friend down there.

"Nope," Craig said resting his head between Tweek's neck. Everytime Craig kissed Tweek's neck, tweek shuddered. "It'll either relax or explode. Either way I'm not moving and you can try pushing me off If you want."

Tweek smiled, kissing Craig cheeks as they laid wrapped in each other's arms. Craig finally moved, but only because Tweek's parents came home and the two boys pretended to be watching tv.

As Tweek and Craig was about to head down for dinner. Tweek got a text message from Gordon. He was surprised and wasn't going to read in front of Craig but Craig said it was ok. When he looked it was a photo with Kenny in his backyard.

"Wtf?" Craig said confused after Tweek showed him the photo.

When Tweek saw that Gordon was now calling him, he picked up the phone immediately.

"Is everything ok?" Tweek listened, it sounded like Gordon was out of breath like he was running. "Hello!?"

"HE FUCKING SHOT HIMSELF!!" Gordon yelled into the phone hysterically.

"Kenny?!" Tweek said panicking.

"YES! IN THE FUCKING HEAD!" Gordon yelled. Tweek heard doors open and Gordon who started crying say, "He fucking dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the delay. I discovered an anime called Attack on Titians and it has been my LIFE for the last two weeks. Not sure who is familiar with that show, but Levi (I'm totally in LOVE with this character) he reminds me of my version of Craig that is in my head. LOL anyway thank you all for the beautiful, inspiring comments and support as I work to wrap up this FanFiction._

-thx-

When Gordon said that Kenny had shot himself. Tweek was shocked for a second but quickly snapped out of it. He looked at Craig, who was just as stunned by the news, and then down to his phone. Swiftly, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Do you know where he lives?" Craig asked as they storm down the stairs and as the ran out the door.

"Yes!" Tweek yelled, his concerned parent hurried to the door to see what was going on. But Tweek never answered them, his heart was pounding so hard he thought he was going to die. As Tweek ran off his property his ears started ringing and his nose started to bleed. When he looked at Craig, he looked disoriented like he didn't know where he was. When Tweek tried to walk to him a bright light came out of nowhere and Tweek couldn't see Craig or anything anymore, then suddenly all the surrounding noise faded

When Tweek woke up, he was so tired. More tired than he could remember ever feeling. He quickly turned his head around to see if Craig was in bed, but he wasn't. Tweek frowned, he couldn't remember when Craig had left. In fact he couldn't remember anything after his parents came home. When he look at the time, he sighed when he realized he slept through his alarm. Tweek stood to go shower, but felt light headed so he sat for a second before getting up again. At this rate he needed to make it to the bus stop or be late for school.

Tweek felt a bit better after a cold shower, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone. When his phone flashed he knew the battery was low, when he check for messages he was surprised to find hundreds of messages and miss calls. None from Craig but all from Gordon.

Worried that something was wrong he open the messages as he headed down the stairs to quickly grab coffee. Tweek he scrolled all the way to the top. He froze when he read Gordon's text that said Kenny killed himself. Gordon even sent photos, but they were blurry or black like the camera was block by an object. Tweek's heart started racing as he called Kenny's phone. The phone rang 5 times before the phone answered.

"Kenny?!" Tweek blurted, felt like the walls was closing in on him as he waited to hear his voice.

There was a long pause, but the after a tired groan, he heard. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said low, Tweek felt like something was wrong but dead Kenny wasn't.

"Gordon said that you killed yourself in his backyard," Tweek said realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Sounds like a bad dream, my head's killing me. See you at school." Kenny said hanging up.

Relieved Tweek called Gordon as he headed out the door. Tweek was upset and didn't think it was funny.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING!" Gordon yelled into the phone.

Tweek paused. "Coming? Gordon, what's going on?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know… I don't fucking know. There's blood in my backyard that no one can see," Gordon cried. "My mom and I saw Kenny FUCKING DIE! Now she think I am crazy!"

"Gordon…., I just spoke to Kenny. Kenny is fine. Are you ok? Where are you now?" Tweek said trying to lock the front door,

When the phone clicked. Tweek froze. He called Gordon back but he didn't respond. He wasn't sure what was going on. That last time he spoke to Gordon he broke up with him. Tweek was so lost, tired and was going to be late.

As Tweek walked to the bus stop, he could see the gang waiting. Craig was at the end instead of the front where he normally stood. The only person who was missing was Butters. Tweek waved as everyone greeted him.

When Craig blushed, Tweek's heart fluttered. Tweek shly looked down as he stood next Craig.

"Hi," Craig said in a overly excited mood, now Tweek couldn't stop blushing.

"Hey," Tweek replied finally looking at him. Craig held out his hand and Tweek took it. They were soft, and smooth even in the cold.

"What time did you leave yesterday?" Tweek asked Craig.

Craig looked at him strangely. "I dunno, was hoping you can tell me."

Tweek shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember anything after mom and dad arrived," Tweek told him.

"I don't remember anytime anything after being in bed," Craig said biting his lips. Tweek blushed again and Craig smiled.

"I woke up to hundreds of text and calls from Gordon," Tweek said. He could feel Craig's grip tighten around his fingers. "It is not what you are thinking. He thought I agreed to come over and that Kenny had killed himself in his backyard."

Craig started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tweek said confused unsure what was so funny about that.

"Sounds like a dream to me, why would Kenny go to Gordon's place and then kill himself?"

"Why was Kenny there Sunday evening?"

"Look if Kenny killed himself we would all know, I think Gordon had a terrible dream," Craig replied pulling Tweek so that they get on the bus first.

Everyone had a grin on their faces when Tweek and Craig walked on to the bus. "See Kenny," Craig said pointing to Kenny who was sleeping.

Tweek stared at Kenny, who was sleeping next to Stan, as Craig pulled him to their usually seat. Kenny looked pale like he was ill, however he wasn't dead. Tweek felt terrible for Gordon and wasn't sure what was happening and worried he was going to have a mental breakdown. Tweek wondered if it was somewhat his fault, and if his paranoia rubbed off on Gordon.

Tweek took out his phone and snapped a photo of Kenny and sent it to Gordon to put his mind to rest. Gordon read the message but never responded.

When Tweek glance at Craig he could tell Craig was irritated, but he said nothing. Tweek put his phone away and rested his head on Craig's shoulders, retaking his hand. Tweek could feel Craig relaxing again.

When they got to school, Tweek scanned the grounds for Gordon. Tweek saw no signs of him. However, Tweek did see Gordon's friends in the distance watching him, they didn't look happy to see Tweek next to Craig.

As they were entering the building Tweek saw Jessie with her friends, she stared angrily before disappearing into the crowd of people. Tweek caught a glimpse of Kenny, his pace was slow and head looking downward. Tweek realized Kenny must have a serious migraine and wondered why didn't he stay home. Before Tweek could enter class, he tapped Kenny.

Kenny turned looking down at Tweek and over to Craig who was close behind him. Kenny's face was seriously but not in a violent way.

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked.

Kenny sighed. "Yes, I just have a migraine."

"Take anything?"

Kenny nodded. "Stop worrying," Kenny said running his fingers through Tweek's short hair that was slowly growing back. "See you guys around," Kenny said not really looking at Craig.

In homeroom Tweek couldn't shake that something was terrible off, and didn't realized he had block out and ignore Craig the entire time. It wasn't until he was leaving that he realized Craig was there, but only because Craig pulled him aside to see if he was ok.

"Are we ok?" Craig asked, Tweek could see from his expression that he was worried.

"Yes, sorry. Something strange is going on and I don't understand it but I feel it."

Craig sighed. "With Gordon?"

"And Kenny," Tweek said, irritated that he didn't seem to care.

"Kenny is fine, and Gordon— who knows what's his deal is. I get that you're worried, but I'm sure once he sees Kenny. He'll realize it was a dream."

Tweek sighed, he could tell talking about him was upsetting Craig, however he didn't care. Tweek care for Gordon and Gordon had been nothing but good to him so yes he was worried.

"Is it so hard for you to just listen?" Tweek asked, upset. Craig looked confused and didn't know how to respond. "Forget it, see you later," Tweek replied walking away.

Tweek wanted to be upset but had to remind himself why Craig would be uncomfortable, the same way Tweek was uncomfortable around Jessie.

Tweek heard his phone beep and when he looked he saw a message from Craig which said, 'babe I'm sorry.'

Tweek stop to replied.

'Me too, love you.' He texted.

'Love you too,'

Tweek blushed and entered his next class.

Tweek spent the next two classes turning off and resetting his phone to see if that would help the blurry pictures load, as he tried one last time before music that conversation with Gordon was gone. Shocked, Tweek checked the deleted messages but saw nothing.

The entire conversation was gone. As he turned off his phone one last time, he felt someone pull his arm violently. He pulled his arm away and turned to push the person. When he realized it was Jessie, it took everything in him to stop from knocking her over.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Tweek snapped, as tried to control his anger. Jessie looked like someone who just escaped an insane asylum. Her hair was tangle and her eyes red from tears as if she has been crying for hours. He wasn't sure if she was even dressed for school, her clothes look more like pjs. Instantly, Tweek felt bad for her. She unraveled in a way that Tweek did weeks ago. Karma, is often an unfortunate event.

"You are my fucking problem! You horrible piece of shit! You are going to die you piece of shit," Jessie yelled pushing him again. She made a scene but came out looking like the insane one. If Tweek was a girl he'd kick her ass but instead he walked around her and into class, closing the door behind him. Jessie started yelling at the door screaming you are going to die.

His classmates looked confused, especially her friends that were in the class with him. Tweek sighed. Any sympathy he had for just jumped out the window.

When it was lunch time, Tweek couldn't go to lunch so he went to where he and Gordon use to sit. When he saw that Craig was calling he almost didn't pick up but he did and told Craig where he was.

It took Craig 10 minutes to find him, Tweek was happy to see him but felt guilty for being happy to see him.

Tweek smiled when Craig handed him half his sandwich and water. It was quiet as they ate but Tweek didn't mind not talking it was the company he enjoyed most.

"I heard about what Jessie did earlier, I'm so sorry," Craig said.

"It's not your fault," Tweek started, "I mean it is, you are technically the cause—"

Craig narrowed his eyes at him, and Tweek stop what he was saying to chuckled. Craig blushed red and couldn't hide it, Tweek doesn't think he had ever seen him so red before.

"At the end, it's worth the trouble," Tweek said sitting closer to him and resting his head on Craig's shoulder.

"Can I come over after school?" Craig asked.

Tweek looked at Craig and just stared. Craig never asked before, he just did whatever he wanted. "If I said no you would still come over," Tweek replied.

"Yes," Craig said seriously.

"Then why ask?" Tweek said, humored.

"I figure it is better to start asking first then to assume something is ok or what I think it is ok," Craig said unsure of what he was even saying.

"Oh ok," Tweek said grinning.

"Are we together?" Craig asked, nervously.

"No," Tweek said honestly and Craig looked shocked.

"We're not?" Craig asked again in a sad tone. It made Tweek regret his response.

"You never asked me out," Tweek said sweetly.

Craig turned red again, he paused before laughing. Tweek had never seen Craig so vulnerable before. It was the most adorable sight.

"Will you go out with me—exclusively?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, "Yes—but for future, any important questions, please save it for after a romantic date and bring coffee and drawing pencils instead of flowers," Tweek teased, and moved away quickly to avoid what he knew would be a punch from Craig. And as Tweek expected, he avoided a punch to the shoulder. It's good to know your best friend.

Craig laughed, pulling Tweek in for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Will definitely come back and read through this chapter, my eyes are killing me guys.

—

When they got home from school, Craig didn't allow Tweek anytime to think about anything but him. They were inseparable from the minute they entered his bedroom. Neither knew what to do or where to start. So they kissed until their lips were dry and swollen and were later exhausted from fooling around under the covers.

After a while, Craig passed out. Tweek laughed, to him, it was very adorable watching Craig exhausted himself to sleep just by kissing. As Tweek watched him sleep, he ran a finger across Craig's long eyelashes. Every time Tweek did, Craig shivered, tightening the already small gap between them.

Tweek thought back to a few weeks ago when he thought he'd never get this chance again. Words can't explain how much he missed him and how grateful he was for Gordon. Without him, Tweek wouldn't have had the mental state to be here.

Tweek couldn't put into words how sad the outcome between him and Gordon eventually turned out. Craig was the love of his life, yet if Craig didn't love him, he was sure he would have been happy if he and Gordon were together too.

It was confusing, which was why Tweek felt terrible about everything that has happened and terrible that Gordon was dealing with something that only he could understand. Tweek just wished he could find a way to keep Gordon in his life, yet he doesn't see how that would be possible. Craig would be frustrated, and Tweek knew if Craig asked if Jessie could be part of his life, Tweek would be upset as well.

When Tweek thought about Craig's relationship, and the short time he was with Jessie if you ask him weeks ago if Jessie could love Craig so much she would go insane, Tweek would say no. However, based on his own experience with Gordon, he learned that he was slowly going mad because Gordon was ignoring him.

Tweek wondered how long it would take him to get over it, and how long would it take Jessie to move on? He couldn't get passed her threats. He knew he didn't have to worry; still, when he and Craig broke up and before Gordon entered his life, Tweek wanted to die. That was what he wanted, so who is to say that Jessie wouldn't feed him rat poison or something if that's her way of maintaining her sanity?

When it was getting late, Tweek's mom knocked on the door, but Craig refused to go home. Instead, he texted his mom that he was staying the night. Once the parents agreed to it, Craig whose eyes were barely open, went back to sleep pinning Tweek under him.

Every time Tweek tried to close his eyes, another thought would cross his mind and prevent him from sleeping. Why was he obsessing about Jessie's words? Was it because she looked insane as she uttered those words to him? When he dismissed the thought of her, it allowed more thoughts of Gordon and Kenny to flood his mind, and it consumed him for many hours after.

Tweek was seriously worried about Gordon, and he knew he would feel better if Gordon just answered him back. Gordon didn't seem like the type to lie, and he sounded too distraught to be telling a story. So even though he saw that Kenny was ok, he believed Gordon witness something troubling.

Tweek thought back to a few years ago when he was part of Coon and Friends. There was the crazy moment when hindsight threatened their lives, and Kenny was not afraid to stand up to him, pointing his gun to his head. Is it possible Kenny didn't believe he could die? This was all so maddening for Tweek to process.

When Tweek started having troubles breathing, he gentle moved from underneath Craig, and then rolled on to his side and watched as the dark-haired boy that he has loved for so long sleep with no worries. Tweek wished he could just relax and enjoy the moment or rest, but he couldn't.

When Craig stirred like he was feeling for him, Tweek pressed his forehead to Craig's, and Craig started to relax again. Tweek's heart was pounding so roughly, at this point, all that was left was for it to explode. Tweek loved this guy so much.

Tweek's eyes watered when the morning light crawled across the sky, brightening it. Tweek didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep—he was exhausted. Tweek could neither laugh nor cry as he turned to watch Craig slowly wake up, climbing over him to turn off the alarm. When Craig looked at Tweek, he paused before wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked his voice the softest Tweek has ever heard them.

Tweek nodded.

Morning Craig has always been such a beautiful sight, from his fair skin, glowing blue eyes and messy black hair, Tweek never thought anyone could be so stunning.

Tweek's heart started racing, as Craig felt his forehead. His touch was as gentle as it was the night before when they kissed and touched one another until they were too tired to move.

Tweek closed his eyes as Craig landed a soft kiss on his forehead before he nodded.

"Are you sure? Did you sleep?" Craig asked him.

Tweek paused, the nodded.

"Don't lie to me," Craig replied, climbing on top of him.

Craig spread Tweek's legs, to get comfortable before sliding his arms under Tweek's, and then burying his head into Tweek's neck. Tweets butterflies scattered. Although, all innocent, if his mother walked in and saw their position, she probably be shocked. So Tweek tried to push Craig off, but he wouldn't move. Craig just kissed the side of his face over and over again.

"You're heavy," Tweek chuckled. Craig's multiple kisses tickled.

"What did you think about all night?" Craig asked him, now his lips brushed against Tweek's.

When Tweek didn't answer, Craig pulled away and sighed before climbing out the bed. He held out his hand for Tweek to take it and when Tweek did Craig walked him to the bathroom so that they could get ready.

The entire time Craig was quiet, lost in his thoughts, and Tweek was too tired to let his behavior frustrate him. When they went downstairs, the house was empty an there was breakfast laid out on the table for both of them. Tweek went straight for the coffee. Then stopped when he remember Craig was there.

"You should drink a little. You might need it," Craig replied, watching him closely.

Tweek was happy, but he knew Craig wasn't.

As they headed out the door to catch the bus, Craig asked, "Were you thinking about him because you miss him or because you are worried?" Craig asked.

"Both," Tweek said after locking the door. He turned to Craig who looked like he had just been slapped.

"I miss him being around, and I'm worried that something happened to him," Tweek said, "at the same time I feel guilty for being so happy to know that you love me just as much as I love you."

As Tweek spoke, he watched as Craig's face went through an emotional roller coaster before settling on a hopeful expression by the time he had finished saying what he had to say.

"I understand," Craig replied.

"Are you sure?" Tweek asked, his hot temper boyfriend.

"Yes," he replied. Tweek walked over and lightly placed a kiss on Craig's lips before pulling away to walk towards the bus stop.

When they got on the bus, Tweek fell into his thoughts again wondering about Gordon and if he would show up at school today. Tweek wasn't sure how he would respond to him if he saw him. Tweek also wasn't sure how Gordon would react to seeing Craig with Tweek. All this thinking and the lack of sleep was killing him.

When the bus pulled up to the school grounds, Tweek scanned his surrounding for Gordon. As he did, Craig, who walked carefully beside him tried really hard not to be annoyed.

As they entered the school, Tweek felt Craig being dragged to the side. When he looked and saw Jessie, Tweek's skin started to crawl, and he was irritated. For a second, Tweek thought to wait for Craig, but then the anger that crept up in his chest forced him to keep morning. As he did standing by the lockers was Gordon and his friends. When Tweek saw him, the confused butterflies erupted, and his chest started to ache, and he couldn't move.

Gordon looked very cold. He also seemed extremely tired like he hadn't slept. When Gordon was done condemning Tweek with his eyes, he moved on, leaving Tweek to feel as though everything that made him happy didn't matter anymore.

Tweek grabbed the straps of his backpack and pulled it down tightly. Repeating to himself that everything was ok and that he was happy. Tweek hoped that if he said it often enough, he would believe it. However, he couldn't shake the fact that his heart was sad. When someone grabbed him before entering class, Tweek angrily pulled his body away. It was the shocked expression that Craig wore that pulled Tweek back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Tweek replied, his eyes reddening as they fought back the tears. He entered class, took his seat, and pressed his face into his arms.

Craig sat next to him. He was quiet at first, but then he rubbed Tweek's back. "What happened?" Craig asked.

Tweek raised his head and stared at him before replying, "What does she want?"

"Nothing important," Craig answered without a second thought.

"What did she say?" Tweek asked.

"She is crazy, and it not important?" Craig replied.

"If it's not important, what did she say?" Tweek asked again his voice a low growl.

Craig paused, saw how upset Tweek was and replied, "She said that you are going to die, and I told her she needs to get help."

Tweek paused, then he laughed and then he realized that maybe he needed help too. "Wow, you really made her go crazy. I guess I know the feeling." Tweek replied, sitting up as their homeroom teacher entered.

Craig sat back, the frown on his face told Tweek that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

When homeroom was dismissed, Tweek picked his things and held out his hand for Craig. Craig's spark that had faded in his eyes lit and Tweek was happy again.

"Can I walk you to class?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded.

Tweek's day was moving quickly. It was good because Tweek wanted the day to end so that he can go home and sleep, but he was sad because he felt like he was running out of time. When it was time for music, Tweek searched the halls for Gordon and strangely Jessie. Why did it feel as though they vanished?

When he entered class, the girls glared at him as if he has stolen their pretty pens. They spent the class whispering, but Tweek heard bit and pieces of their conversation which revolved around Jessie and her emotions breakdown.

Tweek wanted to so badly feel bad for her, from what they gathered Craig was her first love. However, they only date over the summer how could she be this invested? Tweek could understand, but still. He has loved Craig for five years, and yet he never treated Jessie like garbage even when she and Craig hooked up. Perhaps a girl's mind was just something he would never understand.

Tweek eyes burned, he dreamed about coffee and sleep and felt himself going crazy. When class was over, Tweek went to the bathroom to rinse his face over cold water. He wasn't sure why he thought it would help him wake up when all it did was wet his clothes.

When the bathroom door open, Tweek turned to leave. As Tweek did his heart jump out of his chest when he saw the bloody woman again. Startled, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kenny and Kenny stood frozen a distance away. Tweek's heart was pounding as he tried not to let his friend see that he was having an episode of paranoia due to lack of sleep.

"H-hey," Tweek said, balling his trembling fingers into a fist.

"You see her too? Kenny replied, his words startled Tweek.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tweek asked, walking over to him.

Kenny frowned, "Have you experienced death before?"

Tweek was so confused he didn't know how to reply.

"Seeing death isn't good, Tweek. Are you getting enough sleep?" Kenny asked.

"Not really, still I don't understand," Tweek replied.

"You need to sleep," Kenny said, pulling him out of the bathroom. They walked for some time until he realized Kenny was taking him to the library.

Tweek was so confused that he couldn't fight off Kenny's grip. When they entered the library, Kenny waved at the librarian and walked Tweek to a table where he told him to rest.

"Please try to sleep, seeing her is a bad omen. You don't want to see her often," Kenny warned him and walked away.

"Wait!" Tweek uttered. "Were you at Gordon's house that day?"

Kenny stopped walking, and it took him a few minutes to turn and face Tweek. When Kenny did, he nodded.

Tweek was surprised and wasn't sure how to ask his next question. "He said... Gordon said..., Kenny, did you hurt yourself!"

Kenny smiled, such a beautiful smile and all Tweek could think about was Gordon cries and the feeling he felt when he thought Kenny had died.

"H-how a-are you here?" Tweek stuttered.

Kenny struggled his shoulders and turned away. "Please gets some rest or you'll die too, and I am not sure if you are cursed. Gordon, I think is otherwise why else can he see me?"

"What?" Tweek said, confused.

Kenny sighed. "Look we both saw her, so chances are one of us will die. You make reckless decisions when you are tired. So just rest. If you sleep, you won't see her,"

"Why do you think we will die?"

Kenny frowned. He stopped to think of the best way to reply. "Bad things happen to me after I'd see her a few times. Nothing I do afterward makes sense. I make terrible decisions, or those around me make terrible decisions, and then I pay for it. If your brain is well-rested your less likely to be played with. So like I said before, I don't know if you're cursed, if you aren't you, might never come back. So get some rest,"

Tweek's nerves were out of control and stayed so after Kenny left. After a while, 'What the fuck?' was the first thought that came to Tweek's mind.

Tweek ruled out that this was a nightmare. Still, he couldn't be sure that it wasn't a dream. Right now, he should be at lunch with Craig, but instead, he was panicking in the library.

Tweek was too tired to weave through what could be true or false. What Tweek does know is that Kenny also saw the dead women. Then it hit Tweek, is Kenny even alive? If he sees dead people, who are to say Kenny isn't one of them?

When he stood up to go find Kenny, Tweek noticed a shadow of someone next to him. Afraid it was the dead woman he shut his eyes. When Tweek couldn't shake that the figure was still there, he squinted taking a peek. His heart started to race when he saw Gordon standing in front of him.

Gordon's handsome face looked pale and dry as if he hadn't slept in a long time. He had an intense look on his face, but it wasn't anger. Despite having so much he wanted to say, Tweek was lost for words. Gordon sat in front of hi,m and Tweek found it challenging to sit still.

"Are you two together?" Gordon asked, his voice dry.

Tweek's heart caved, and he nodded. There was a gloss that covered Gordon's eyes before it vanished. Tweek felt terrible.

"I don't see what you see in that asshole," Gordon muttered.

"I'm sorry," Tweek replied, fighting back his emotion. "I do really like you."

"But you love him?" Gordon replied.

Tweek nodded.

"He is selfish, and he'll hurt you again. It's what selfish people do," Gordon said disappointed. "Do you trust that Kenny guy?"

Tweek felt like his emotions were swinging back and forth.

"He is one of my closest friends," Tweek replied

"You sure he doesn't like you?" Gordon asked

"I'm sure he does, he is a friend," Tweek said not following.

"You are so dense. I mean more than friends," Gordon hissed

Tweek thought about it and could almost laugh. He knew that he wasn't on Kenny's radar? If he were, Kenny and Craig would kill each other.

"That night?" Tweek started.

Gordon paused. Leaned into his seat and tapped his hand on the tables.

"How do you know that Kenny isn't some demonic being?"

"Whoa," Tweek replied, offended for his friend.

"How is it that he is alive after blowing his fucking brain out? Gordon started to yell but quieted when others around the room turned to their table.

"I don't think you are thinking straight," Tweek replied.

"I sent you photos," Gordon argued.

"I couldn't see them they were blurry and now somehow the photo deleted from my phone," Tweek uttered.

Gordon paused then he pulled out his phone to show Tweek the photo.

When Tweek looked, he jumped to the edge of his seat, closing his eyes.

"Do you see it?" Gordon asked.

"How is she in your phone?" Tweek said in full panic.

Gordon narrowed his eyes, looked at the picture then to Tweek confused. "Who?"

"T-the w-woman," Tweek stuttered, terrified.

Tweek reaction caused panic around them, and so the librarian shushed them.

Tweek grabbed his bag and decided he will go home, that he needed to sleep fast.

"What woman?" Gordon asked.

"The one only Kenny and I could see," Tweek uttered.

"Tweek...," Craig's warm voice called from behind him.

Tweek turned to Craig, there was a sense of security that he felt knowing Craig was there, and Tweek wanted to smile but couldn't, he could only turn to Gordon whose fist was balled up.

"What's going on?" Craig asked.

"I'm so tired, I'm seeing things again and think I'm going crazy." Tweek eyes watered.

"Hey, you are not going crazy, your brain is tired because you didn't sleep," Craig said, cupping his face. Craig pulled Tweek in for a huge before kissing his forehead.

Frustrated, Gordon bumped into them both as he was leaving, and Tweek had to put Craig into a headlock to keep him from killing him, resulting in them getting kicked out of the library.

Craig grabbed Tweek and pulled in to the back of the building where there was a hiding place under the stairs. He sat down and pulled Tweek on to his lap and kissed his face over and over again.

"Go to sleep," Craig whispered.

"We have class," Tweek objected.

"Missing a few won't hurt us," Craig said. "And besides, if we failed were rich. I'll always take care of you."

Tweek laughed leaning back, kissing Craig's jaw.

"You think we will finally get to be together for the rest of our lives?" Tweek asked.

"Yes, finish school, go to college in New York, get a place, get married and get a surrogate and have kids that look like you and we will grow old together," Craig replied.

Hearing those words made Tweek's heart pound roughly. He was so happy his eyes started to water.

Craig frowned. "Hey? You don't like it?"

"I do, it's exactly what I want," Tweek said, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong? I feel like something happened, what did Gordon say to you?"

Tweek opened his eyes, "remember the dead people I use to see?"

Craig frowned, "Yes, but it normal to think you see things when you are tired and haven't slept. It paranoia,"

"Is it?" Tweek asked.

"Yes, you will feel better once you sleep."

"What if I told you that Kenny saw what I saw at the exact time that I saw it?" Tweek eyes watered looked back at him.

Craig paused.

"Kenny said when it appears it a sign that one of us will die," Tweek said, his voice breaking as he tried not to cry.

"I don't believe it," Craig replied after a few minutes.

"Strangely I do, he said he doesn't think I'm cursed, so the only way to avoid death is not to see her and to do that is to rest," Tweek replied.

"I agree that you need to rest. You also need to cut back on coffee. You were doing so well before I left this summer," Craig started, to say till his voice broke and his fingers trembled. "If I didn't leave you would..."

"Stop, you had to go to your grandma's funeral," Tweek replied, wiping his eyes. "It's my fault for not being able to stay strong," Tweek replied.

"We will be ok, I don't believe it and you shouldn't either. College, a family, die together. So go to sleep," Craig said, tightening his grip around him.

Tweek nodded, shutting his eyes.

When Tweek woke up, despite the stiffness he felt all over, he felt good, like he had gotten just enough rest needed to realize that maybe he was overreacting. When Tweek look at Craig, Craig was asleep his head slightly tilted in an uncomfortable position. Tweek smile gentle turning to straighten him. Craig's eyes open and right as he focused on Tweek, he smiled. Seeing this caused Tweek's butterflies to fly out of control.

Craig glanced at the time, then to Tweek. "Feel better?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank me when we get to your place," Craig replied.

"Huh?" Tweek gasped, before chuckling.

Craig laughed. "We can figure it out with the help of google."

Tweek's face turned red.

Craig laughed. "In the meantime, let's not miss the bus I don't feel like walking," Craig said yawning.

Tweek nodded. Standing and then helping Craig up. As they walked through the building, their friends were shocked to see them.

"Where were you two?" Butters asked.

"Busy," Craig replied.

Butters blushed.

Tweek pinched Craig's side. "We were napping,"

"Just napping?" Kenny said, appearing behind him.

Tweek paused everything Gordon said, everything that had happened rushed back to him.

"Yeah," Tweek replied.

"Good, you don't look out of it anymore," Kenny said jogging up to Stan and the guys who were waiting by the exit.

"Ugh," Butters muttered. When Tweek looked, he saw Jessie approaching, but one other friend pulled her back. When Tweek look at Craig didn't even pay her any attention.

"It's obvious you two are back together," Eric said before turning to Tweek. "What happened to your other boyfriend?"

"Shut the fuck up, Eric," Craig warned.

"Chill... just asking questions," Eric said before laughing.

"Don't," Craig gave a second warning.

Eric took the hint and stopped talking, as they headed out the school build, Tweek felt free and not caged in, it was a fantastic feeling.

As they were walking, Tweek only saw Gordon charge at Kenny punching Kenny, and in a few short seconds, Tweek watch as Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Butter turn to jump him. Gordon's friend jumped to his defense, and it reminded Tweek of his first day at school.

Tweek moved from Craig and went to break up the fight. To his surprise, Kenny wasn't even upset. Instead, he blocked everyone from getting to Gordon.

"You can fool everyone, but you can fool me," Gordon growled.

"Calm down," Kenny said, turning him and then to his friends. When Kenny saw students gather around to watch, hey sighed.

"Don't tell me to calm down after what you did, everyone thinks I'm going crazy, it all your fault!" Gordon growled.

"You're not going crazy, everything that you think happened had happened. The fact that only you remember is something I've had to live with alone for 15 years," Kenny replied.

Tweek's heart hurt, it's either they are both crazy, or Kenny just confessed to killing himself to see if he wasn't alone.

"Explain it," Gordon replied.

"What's this about?" Stan asked, so confused.

"Wait! Oh! Oh! I know!" Eric started laughing. "You are trying to convince him that you are cursed?"

Stan sighed. "Are you still talking about this?" Stan asked irritated.

Kenny frowned. Kenny wanted to say something to them but instead shook his head before looking at Gordon.

"This is why I don't talk about it, but if you want to listen come to my place and I'll explain it," Kenny said, sadly, as he spoke only to Gordon.

Gordon frowned before nodding. Gordon turned to his friends, and explain that he was going with Kenny. They were hesitant at first but nodded before stepping away.

Tweek could see a sign of relief in Kenny's eyes. Tweek also wanted to go and learn more about it as well but felt that Kenny and Gordon needed this time to talk alone.

Tweek looked, saw that their bus was coming and yell to Craig to hurry up before they miss it.

As they hurried to the bus stop, Jessie came running toward Craig to talk, but he brushed her off moving past her to catch up to Tweek. Frustrated, Jessie ran past Craig and pushed Tweek out in front of the bus.

There was a moment that caused everyone even Jessie to freeze in disbelief. Even Tweek didn't have much time to process his horror before everything felt far away, and his body cried from the amount of pressure that he felt on top of him.

All Tweek heard before everything went dark was Craig and Gordon yelling, people screaming and Stan yelling to Kenny to stop before what sounded like another car crash.

When Tweek woke up, it was 12:00 am in the morning, he turned to his side and saw Craig sleeping. Tweek's heart was pounding, and his head was spinning as he recalled detail by detail of what happened to him, how he died. Yet... how? Tweek thought looking at his hands.

He could remember the pressure of the bus over his body crushing him, and then he remembered the second car crash he heard, and then Kenny.

Tweek stood up. His body ached as he forced his legs to the bathroom to vomit. When he looked up, he saw Craig standing by the door, his eyes enlarge, dripping with tears water as if he could believe his eyes. He slowly walked over to Tweek and cupped his face. Craig hugged him and started to cry.

"How?" Craig said trembling.

Tweek was frozen, his body ached still he reached around him hugging him back.

"I couldn't move the fucking bus, and when the fire department came, you and Kenny were pronounced dead. Kenny jumped in front of a fucking car!" Craig said, shaking. "I didn't know what to do with myself so I asked your mom if I can be in your room... how are you here?" Craig cried 'till he couldn't catch his breath. Tweek eyes watered as he rubbed Craig's back.

"How are you here? Is this a dream? Was that a dream?" Craig cried, losing it.

"No, it wasn't a dream," Tweek replied. Tweek quick stood, and went to clean his face. "We have to go to Kenny's. if I'm back than Kenny should be too," Tweek cried.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked.

"Kenny can't die," Tweek replied. "It like when he dies everything resets, the only difference is now I am back if Kenny not back, I'm afraid he won't get another chance--just come with me," Tweek replied, forcing back his cry.

When they got to Kenny's house, there were already so many people there trying to comfort his parents. Stan and the others who were there during the accident looked like they had seen a ghost when Tweek appeared. The adults didn't sense or remember Tweek had also died.

"How are you alive?" Stan cried.

"Where's Kenny?" Tweek's asked.

"Sweet Kenny is gone," his mother cried.

"No," Tweek said, running past her and into the house towards his room. If he woke up in his bed, Kenny should be there too, Tweek thought. When he looked, there was no one there, and his bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in.

"What is going on?" His mother yelled.

"If I'm here Kenny should be... he should be,"

"No, Kenny is dead baby," she cried.

Tweek froze, he looked at Craig and cried. Tweek felt guilty. It was his fault that Kenny wasn't back. If it were Kenny who died alone, maybe he would be back, but because he died with him, that may be why Tweek was back, and he wasn't. Tweek feard he would never get over it.

Their school was closed for a few days as they tried to offer emotional support to students who witness Kenny die. Tweek spent those days in bed unable to do anything but cry. No matter how much, Craig tried to force him to eat, go for walks, Tweek refused.

On the day of Kenny's funerals, everyone gathered to send him off. His white casket was closed because of how badly Kenny was hurt in the accident. To view instead were two photos of Kenny, one as he was and the other as mysterion.

Tweek saw Gordon sitting in the mix of the crowd, he looked so disconnected, as he sat through the service. Tweek remembered how just before it all went down, Gordon was willing to listen to Kenny's story. It was all so unfortunate.

When the service was over, Tweek ignored the glares he received from Stan and the others who didn't forget what happened at this time of Kenny's death.

As they were about to leave the cemetery, Tweek saw Gordon, waiting. Craig touched Tweek's shoulder and told him he would be waiting by the gate and went so that Tweek and Gordon can talk.

"You sure he doesn't love you?" Gordon finally spoke, after staring at each other for a few minutes.

Tweek stared blankly at him.

Gordon frowned. "He jumped in front of a car to bring you back. Sounds like love to me."

"He is a really good friend," Tweek whispered.

"They are saying Jessie pushed him, sounds familiar?" Gordon Replied. "And the because she is underneath the age of 16 she won't be trialed as an adult. She probably be out of jail by the age of 25,"

"I heard," Tweek replied, frowned.

"The bitch is crazy, I hope she dies there for what she did to you. If she never pushed you Kenny wouldn't have done what he did. He Kenny killed himself to save you. Whether it's love or friendship, I'd do anything for that." Gordon said angry, his eyes filling with tears. "I won't ever forget the sad expression he made when his friends joked about his experiences. I thought," Gordon shook his head. "They are not good friends. I wanted to hear it, every word, ever painful experience because I can see with my eyes what he goes through. I was willing to listen. Now he has gone."

Tweek eyes watered. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You think I want you to die?" Gordon asked, wiping his eyes. "I don't, but I didn't want him to die either. I guess I have to wait till he returns to hear his story," Gordon replied, walking away.

"Wait, you think Kenny will return?"

Gordon turned back and shrugged his shoulders.

Tweek frowned. "I hope he does," Tweek muttered, as he turned to go find Craig.

Craig smiled when he saw Tweek approaching. To the left of Craig was his parents who were at the funeral to show this support. Craig dad sucked his teeth and walked away when he saw Tweek walking over to his son. Craig ignored his dad and held out his hand, and when Tweek took it, Craig squeezed it softly. As they walk away, Tweek stopped and looked at him.

"Let's work hard. I want to move with you to New York, start a family, and die together. I don't want to waste this second chance, Kenny wouldn't want that. So fuck your dad or anyone who doesn't want us together," Tweek said, smiling.

Craig wiped his eyes and laughed before pulling him into a hug before kissing him. "Yes, fuck them."

The end.


	21. Epilogue

Warning sexual content below.

Skip to Gordon name which will be in **bold**.

 _10 Years Later_

Craig covered Tweek's mouth with his lips as he tried to muffle his cries as he roughly thrust into him. "Ahhh... d-don't an-answer... ahhh... it," Tweek cried out as he could no longer hold on to the kitchen counter. He felt his legs bucking from underneath him as Craig gave him his punished.

As he thoughts about how he ended up experience the best pleasure of his life, he thought if more way to torture his fiancé. Ignoring him, Craig picked up the called anyway.

"What do you want?" Craig answered as he continued to slam into Tweek.

"Oh, come on! Where the fuck is Tweek?" Gordon hissed annoyed.

"Do you want to answer him?" Craig asked Tweek before bitting the tip of his ear.

Tweek was furious, he tried to pull away, but Craig only entered deeper, causing Tweek knees to buckle. "What the hell are you guys doing? You said, 7:00 pm! It's 7:30!" Gordon shouted irritatedly.

When Craig slowed down, Tweek quickly said, "We will be there soon. The others should be there too. Sorry drinks on me--ahhhhhh" cried out as Craig pushed deeper into him.

Embarrassed, Tweek hung up the phone before sliding it off the table. When he tried to punch Craig, Craig increased his pace and Tweek became paralyzed by the pleasure that pulsed through his body. When they both came, Tweek forgot about being annoyed before hurrying to shower and join the other at a lounge quickly.

 **Gordon** , Token, Clyde, and Butters looked pissed when they entered. Stan and the others were already many drinks too happy to be upset that the couple was late again. Craig wore this cheeky grin that always got underneath Gordon's skin, even after a friendship formed.

"How are you late to your engagement gathering?" Token said irritated.

"They were probably fucking. They are always fucking," Eric said, happy with drinks in his hand.

Tweek turned red and started his apology speech. As the night went on, they enjoyed the evening discussing work, goals, and the upcoming wedding, and its attendees. It was no surprise for everyone to hear that Craig's dad was not attending the wedding. Nor did Craig show signs of caring.

When Kenny name was brought up, the atmosphere changed. When Tweek turned to Gordon, Gordon had just finished staring at Tweek before turning to sip his red wine. Tweek frowned, in the ten years they spent building their friendship, Kenny was a hard topic for Gordon.

Gordon was a good looking kid, who grew into a good looking man, who only dated guys. Gordon has broken many hearts, and no matter how many times someone tried to fix him with someone, he was never interested in anything that wasn't a one-nighter. Tweek figure it out. It wasn't that he was waiting for Tweek, but that he was waiting for Kenny to come back one day.

In Tweek's heart, he knew that Kenny would never return. Tweek understood that on that day a life was exchanged for another. Despite this, he didn't want to discourage Gordon from believing that he could find his way back from here he was. So as they talk about how lovely it would have been for Kenny to be around. Tweek watched as Gordon shrink into his seat.

The entire time they were talking about him, Gordon was disconnected until a mysterion beer was sat down beside Gordon's hand.

Everyone around the table was quiet, or rather in shock, when Gordon picked the drink up to throw it at Eric, who he thought was playing tricks on him. His heart flattened when he looked up and saw familiar blue eyes glaring down at him.


	22. Author’s Note

Author's Note

I want to say thank you to all of my amazing readers from and ! Thank you for taking this journey with me. I loved reading the comments. I love the private messages that gave me the push and inspiration to keep writing.

I am also truly sorry that it has taken so long to get here with this particular fan fiction. The truth is, Tweek dying was the first thing I wrote. I had a hard time killing him off, so I started to think of a direction that wouldn't be so sad, and this is what I came up with.

Also as for Jessie punishment, in America she will not be spending life in prison because she is under the age of 16. She will be released sooner than most murders. Any details on Jessie will be discussed in Kenny Gordon's story.

Also, I have a 20 chapter limit for my stories, this doesn't apply to Lifeline because it hasn't gotten to a place where I can end it yet, so I'm breaking my own rules for that story LOL.

About South Park and me, I am a huge fan. I watched all season back to back like ten times over that last few years. Kenny is my FAVORITE South Park character then Craig, Eric, and Tweek. So being that Kenny is my baby and I loved writing Gordon, I knew Creek was inevitable, so I wanted a happy ended between Kenny and Gordon. Depending on how fast I wrap up Lifeline. I might start working on their story, which is a Million Times Shattered, which will be the sequel to Unravel or I'll just leave that to you all to imagine what their life would be like. I think they would be happy together.

My focus now is to finish the stories that I am working on now before attempting a Creek idea that I have. Currently open is Lifeline and my Deku x Bakugo story. My 'My Hero Academia' story is presently only on Wattpad. I will eventually bring it to when I complete it, however, if anyone wants to check it out. I am @winterfebruary1 on Wattpad.

As for any new stories, I'm currently focusing on originals that have on a different page on Wattpad. My original story is 'boy love' too because honestly, I found that I love stories that show how two guys fall in love. I want to write a story that I can say is as good as 'Grandmasters of Demonic Cultivation.' That story for me, in my heart, is my high bar, and I will keep writing BL until my novel to where that story is in my head LOL!

If anyone of you is interested in what I wrote so far, send me a message, and I will give you a link to my original page on Wattpad. Warning, every story that I write that is not Tweek and Craig will be fantasy-based. So if that is not for you, then we will meet again with another Creek. :-)

Thank you for reading!

️️️️️


End file.
